


Лоббист

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Happy Ending, Politics, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, alfard black, teenage snape
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Альфард Блэк собирался только проведать семью и отправиться в очередную экспедицию. Он никак не ожидал, что ему предстоит впервые познакомиться со своим пятнадцатилетним сыном, которого, к том же, нужно срочно вытаскивать из странной военизированной организации. И, похоже, единственный способ это сделать – вступить туда самому.





	1. И дым отечества нам сладок и приятен

Вино было замечательным. Альфард не был большим любителем светских вечеров, но сегодняшним собранием у Поттеров он искренне наслаждался. У Юфимии прекрасно получалось совместить высокие традиции чистокровного магического общества с по-настоящему семейным уютом. В ее доме каждый чувствовал себя на своем месте. Даже претенциозное сборище, переполненное чистокровными аристократами, казалось более дружелюбным и открытым. Его племянник, Сириус, сейчас как раз шушукался с сыном хозяев — мальчишки дружили в школе.

Было уже довольно поздно и, пожалуй, через полчаса можно было отыскать брата и отправиться к нему домой — обсудить новости и выпить немного. Альфард вернулся в Британию этим утром и не успел даже толком поговорить с семьей. Он собирался провести дома пару недель, побаловать племянников, отдохнуть от работы, а потом отправиться в очередную экспедицию. Его уже пригласили в Алжир на раскопки и, хотя Альфард не любил работать с гоблинами, Северная Африка ему всегда нравилась.

Когда она вошла, Альфард чуть не выронил бокал. Он узнал платье на девушке — алый и золотой, до невозможности кричащие, гриффиндорские цвета каким-то образом уживались в наряде и выглядели не вульгарно, а привлекательно. Это платье стоило родителям Эйлин целого состояния, но она была в нем самой прекрасной девушкой на новогоднем вечере. Значит, Альфард видел его едва ли не двадцать лет назад. Вспомнив все это, он наконец обратил внимание на девушку и тут же проклял себя — мало того, что это была его собственная младшая племянница, она вообще ничем не походила на Эйлин. Как можно было их перепутать? И еще важнее, откуда девочка могла взять это платье?

Нарцисса, его племянница, тем временем раскланялась с хозяйкой вечера и подошла к своим родителям, сидевшим возле камина. Сигнус, старший брат Альфарда, казался рассерженным и что-то выговаривал ей, пока его жена качала головой. Альфард решил подойти и, как минимум, спасти племянницу от нравоучения. Когда он оказался рядом, тут же, будто из ниоткуда, материализовался молодой Люциус Малфой. Парень, кажется, только что должен был закончить Хогвартс и был помолвлен с Нарциссой, но Альфарду самовлюбленный и холодный юноша никогда не нравился.

Стоило им подойти, как Нарцисса с деловым видом взяла жениха под руку и вежливо кивнула дяде. Последовал раунд взаимных приветствий, хотя родители Нарциссы до сих пор выглядели недовольными.

— Люциус, так ты теперь работаешь в министерстве? — уточнил Альфард.

— Нет, мистер Блэк, учусь в Сорбонне, факультет экономики, — у мальчишки был невероятный талант задирать нос.

— Отец, мама, вы же позволите нам с Люциусом потанцевать? — проворковала Нарцисса, что вообще-то было ей вовсе несвойственно.

— Об этом должен спрашивать твой кавалер, не так ли? — насмешливо ответил Сигнус.  
Малфой ни на секунду не смутился и, раскланявшись со всеми присутствующими, провел свою суженую в гущу танцующих пар.

— Я понятия не имею, откуда она взяла это чертово платье! — отмахнулся от Альфарда брат еще до того, как тот успел хоть что-то сказать, — сказала, что нашла на чердаке, но она дома уже две недели не была.

Альфард даже не знал, на что стоило удивиться первым: то, что Сигнус тоже помнил наряд его девушки двадцать лет назад или на то, что шестнадцатилетняя племянница ночует непонятно где. Это было, конечно, абсолютно неприемлемо, но у Нарциссы был дерзкий нрав, а брат, разумеется, не мог просто выпороть ее, как наверняка поступил бы с сыном. Главное, чтобы она не жила раньше времени с этим павлином — но нет, этого ни один Блэк не позволил бы своей дочери.

— Развлекается с подружками? — невинно спросил он невестку.

Друэлла выразительно закатила глаза:

— Что-то вроде того.

Им принесли еще вина и целый поднос с закусками, и братья начали нваерстывать упущенное с последней встречи. Друэлла вскоре удалилась, нежно поцеловав деверя в щеку. Сигнус, рассказав о всех семейных новостях и пожаловавшись на безумства двух старших дочерей, перешел к младшей. Мисс Блэк появилась дома лишь в первый день каникул, оставила большую часть вещей, стащила пару бутылок коллекционного виски и исчезла так, будто ее там и не было. Отец, конечно, знал, где именно она была: даже у этой несносной девчонки не хватило наглости снять с пальца фамильное кольцо со следящими чарами.

— Но они показывают на какое-то маггловское захолустье, куда ни мне, ни Друэлле без крайней необходимости соваться не хочется.

Альфард молчаливо удивился, что пропажа шестнадцатилетней дочери, очевидно, не была достаточно чрезвычайным происшествием. Но старший брат пояснил:

— Я знал, что с ней все в порядке, а мало ли грязнокровок в Слизерине? Захотелось бы нормальной еды и мягкой постели — вернулась бы. Но когда она появилась с Люциусом в этом чертовом платье, у меня появились сомнения.

— Ну уж Люциус — по большей части твоя вина, — мягко пожурил Альфард.

— Ой, только ты не начинай. Эти двое замечательно спелись, как только Нисс пошла в Хогвартс, хотя ее драгоценный тогда уже был старостой. Теперь их водой не разольешь, хотя Абраксас уже предлагал разорвать помолвку.

— Почему?

— Да кто их разберет этих Малфоев? Но в любом случае, Нарцисса удовлетворена своим обручением и не собирается ничего менять. А вот где именно она была две недели и когда собирается вернуться, это меня правда интересует.

Альфард пожал плечами. Он знал, что его брат ненавидел бывать в незнакомой обстановке и меньше всего на свете хотел посещать какой-то маггловский городишко и, упаси Мерлин, общаться с грязнокровками. Они оба знали наверняка, что девица вроде Нарциссы не даст себя в обиду, но ведь нельзя же было просто так спускать ей с рук такое поведение! Альфард легко мог представить себе, что бы сделал с ним отец (или старший из братьев, Орион) за подобную выходку — оба бы с отеческой или братской любовью обеспечили бы ему неделю здорового сна на животе. У него порой появлялась крамольная мысль, что некоторым девочкам такие методы воспитания тоже не повредили бы.

— А хочешь, я зайду туда? Хотя бы узнаю, что она там делает.

— Никаких узнаю! — вмешалась из ниоткуда вновь появившаяся Друэлла, — за волосы ее и домой. Альфард, я уже правда боюсь, что придется выдавать ее замуж на шестом курсе, а потом пытаться делать вид, что ребенок родился недоношенным.

— Ну, это ты чересчур, — покачал головой Альфард, но пообещал аппарировать в место, указанное кольцом, завтра ранним утром. В конце-концов, он сам в экспедициях часто был вынужден так или иначе общаться с магглами, так что привык и даже минимально ориентировался в их мире. Или хотя бы был менее брезгливым, чем остальная семья.

После Альфард успел поговорить с Орионом и его женой Вальпургой, которые также жаловались на непослушных детей и сетовали на кошмарную духоту, стоявшую в Лондоне.

— Альфард, заходи на Гриммо, как только сможешь, — сдержанно, но радушно пригласила золовка. Альфард охотно пообещал ей визит — он нежно любил дом своего детства и в каждый свой приезд на родину проводил там много времени. У него не было в Британии обязанностей — всеми семейными делами успешно занимались братья, а он мог позволить себе «шляться по миру, заниматься ерундой и вести асоциальный образ жизни», как ругал его отец еще когда был жив.

Поговорив хоть немного с семьей, Альфард собирался отыскать кого-нибудь из школьных друзей и узнать у них последние новости. Настроение ему испортил младший Малфой — они с Нарциссой прошли в двух шагах от него и даже не заметили.

Племянница, невероятно красивая в наряде покойной Эйлин Принц, хотя и мало была на нее похожа, держалась почти также -спокойно и уверенно, но не нагло. Люциус, в хвастливом наряде в тех же алых и золотых тонах, поправил свой сюртук, глядя в зеркало., а затем повел девушку к двери.

— Ты проводишь меня? — небрежно бросила она, накидывая легкую летнюю пелерину. Было уже за полночь, но большинство гостей и не думало расходиться.

— Конечно, мисс Блэк, — осклабился Малфой.


	2. Живые и мертвые

Альфард за свою богатую на приключения жизнь побывал во многих местах, от арктических пустынь до глубоких джунглей Амазонки. Ему доводилось ночевать и в домах графов (его родной дом тоже нельзя было назвать скромным), и в бедных, забытых Мерлином деревушках, куда редко добирались и магглы, и волшебники. Но в родной Британии он путешествовал мало и искренне полагал, что большая часть страны похожа на знакомый ему Лондон, разве что менее шумный и неприятный. Рабочий городок в Саффолке, где должна была быть его племянница, выглядел так, будто его толком не отстроили после бомбардировок. Убогие дома серели как бесконечный ряды закоптившихся домино. Небо закрывали тяжелые серые облака, которые, казалось, были сделаны из того же белесого дыма, что жирно вытекал из труб завода. Эти фабричные трубы возвышались надо всем городишком и были, должно быть, видны из любой точки. Каждый, у кого хоть на секунду появлялась надежда выбраться из этого унылого места, мог посмотреть вверх и понять, что его жизнь с рождения была предопределена этими выплевывающими дым трубами, и выхода попросту не было.

Сигнус, конечно, сказал ему вправить Нарциссе мозги, но как будто не был по-настоящему зол на нее — в конце концов, если бы был, пошел сам и еще в начале каникул. Альфард готов был возмутиться тем, как наплевательски они в Друэллой относились к воспитанию дочерей, хотя девиц вроде Белларикс и Андромеды было вообще сложно воспитывать. Но Нарцисса, хотя и не была тихоней, на фоне буйства старших сестер все равно казалась более покладистой. По крайней мере свой фамильный характер она предпочитала проявлять, читая по ночам запрещенные книги по темной магии, а не круша серванты и поджигая мебель, как старшие. Да и что, что могла девушка из одной из самых древних и влиятельных чистокровных семей делать в этой дыре уже несколько недель? В слизерине почти никогда не оказывались дети, живущие в таких местах, а поверить в то, что Нарцисса, как ее кузен Сириус, находила друзей не среди родного им змеиного гнезда, было сложно.

Тем не менее, Нарцисса была здесь — об этом четко говорил один из семейных артефактов, скромное кольцо, указывающее ее положение на карте. Оставалось надеяться, что Нарцисса не просто потеряла его, случайно оказавшись в этом захолустье — тогда искать ее было бы гораздо сложнее. Про платье Эйлин, в котором племянница была на балу, он почти не думал. Стоило ему впервые появиться в Саффолке, как тут же стало ясно, что здесь не может скрываться разгадка главной потери его молодости. Эйлин Принц наверняка правда забыла свое лучшее платье в доме у одной из подруг, а может даже в школе, а Нарциссе просто повезло найти его. Бывали в жизни и более невероятные совпадения.

На улице с воодушевляющим названием Тупик Прядильщиков было также пустынно и серо, как и во всем остальном городе. Странно, но даже дети не играли, хотя у магглов тоже, кажется, шли каникулы. Альфард увидел только одного человека — усталая женщина развешивала мокрое белье на веревке во дворе. Он сам сомневался, что после просушки в этом воздухе белье окажется намного чище, чем до стирки, но выбора у нее, конечно, не было. Нужный ему дом оказался предпоследним перед тупиком и выглядел даже более потрепанным, чем остальные, если такое было возможно. Лет десять назад деревянные рамы были, видимо, выкрашены ярко-зеленой краской, но сейчас это угадывалось лишь по редким оставшимся хлопьям. Хотя дом делил боковые стены в двумя соседними, крохотный клочок земли перед ним был обнесен забором в человеческий рост — тот. впрочем, тоже уже поизносился и калитка, на которой виднелся добротный., но ржавый замок, теперь стояла распахнутой настежь. Когда-то жильцы этого дома пытались отвоевать себе хоть немного личного пространства, но теперь всем было все равно.

Во дворе куда, куда беспрепятственно зашел Альфард, можно было угадать некогда разбитые грядки, на которых сейчас колосились сорняки. Пройдя несколько шагов и оказавшись перед самым крыльцом, он заметил также пару горшков с засохшими на корню растениями. Двор производил впечатление полного запустения, но из дома слышались голоса. Альфарду показалось, что он узнал племянницу, но наверняка сказать он не мог. «Хватит стоять тут как девица на выданье, — выругал он самого себя, — пора зайти и разобраться, что тут происходит». Не стуча, он распахнул незапертую дверь и сделал шаг внутрь.

Отдельные детали вроде бы регистрировались в его сознании, но он не мог даже на секунду задержать на них свое внимание. Вот Нарцисса, за которой он сюда пришел, стоит в дверях кухни в простом летнем платье с миской в руках — он бы ни за что не мог вспомнить, какое выражение было на ее лице. Вот Регулус сидит, скрестив ноги, на продавлен диване, — ему вообще нечего было здесь делать, но Альфард не мог сейчас удивляться. Огромная пентаграммы на полу, которая попросту не могла относится к светлой магии, неожиданно красивая фарфоровая люстра, такие делали задолго до войны, книжные полки, где магические трактаты соседствовали с маггловским мусором, который даже не издавали в нормальных обложках — он физически не мог сосредоточиться на этих вещах, потому что смотрел в одну-единственную точку, где, казалось. сейчас сосредоточилась вся его жизнь. Со стены с засаленными обоями на него смотрела Эйлин Принц — такая же прекрасная и юная, как и в их последнюю встречу. Она слегка улыбалась тонкими губами и прижимала к груди стопку книг, в точности, как в школе. Портрет, если и был магическим, никогда не был активирован, а значит Эйлин могла еще быть…

— Убирайтесь из моего дома! — обозленные мальчишеский голос прервал его размышления и Альфард усилием воли отвернулся от картины, убеждая самого себя, что она никуда от него не денется. Ребенок, сбежавший по лестнице, был примерно того же возраст, что и Регулус, значит, чуть младше Нарциссы. Он был одет в короткие маггловские джинсы и белую футболку, а черные волосы, чуть не доходившие до плеч, были сейчас мокрые. На скуластом носатом лице злость была смешана со страхом. Мальчик направлял на него палочку.

— Как тебя зовут? — тихо, почти без эмоций спросил Альфард и снова бросил взгляд на портрет. Эйлин Принц, застывшая в возрасте едва ли девятнадцати лет, все также смотрела из-под длинной челки.

Его племянник, вскочив с дивана, встал рядом с незнакомым мальчиком.

— Его зовут Северус.

Подошла Нарцисса. В миске, которую она все также держала в руках, было какое-то тесто. Альфард понятия не имел, что она умеет готовить.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, дядя Альфард? — спросила она.

Блэк обвел всех троих взглядом. Подростки выглядели уверенными в себе и готовыми защищаться, но он был уверен, что это была всего лишь детская бравада. Он был взрослым и обязан был выяснить, что здесь происходит.

— Где твои родители? — спросил он у незнакомого мальчика.

— У меня нет родителей, — выплюнул тот.

— Послушай, дядя, я не знаю, зачем ты пришел., но мы тут сами прекрасно справляемся, — снова вклинилась племянница, как самая старшая по сравнению с мальчишками.

— Да что ты говоришь? — Альфард попытался вложить в свой голос как можно больше иронии. Он не привык читать лекции, да и вообще воспитывать племянников, но сейчас ситуация требовала неординарных действий, — Вы, юная леди, вообще должны находится дома, а не волновать родителей, проводя каникулы непонятно где. Регулус, твоя мать вообще думаешь, что ты гостишь у Ноттов во Франции! Как ты мог ей соврать? — Нарциссу его попытки казаться строгим не убедили, но у Регулуса хватило совести опустить глаза в пол. Удовлетворённый этим минимальным успехом, Альфард обернулся к третьему ребенку.   
— А ты, Северус, немедленно опусти палочку, это невежливо.

Глаза мальчишки расширились от удивления. Спустя несколько секунд, он правда опустил руку с палочкой, но совсем ее не убрал.

— Вот и молодец, — похвалил Альфард. Они правда были всего лишь детьми. — А теперь вы все сядете и расскажете в подробностях, почему вы живете здесь без взрослых, и откуда здесь взялся этот портрет. Быстро! — он махнул рукой на диван, и все трое, бросая на него разозлено-обиженные взгляды, все же уселись на него, оказавшись вплотную прижатыми друг к дружке.

Альфард передвинул заклинанием единственное кресло, чтобы оказаться напротив, но через минуту напряженного молчания и игры в гляделки понял, что просто так ему никто ничего не расскажет.

— Регулус! — он понадеялся, что племянника будет с ним откровенен, — почему вы с Нарциссой оказались здесь?

Мальчик предварительно обменялся взглядами с кузиной и приятелем и только потом коротко ответил:

— Северус наш друг. Ему скучно здесь одному.

— Где родители Северуса?

Он поймал взгляд мальчика и уставился в черные, глубоко посаженные глаза. До этого он неосознанно считал, что портрет в маггловский дом могла принести Нарцисса, оттуда же, где взяла старое платье Эйлин. Но глядя в эти глаза он вспомнил, у кого был такой же тяжелый взгляд — не у самой Эйлин, конечно, а у ее отца, лорда Стеффануса Принца. Да, старик часто на него так смотрел, стоило им с Эйлин немного задержаться на конной прогулке. А после того как она сбежала… После он не мог найти в себе храбрости даже встретиться с ее родителями и вообще не возвращался в Британию несколько лет. Вскоре Стеффанус и его жена Гертруда умерли, не оставив наследников. Поверить в то, что он сейчас думал, было невозможно. Ему нужны были ответы. Альфард сделал строгое лицо:

— Я жду.

Северус — какое замечательное, давно забытое магглами имя — закатил глаза и огрызнулся:

— Моя мать давно умерла, где отец — понятия не имею. И вообще это не ваше дело!

— Как звали твою маму? — чуть мягче спросил Альфард.

— Сами знаете, — с обреченностью висельника ответил тот. Нарцисса бросила короткий взгляд на портрет позади нее. Альфарду этого было достаточно.

— Нарцисса Блэк, поверить не могу, что ты знала об этом и ничего никому не сказала. Неужели тебе самой не хотелось, чтобы твой друг вернулся к своей семье? Регулус, тебя это тоже касается.

— Нет у меня никакой семьи, — усмехнулся мальчишка. Альфард машинально подумал, что прикус надо будет подправить, пока зубы не перестали расти.

Нарцисса согласно кивнула:

— Я проверяла, все наследство ушло каким-то родственникам в Германию, тут остался только законсервированное поместье, но только содержать его будет стоить тысячи галеонов в год.

Альфард удивился такой практичности. Сам он даже не подумал о том, что у Принцев, перебравшихся в Британию в разгар войны, не было родственных связей с большинством чистокровных родов. Да о каких родственниках вообще шла речь? Это был сын Эйлин Принц и он не мог жить на маггловской помойке вроде этой. Кто бы не был его отцом и где бы тот сейчас не пропадал, Альфард мечтал сломать ему нос — и за Эйлин, и за себя, и за Северуса. В конце концов, даже родственники из Германии могли позаботиться о ребенке — уж точно лучше, чем сейчас. А если нет… Ради сына Эйлин Принц Альфард был готов пойти на что угодно.

— Когда она умерла? — тихо спросил он, понимая, что это было эгоистично, выспрашивать у ребенка о мертвой матери, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мысленно он уже много лет назад смирился, что Эйлин давно мертва, так что сейчас эта боль была совсем не новой, только заныла в сердце с новой силой.

— В 1964. — ответил Северус.

Это правда случилось уже давно. Она даже не пережила своих родителей.

— Значит, тебе было три года? После этого ты жил с отцом?

— Пять. — поправил мальчик. — И да. До этого года он в основном был здесь.

Мысли в голове Альфарда переворачивались медленно, как шестеренки в несмазанном механизме. Он предположил, что мальчик однокурсник Регулуса, но оказалось, он был сверстником Сириуса и Нарциссы. В молодости, когда он был влюблен в самую прекрасную девушку на свете и видел перед собой только десятилетия непрерывного счастья, он меньше всего обращал внимания на даты, но сейчас они медленно приходили к нему, привязанные к событиям. Вот празднование его совершеннолетия в поместье Блэков — 8 октября 1958, а за несколько месяцев до этого — гораздо более скромный день рождения Эйлин, после которого они всю ночь гуляли по лугам в окрестностях ее дома. Той осенью все было настолько идеально, что он и представить себе не мог… Эйлин исчезла прямо из школы, забрав из дома лишь кое-какие мелочи и теплую одежду — это было начало ноября. В Хогвартсе она, кажется, говорила, что принимает зелье, но Альфард не переживал насчет возможной беременности — все знали, что они были вместе, его родители готовы были играть свадьбу хоть завтра. Ничего, ничего, не предвещало беды. Эйлин в жизни не бывала в маггловском мире, в этом он был уверен точно. Вопрос был в том, когда именно мальчик родился, потому что…

«Да какая к Мерлину разница? О нем все равно нужно позаботиться». К тому же жена его брата Вальпурга неплохо разбиралась в зельях. Даже если у нее не нашлось бы нужного состава, она могла его сварить.

Альфард поднялся с кресла и приказал не терпящим возражения тоном:  
— Десять минут на сборы всем троим. Нарцисса отправляется домой, Регулус и Северус для начала — ко мне.

Северус тоже вскочил с дивана:

— Да пошли вы к черту! Никуда я с вами…

— Чудесно. — оборвал его Блэк, — Северусу собираться не нужно, можешь просто подождать своих друзей.

Регулус попытался было встать, но посмотрел на кузину, которая сидела с равнодушным видом, скрестив руки на груди и не собираясь никуда идти, и тоже сел. Перед Альфардом сидело трое подростков, один пылал ненавистью, второй смущался и смотрел в пол, а третья играла в снежную королеве. Именно племяннице он вручил порт-ключ, который наспех сделал ему брат.

— Пароль — девичья фамилия твоей матери.

Нарцисса посмотрела на него, как на домового эльфа — когда только успела научиться такому? — кивнула двум мальчикам, что-то шепнула на ухо Северусу и исчезла из дома.

Мальчиков он аппарировал сам, бесцеремонно схватив обоих за руки. Оказавшись в его доме, оба начали озираться по сторонам, хотя смотреть было в общем-то и не на что: Альфард никогда не жил здесь дольше нескольких недель, а порой и вовсе не появлялся годами. Тем не менее, благодаря старому домовому эльфу, дом всегда был ухожен.

— Регулус, можешь показать своему другу дом. Я пока сообщу твоей матери, что ты здесь.  
По лицу племянника было видно, что такая перспектива его не радует, но возражать он не посмел. Альфард же подумал, что ему сейчас только не хватало объясняться с Вальпургой — занятие, которое почти всегда затягивалось на несколько часов. Поэтому, вызвав жену брата через камин в спальне, он попросил:

— Пожалуйста, ничего сейчас не спрашивай. Я потом тебе все объясню. У тебя есть зелье определения родства?

Даже через камин было заметно, как подозрительно она рассматривала его:

— Оно называется зельем горячей крови, — поправила она, — подожди секунду.  
Можно было не сомневаться, что вскоре его ждет долгий допрос, а заодно и упреки в том, что сразу не вернул Регулуса домой, но сейчас он получил то самое зелье, которое так было ему нужно.

Ноги Альфарда слегка подрагивали. когда он спускался обратно в гостиную. Хотя он, конечно, в любом случае не мог позволить себе бросить сына Эйлин, если мальчик оказался бы от него… Даже представить невозможно, как это все изменит. Альфард Блэк меньше всего на свете подходил на роль отца. Когда-то — когда рядом была Эйлин — он очень хотел детей, также много, как было у его родителей, чтобы им было также весело играть вместе, а по выходным они могли бы ходить на пикники в лес у дома. Но уже 15 лет он не задумывался даже о самой возможности продолжения рода — благо, старшие братья наверняка избавили его от этой обязанности. Дарить дорогих кукол племянницам и катать племянников на плечах раз в пару лет — одно дело, но сын… Альфард вздрогнул. Вопрос сейчас был не в том, как было бы лучше ему. Речь шла о благе ребенка Эйлин Принц.  
Внизу мальчики склонили друг к другу головы и о чем-то шептались. Издалека они немного напомнила старших братьев самого Альфарда — между Сигнусом и Орионом как раз была примерно такая же разница в возрасте. Стоило приглядеться, и сходство, конечно, пропадало.

— Северус, — начал Альфард и растерялся. Что полагалось говорить в таких случаях? Он не мог даже представить себе. — Ты, наверное, никогда не слышал обо мне, но я знал твою мать, — знал? Как можно было таким банальным и глухим словом описать, все, что он чувствовал к этой девушке? — Я не знал, почему она покинула магический мир, но в любом случае… — нет, он мог говорить об этом, не мог ни с кем, а уж тем более с этим ребенком, смотрящим на него настороженными глазами, — После того, что я сегодня увидел, я считаю своим долгом позаботиться о том, чтобы у тебя впредь были нормальные условия. И я хотел бы попросить тебя… — в очередной раз он замялся и просто протянул флакон, подписанный аккуратным почерком педантичной Вальпурги.

Судя по глазам Северуса, он узнал зелье. На его лице в мгновение ока проступило упрямство и он прошептал:

— Не буду.

— Северус, пожалуйста…

— Оставьте меня в покое, я к вашей семейке не имею никакого отношения, — прошипел мальчишка, как раздраженная гадюка.

Рука Альфарда с фиалом бессильно опустилась вниз. Что ему оставалось делать? Он мог, конечно, использовать силу, но заставлять ребенка ради собственного успокоения казалось жестоким. В конце концов, он же сам пообещал себе (и только что сказал вслух), что в любом случае позаботиться о мальчике. А зелье всегда можно было использовать в более подходящий момент.

— Как скажешь. В таком случае мы сейчас пообедаем, а затем я пойду и поговорю с кем-нибудь, кто может знать что-то о твоих родственниках в Германии. Тебе приготовят комнату здесь на первое время. Регулус, попросить у твоих родителей, чтобы ты тоже погостил пока у меня?

Племянник расплылся в улыбке и закивал.

— Спасибо, дядюшка.

— Хорошо. Так как вы оба отказались брать с собой вещи, я принесу тебе что-нибудь из дома. И найдите почтовый каталог в библиотеке и закажите что-нибудь Северусу.

— Да, дядя, — Регулус выглядел просто как идеал хорошего поведения и Альфард почти ожидал, что маленький слизеринец (такой же, как и он сам) вот-вот что-то попросит взамен. Он не ошибся: — А можно нам почитать книги?

— Да, конечно. Это же не Гриммо, там ничего опасного нет. — он подмигнул племяннику и с облегчением заметил интерес в глазах Северуса, — а теперь пойдемте поедим.


	3. Chapter 3

Обед с детьми прошел максимально неловко. Северус ответил односложно на несколько его вопросов о школе, а потом просто замолчал и не реагировал даже на прямые реплики. Альфард мог его понять: не каждый день незнакомые люди приводили его в чужой дом. Он бы не винил его, если мальчик его боялся, но все это было чертовски больно. Сын Эйлин не доверяет ему — а может даже его собственный сын.

Альфард решил помолчать и позволить Регулусу болтать за троих. Тому удалось всего через несколько минут и Северуса втянуть в разговор. Они обсуждали какие-то школьные глупости, а сам Блэк благоразумно решил не вмешиваться. Быстро перекусив, он дал указание старому домашнему эльфу, наложил минимальные защитные заклятия на дом, которыми обычно пренебрегал, и попрощался с мальчиками. Первым делом он отправился поговорить со своим старшим братом, лордом Орионом Блэком.

Дом на площади Гриммо, 12 Альфард любил, пусть особняк и был немного странным и пугающим — одни головы домовых эльфов на лестнице чего стоили. Когда они сюда переехали, ему было всего четыре года, поэтому предыдущего большого поместья загородом он почти не помнил, только пожар очень смутно. А Гриммо, со всей его мрачностью и холодными сквозняками, с магглами сразу за окном, из-за которых нельзя было выйти погулять и вечной нехваткой комнат, так что когда приезжали гости, кому-то из братьев приходилось делить спальню… Несмотря на все это дом оставался для него родным местом. Сейчас, полтора десятка лет после того, как Альфард в последний раз жил там, он чувствовал себя так, будто только что в очередной раз вернулся из Хогвартса.

Стараясь не шуметь, он проскочил мимо столовой, где Вальпурга распекала домашних эльфов, и отправился прямиком в кабинет к брату. Он постучал и тут же вошел, застав Ориона за воспитательным процессом:

— Еще раз и прекрати паясничать, — строго выговаривал брат оболтусу Сириусу, которому, кажется, меньше всего на свете были интересны требования отца, а тем более заклинания из какой-то древней книжки. Увидев любимого дядю, он расплылся в улыбке и воспользовался его приходом как предлогом, чтобы закрыть наконец надоевшую книгу. Орион бросил на него очередной строгий взгляд и ожидающе повернулся к брату.

— Извини, что без предупреждения, но дело срочное. Найдется время поговорить?

Не задавая лишних вопросов, Орион отослал сына и налил им обоим на два пальца огневиски. Отпив, Альфард почувствовал, что теперь почти готов объяснить все, что случилось за последние пару часов.

— Ну, во-первых, твой младший у меня.

— Что, не выдержал и сбежал из-под опеки дорогой Сесилии?

— Он там и не был. Не знаю, может раньше и был, но сейчас я нашел его там же, где прохлаждалась Нарцисса. Сигнус тебе рассказывал? — Орион кивнул. — Так вот, я хотел просто найти ее, ну и заодно выяснить, откуда она взяла это чертово платье. Попал в этот Мерлином забытый маггловский городок, а там…

Брат почти не прерывал его во время рассказа, а в конце покачал головой:

\- Да уж, Альфи, даже не знаю, повезло тебе или наоборот.

— Это сын Эйлин! — в сотый раз повторил Альфард.

— Да, и, конечно, если мальчишка правда от тебя, нельзя его так бросать… Но после стольких лет на этой помойке он наверняка хуже, чем любая грязнокровка.

\- Он в слизерине, — возразил Альфард.

— Это не панацея. Хотя и забавно, учитывая, что твоя ветренная избранница была из львов. Куда ты теперь? В банк? Завещание Принцев уже должно быть в публичном доступе, хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что там что-то осталось. Тебе нужно взять его кровь и проверить отцовство.

\- Да знаю я, знаю. — отмахнулся Альфард, — но что я сделаю, если он отказывается? Через несколько дней оттает. И в любом случае, — он сомневался, стоит ли говорить об этом брату, но решил собрать всю храбрость в кулак, чтобы потом не было недоразумений, — Орион, мне все равно, мой ли он сын. Я его одного не оставлю.

Брат закатил глаза:

\- Я бы сказал, что сына некогда любимой женщины от другого всегда можно отправить в интернат, но он ведь уже учиться в Хогвартсе. Иди уже.

***

В банке ему сказали примерно то. что он и так ожидал. В завещании Принцев были упомянуты и Эйлин, и ее возможные дети, но они могли получить наследство только непосредственно после смерти, затем оно переходило родственникам в Германию. Посмотрев на их имена, Альфард вспомнил, что Дорея Шмидт была кузиной Эйлин и они, кажется, даже дружили по переписке. Он решил написать ей — разумеется, не для того, чтобы просить денег, а просто сообщить о существовании двоюродного племянника, на случай, если она захочет познакомиться.

Еще в Британии у Принцев остался дом — тот самый, возле которого они с Эйлин когда-то катались на лошадях. По закону дом тоже принадлежал родственникам из Баварии, но им он не пригодился и стоял заброшенный. Можно было попробовать выкупить его у них, наверняка только рады будут избавиться от обузы. А там восстановить, привести в порядок, и будет у Северуса собственная недвижимость к совершеннолетию.

Справившись со всеми делами меньше, чем за час, Альфард решил еще заскочить в пару магазинов на Косой Аллее. Он купил Северусу несколько комплектов самой необходимой одежды на первое время, а в кафе прихватил коробку с пирожными. Можно было возвращаться домой.

***

Крик Альфард услышал еще из середины аппарационного прыжка — он даже не знал, что такое вообще возможно. Как только он наконец полностью оказался в комнате, он тут же рванулся туда, откуда доносился голос Северуса.

Тот кричал и вырывался из рук держащего его Ориона. Взрослый волшебник с легкостью удерживал обе руки мальчишки у него за спиной одной своей, а в другой держал кинжал с испачканным кровью лезвием. Сопротивление Северуса не причиняло ему особенных неудобств и он, похоже, что-то выговаривал ему только что, но, заметив младшего брата с сумасшедшими глазами, отпустил Северуса. Тот пошатнулся и едва не упал от внезапно обретенной свободы. Альфарду схватил его за руку, чтобы поставить позади себя, но застыл. Орион, видимо, закатал ему рукав, и на бледном предплечье была видна ужасная картинка с черепом и выползавшей из его рта змеей. Альфард забыл, где уже видел такой рисунок, и успел только понадеяться, что это не была настоящая татуировка, перед тем как все-таки оттолкнул Северуса в сторону дивана, где, как он краем глаза заметил, сидел свернувшийся в клубочек и таращившийся во все глаза Регулус. Убедившись, что с обоими мальчиками на первый взгляд было все в порядке, он повернулся к брату:

— Ты что с ума сошел?!

— Успокойся, — с ледяным спокойствием отрезал тот, — Ты бы тут вечность провозился. вытирая мальчишке сопли, а мне нужно точно знать, родной он нам или нет. Смотри! — он практически тыкал ему в нос фиалом с зельем, в точности таким же, как лежал у самого Альфарда в кармане — очевидно, у его жены был запас. Только зелье в нем было не темно-зеленое, а белое. Альфард был уверен, что забыл буквально все из школьной программы по зельям, но это знание каким-то чудесным образом осталось. Белое зелье означало ближайшую родственную связь.

— Ох и ублюдок же ты, — выдохнул он. Он уже мог в красках представить, какой любовью воспылает и без того недоверчивый Северус к новоявленным родственникам.

— Да-да, как скажешь. Регулус, пойдем домой.

Альфард был занят обдумыванием своих шансов сломать брату нос, но все же удивился, когда мальчик пискнул:

— Я хочу остаться с Северусом.

Орион смерил сына взглядом:

\- У тебя и вещей тут нет. — но смягчился перед «щенячьими глазами» младшего, — Ладно, сможешь вернуться завтра, но для начала придется объяснить мне и маме, почему был не во Франции, а непонятно где.

Регулусу хватило совести опустить глаза в пол. Они быстро попрощались с Северусом, а Орион в это время тихо сказал брату:

— Эта замечательная татуировка у него на руке — я поговорю кое с кем, кто может знать об этих делах. А пока держи его в доме.

— Пошел ты, — бросил Альфард. Орион вознес глаза к небу, будто спрашивая, почему Мерлин окружил его инфантильными идиотами, и отбыл вместе с сыном.

Сразу после их ухода через камин, в окно постучалась сова. В лаконичной записке на фамильной гербовой бумаге читалось:

«Дорогой Альфард,  
Я очень надеюсь, что бастард, которого ты очевидно где-то подобрал, твой, а не моего мужа. В противном случае я буду очень зла на тебе за это ненужное прибавление в семействе.  
Вэл»

Альфард расхохотался, а Северус смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, отдергивая рукав.


	4. Что происходит в Датском королевстве?

я так мечтал идти на Франко  
по Пиренеям.  
…во имя нынешнего дня  
и вас, все будущие годы, —  
Revolucion, возьми меня  
солдатом Армии Свободы!

Евгений Евтушенко

— Расскажи мне, что нового происходит в родном Слизерине, — попросил Альфард за ужином. Ему уже пришлось едва ли не насильно вручать ему купленную одежду и убеждать в том, что он ничего за это не должен, поэтому сейчас хотелось просто поговорить о старом-добром Хогвартсе. Северус, однако, смерил его холодным взглядом и равнодушно бросил:

— Вербовка.

Он тут же вернулся к еде, как будто ему было все равно, что подумает Альфард. Но даже закоренелый холостяк Блэк знал, что подростки никогда ничего не говорят просто так.

— Ты же знаешь, что я уже несколько лет не был в Британии? Я не особо слежу за политическими новостями, так что тебе придется рассказать поподробнее. Вербовка куда?

Северус неопределенно пожал плечами, но теперь Альфард чувствовал. что ему хочется поговорить об этом.

— Вообще это все конечно неправильно. Аврорат — опасное занятие, зазывать туда детей попросту безответственно. Не ожидал этого от Дамблдора.

В ответ на его провокацию на лице мальчика появилось самодовольное выражение инсайдера, Альфард сам едва не расплылся в улыбке от этой забавной детской наивности.

— Какой идиот захочет идти в аврорат, — презрительно бросил Северус. — Это из-за этих гриффиндорских кретинов Британия становится страной третьего мира.

Альфард ждал продолжения. Северус, откусив прямо с вилку кусок телятины, не смог остановиться на сказанном.

— У магглов и тех проходят хоть какие-то реформы — а у нас болото, едва ли не со времен статута, спасибо Дамблдору! Темная магия, светлая магия, а в итоге большинство волшебников не могут наколдовать даже простой патронус. И никакого трудового законодательства, никакого прогрессивного налогообложения, никакого парламентского представительства.

Альфард был даже немного впечатлен — не многие дети-полукровки в его время имели такое твердое мнение о политике. Мальчик даже, вроде бы, говорил о настоящих проблемах — ну разве что ни при каких обстоятельствах чистокровная аристократия в Визенгамоте не согласилась бы на прогрессивное налогообложение, но в целом…

— Ты прав, конечно. У нашей семьи есть кресло в Визенгамоте и около пятидесяти голосов, но этим занимается Орион. Может, тебе стоит с ним поговорить? — он запоздало понял, что не стоило напоминать об эпизоде с зельем родства, но Северус только фыркнул презрительно:

— Никто из стариков не способен на создание нового общества.

— А кто способен?

Мальчик не ответил, но Альфард смотрел на него завороженно. На губах заиграла тонкая улыбка, даже лицо с грубыми чертами как будто преобразилось от одних только эмоций, он выглядел так, как будто уже глядел в великолепное будущее, полное счастливыми волшебниками и ведьмами. Альфард никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы с таким видом говорили о политике.

***

Здорово бывает нестись на метле над бесконечной сельвой, высматривая внизу просеку с забытым поселением. Искупаться в Ганге, который большую часть года как парное молоко — переплыть не переплыл, но об этом всегда можно соврать. Переночевать в заброшенной пирамиде в Мексике, где со всех сторон слышится шорох нарисованных змеиных перьев. Альфард правда любил свою беззаботную жизнь путешественника и не тосковал по баловству и излишествам, к которым привык дома. Но иногда, когда его угощали по-настоящему хорошей гаванской сигарой (так и не смог найти ничего подобного в самой Гаване), Альфард забывал обо всех прелестях вольной жизни и едва ли не растекался в кожаном кресле.

— Я же говорил, это лучшее, что ты когда-либо пробовал, — расплылся в улыбке Оливер Беннет, старый одноклассник Сигнуса, к которому его притащил Орион.

Выслушав вчера восторги Северуса о грядущем новом мире свободных волшебников, он немного испугался за новообретенного сына. Политика, конечно, была достойным занятием, которым Блэки занимались уже много сотен лет, но вот зачем кому-то звать в такие дела пятикурсника-полукровку? И татуировка, татуировка пугала его больше всего. Хотя Северус отказался хоть слово говорить о том, что она значил, он твердо считал, что она настоящая и никуда не исчезнет. Разумеется, это нужно было решить как можно быстрее, пока ребенок не попал в какие-то совсем уж опасные глупости. Поэтому с самого утра они с братом оставили мальчишек развлекаться дома, а сами аппарировали в дорогой, но совсем недавно построенный дом бывшего слизеринца.

— Маггловские привычки, — хмыкнул Орион.

— Ну не все могут жить по стандартам пятнадцатого столетия, извини, — добродушно ответил Беннет.

Они сидели в отделанной в восточном стиле курительной комнате и уже почти час так и не могли перейти к делу. Бесконечные социальные условности, пожалуй, больше всего раздражали Альфарда в обычаях родного факультета.

— Зато дети нынче молодые да ранние пошли, — будто бы отвлеченно заметил Орион, — до шестого курса уже рвутся под знамена.

Перемену в Беннете можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом — он, как лисица, почуял добычу:

— Так речь о твоем сыне?

— Мой сын скорее в аврорат подастся, — усмехнулся Орион, — а младшему пока рано, хотя он и интересуется. Но ты ведь в тех кругах свой? Может, поделишься информацией? Скажем так, у нас в семье неожиданное прибавление, и этот юноша оказался очень политически активным.

Беннет покивал головой с видом знатока:

— Я так понимаю, речь идет о юном Северусе?

Братья переглянулись. Как могла стать известно, что речь шла именно о нем? Об этом пока знали только они двое, Вальпурга и сами дети. Может, Нарцисса призналась своим родителям, но все Блэки хранили секреты лучше любых мертвецов.

— Только, какое отношение он имеет к вашей благородной семье? Я был уверен, что он грязнокровка.

— Как стало известно, он сын Альфарда, — коротко сообщил Орион, решив, видимо, что скоро это станет известно всем в любом случае. — А как ты узнал про него, если считал обычным грязнокровкой?

— Рекламная акция, — улыбнулся Беннет, — человек, о котором вы пришли у меня спросить, не принимает обычно в свои ряды детей.

«Что ж ты врешь, жалкий червяк» — хотел выкрикнуть Альфард, — «Северус сам сказал, что в школе вербуют!».

— Но для этого мальчика Темный лорд почему-то решил сделать исключение. Он единственный, кто принял метку до совершеннолетия. Теперь все его однокурсники будут мечтать удостоиться такой же чести, а нищий мальчишка получит присмотр и покровительство, — он говорил спокойно и уверенно, но в его глазах можно было углядеть выражение неудовольствия, как будто он сам никак не мог ухватить какую-то деталь.

— Но теперь ситуация изменилась, — возразил Альфард, — у мальчика есть отец, и, ты уж прости за прямоту, не последняя по значимости семья в Британии. Никакое покровительство Блэкам не нужно.

Беннет долго посмотрел на него, потом еще дольше задержал взгляд на его старшем брате.

— Это чертовски неловкая ситуация, но ничего уже не отыграешь назад. Впрочем, вам не стоит волноваться — Темный Лорд и так не отправил бы мальчишку на бойню и уж тем более побережет юного Блэка. В конце концов, это будет неплохим политическим стартом для мальчика-полукровки.

— Он сын чистокровной ведьмы, — бросил Орион.

— Эйлин?

Братья кивнули в унисон. У Альфарда внутри что-то сжалось. Все знали Эйлин Принц. Она была замечательной девушкой: искренней, умной, доброй. Ее помнили даже через двадцать лет. И тем не менее она умерла на какой-то маггловской помойке, а ее ребенок — его ребенок! — прозябал там пятнадцать лет. Это было проявлением какой-то высшей, вселенской несправедливости.

— Неплохой политический старт у Блэков был больше тысячи лет назад, — не слишком вежливо сказал Орион, — но расскажи лучше, что делает эта ваша метка.

— До конца я и сам не знаю — у меня самого ее нет. Кроме символической ценности она, естественно, носит функцию связи и может работать как портключ. Их получают в основном молодые люди как знак особого расположения, их и учат с ними обращаться. Волшебники нашего возраста имеют более эффективные средства. Но все же вам стоит поговорить с самим Темным Лордом. Уверен, он будет только рад иметь дело с таким прославленным родом.

Беннет слегка улыбнулся и Альфард повторил это выражение, точно зная, что похожая полуулыбка заиграла и на лице его брата. Разговор между тремя слизеринцами почти неизбежно приходил именно к такому завершению, когда никто из них не видел причин делиться большим количеством информации. Сейчас, впрочем, они узнали довольно многое.

— Спасибо за разговор, Оливер, — поблагодарил Орион, поднимаясь, — мы увидим тебя на балу в Августе?

— Не уверен, что получил приглашение.

— Оно должно быть затерялось. Я прикажу эльфам сегодня же выслать другое.

— Посетить дом Блэков будет честью для меня. До свиданья, джентльмены.

***

Альфард хотел идти домой и вытрясти и Северуса больше правды, но брат, не спрашивая, аппарировал с ним на Гриммо. Вальпурга, которой он все рассказал вчера вечером, присоединилась к ним в гостиной и молча выжидающе смотрела. Никто не приказал эльфам принести обед или напитки. Альфард устало приложил руку ко лбу:

— И зачем ему именно Северус?

— Не будь идиотом, — раздраженно бросил брат, — он прекрасно знал, что мальчишка твой и только ждал, когда это выплывет наружу. Если бы не глупость Нарциссы, захотевший покрасоваться в наряде с покойницы, сам бы намекнул мне на это.

Вальпурга согласно кивнула:

— Зелье горячей крови доступно всем, а на слизерине он так или иначе должен был признаться кому-то, кто была его мать.

— Да кто он вообще такой? Что за «Темный Лорд», к мерлиновой матери? Лорды у нас теперь делятся по цветам?

Муж с женой переглянулись, осуждая его невежество. Альфард опять почувствовал себя глупым мальчишкой перед старшими братьями и кузенами. Но он годами не бывал в Британии — откуда ему было знать, кто выдумывал себе новые титулы.

— О, ты его прекрасно знаешь еще со школы, — иронично протянула Вальпурга, — грязнокровный король слизерина, в штопаной рубахе, а туда же, изучать темную магию.

— Она говорит о Томе Риддле, — хладнокровно пояснил брат, — после школы он неизвестно на какие деньги поездил по миру, прямо как ты, но через десять лет вернулся и начал активно консолидировать вокруг себя что-то вроде партии. Никакого наследства у него по-прежнему нет, что не мешает ему называть себя лордом Волдемортом. У всех его сторонников вместе взятых достаточно денег и влияния, чтобы сделать его серьезной политической силой. Но он до сих пор не заявил о себе в Визенгамоте. Судя по тому, что я слышал, их собрание напоминает едва ли не культ, особенно для молодых, которые не знали его со школы. Говорят, Дамблдор боится войны.

Альфард глупо смотрел на него, пытаясь понять. Он помнил Томми Риддла, хотя тот был сильно старше: дьявольски красивый и талантливый, даже его кровь не могла сильно испортить его положение в Слизерине. Он был таинственным и сладкоречивым, будучи старостой, учил младшекурсников запрещенным в школе заклинаниям и всегда убеждал кого-нибудь из приятелей пригласить его погостить на каникулы, чтобы не оставаться одному в школе. Он вполне мог представить себе Тома, строившего политическую карьеру — тот был рожден для этого даже больше, чем любой другой с их факультета.

Но в магической Британии чистая кровь решала все. У мальчишки из приюта не было ни малейшего шанса стать лидером — серым кардиналом, высоким чином в министерств, кем угодно, но никто не мог так просто взять и начать называть себя лордом! И уж тем более было странно, что прочие чистокровные ему это позволяли и даже следовали за ним.  
И его сын — этот тощий мальчишка, которого он сам одного в Косой переулок не выпустил бы — оказался в самой гуще этой политической игры. Кто-то хитрый и жестокий намеренно вывел его в роли пешки на эту шахматную доску, чтобы использовать для влияния на Блэков. Этого нельзя было допустить, Альфарду — из чувства долга, Ориону — хотя бы из гордости.

***

Орион пообещал поднять еще кое-какие старые связи и разузнать побольше о новоявленном лорде и его молодых сторонниках. Если все, чего он хотел — голосов Блэков по какому-нибудь закону, избавиться от уродливой татуировки было бы легко. Но Альфард чувствовал, что этот человек, кем бы он теперь ни стал, не упустит своего шанса повлиять на их семью. В конце-концов, если Северус был единственным, получившем метку в таком возрасте. значит, Волдеморт и правда хотел заполучить его себе и побыстрее.

Попрощавшись с Вальпургой и братом, он решил аппарировать с улицы, но в холле столкнулся со старшим племянником. Сириус смотрел на него с надеждой, как будто ожидая, что Альфард развеет смертельную скуку летних каникул, проводимых в родительском доме.

— Дядя! Ты что, так и не поговоришь со мной за весь приезд? И куда вы ходили с отцом? И…

— Сириус, как всегда, начал болтать без умолку, ожидая немедленного ответа на каждый из своих вопросов.

Альфард ласково потрепал его по голове:

— Извини, приятель, совсем не было времени. Зато в этот раз я останусь в Британии подольше, — глаза Сириуса загорелись от восторга, — Это все чертовски сложно объяснить… Но если ты зайдешь как-нибудь ко мне в гости, я смогу познакомить тебя с моим сыном. Вы с ним одного возраста.

Сириус был неглупым мальчиком и наверняка быстро представил себе, как именно у мужчины мог появиться доселе неизвестный сын-подросток, но мысли свои оставил при себе. Альфард понял, что действительно не расскажет ему всей этой истории за пару минут, поэтому лучше попозже заняться этим обстоятельно. Он поцеловал племянника в макушку, пообещал отпросить его у родителей в ближайшие дни и вышел за дверь, аппарировав прямо с крыльца, где все еще действовали маггло-отталкивающие чары.

Оказавшись дома, он первым делом заметил Регулуса, читавшего в кресле в гостиной.

— Где твой кузен? — спросил Альфард, словно пробуя последнее слово на вкус.

— А, они вышли прогуляться.

— Кто они? — похолодел Альфард. Нарцисса должна была быть дома, как и все остальные, кто пока знали о случившемся. Защитный контур не был нарушен, но он изначально был самым простым и годился лишь на то, чтобы не выпускать детей за территорию поместья. Взрослый способный волшебник мог легко пройти через него, не потревожив.

Не дождавшись даже ответа Регулуса, Альфард выбежал на улицу. Сразу после небольшой зеленой лужайки начиналась придомовая аллея, окруженная редко стоящими буками с обоих сторон. Вся аллея хорошо просматривалась и где-то на полпути, в полумиле от дома, можно было разглядеть две темные фигуры, поменьше и побольше, идущие к границе поместья в сторону дороги. Альфард оказался возле них в считанные минуты. Медленно идущая пара даже не заметила его из-за тихого, но оживленного разговора.

Это был Северус, надевший рубашку и брюки, купленные Альфардом вчера, но без мантии. В развивающимися на теплом ветру волосами он больше, чем раньше, напоминал одного из Блэков. Альфард некстати подумал, что уговорить его поменять фамилию (да он даже не знал, какая у мальчика была сейчас!) станет настоящей битвой. Взяв подростка под руку, рядом с ним степенно вышагивал Люциус Малфой, выше его почти на две головы и как всегда безукоризненно одетый. У Альфарда потемнело в глазах. Этот парень ему никогда не нравился.

— Северус! — крикнул он, наконец догоняя их, — быстро домой!

Резко обернувшись, Северус выглядел испуганно в первый момент, но быстро спрятался за маской самоуверенности:

— Я никуда не пойду!

Альфард собирался было еще раз прикрикнуть, но вальяжный голос Люциуса прозвучал первым:

— Северус, слушайся отца. Мы скоро увидимся с тобой. Я рад, что ты наконец-то на своем месте.

Как по волшебству юноша кротко кивнул, пробормотал прощание и отправился к особняку. Альфард проводил его взглядом и вернулся к Малфою. Снова до того, как Блэк начал его распекать, молодой человек заговорил:

— Простите за это вторжение, мистер Блэк. Вы же знаете, я не имел в виду ничего предосудительного. Ваш сын дорог мне, и как только я услышал от Нарциссы…

— Нарциссу давно стоит высечь, как и прочих юных заговорщиков, — жестко прервал Альфард, — Так что же, Люциус, ты все знал? Это не благодаря тебе случайно у Северуса на руке появилась эта замечательная татуировка?

Наглеца ничем нельзя было смутить.

— Это ни в коей степени не моя заслуга, да вы и сами знаете, кого следует благодарить.

— Будь уверен, поблагодарю. О чем ты с ним говорил?

— Поверьте, только делал ему полезное для вас же внушение. Снейп — не домашний мальчик, ему ничего не стоит сбежать. Я этого не хочу, вы, я уверен, тоже.

Альфард был удивлен абсолютной наглостью этого мальчишки. Он неплохо знал его отца — такой же самовлюбленный и самоуверенный, он все же был проще в общении, часто шутил и вел себя согласно своему возрасту. Люциус, казалось, родился тридцатипятилетним.

— Значит так, мистер Малфой, — он иронично выделил два последних слово, зная, что юнцу наверняка неприятно, что он до сих пор не являлся лордом — такие ждут не дождутся смерти родителей, чтобы заполучить титул, — во-первых, я не советую тебе никогда больше не являться в мой дом без приглашения. Разговаривать с моим сыном ты тоже сможешь только с моего личного разрешения, как минимум до его совершеннолетия. В советах по его воспитанию я не нуждаюсь, а с тем, во что вы его втянули, разберусь самостоятельно. Я понятно объясняю?

— Разумеется, мистер Блэк, — Малфой склонил голову с выражением наигранной покорности, — еще раз прошу прощения за это недоразумение. Полагаю, мы скоро увидимся снова и, я надеюсь, вы измените свое мнение обо мне. До свидания.

— До свидания, Люциус.

Он долго стоял, наблюдая, как фигура в черной мантии удалялась сквозь буковую аллею. Малфой аппарировал только вплотную подойдя к маггловской дороге.

Альфард вернулся в дом, не успев еще достаточно остыть. Регулус отложил книгу и шептался о чем-то с Северусом, снова склонив голову так, что его короткие черные вихры касались волос кузена.

— Молодые люди, не хотите ли объясниться?

Оба уставились в пол, Северус — в выражении упрямого неповиновения, а племянник, похоже, просто притворяясь виноватым.

— Опасно пускать посторонних людей на территорию поместья. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы уходить с ними куда-то!

— Люциус мой друг, — пробормотал мальчик.

Альфарду вдруг стало болезненно его жалко. Люциус Малфой, каким он его знал, был одним из самых холодных и неприятных типов в магическом мире. Как мало у ребенка должно было быть друзей, чтобы искренне верить в расположение этого человека? Но нужно было остыть. Не успев еще стать отцом в полной мере, Альфард точно знал, что не хотел бы стать для сына врагом и тираном.

— И тем не менее, это не повод вести себя безответственно. В следующий раз если ты хочешь увидеться с кем-то, тебе следует сказать об этом мне.

В глазах Северуса плескалась злость. Он явно был недоволен таким положением вещей. Возможно, Малфой был в чем-то прав, и мальчик не привык к какому-то ни было контролю со стороны взрослых. Для самого Альфард это было само собой разумеющимся: до совершеннолетия у него была некоторая степень личной свободы только в школе, в остальное время он и не думал ослушаться родителей или одного из старших братьев.

— Это не обсуждается. А теперь давай пройдем в мой кабинет, нам нужно поговорить еще кое о чем другом.

Северус последовал за ним, громко стуча ботинками по паркету. «Да, я забыл купить ему нормальную обувь, — вспомнил Альфард, — нужно будет как можно скорее взять его самого в Косой переулок и купить все остальное. Одежду, в которой он появился, следовало бы сжечь». В кабинете он взмахом палочки разжег камин, сел в кресло рядом с огнем и жестом предложил Северусу точно такое же. Тот примостился на краешке, продолжая сверлить взглядом свои ботинки (которые, к тому же, оказались грязными).

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, что вы называете «темной меткой» и не отстану от тебя, пока не получу все ответы. Ты знаешь, почему ты единственный получил ее до совершеннолетия?

К его удивлению, Северус мгновенно пошел красными пятнами стыда. Альфард выжидал и через несколько секунд он взял себя в руки и выдавил:

— Он хотел выделить меня. Ему нужно больше полукровок и магглорожденных.

— Зачем?

— Электорат.

— В Британии нет всеобщего избирательного права. Большинство магглорожденных и полукровок не имеют голосов в Визенгамоте.

— Пока нет. К тому же, кровь требует обновления для сохранения чистоты.

А вот это было уже плохо. Мальчик почти дословно цитировал «Доктрину крови», псевдонаучный магический трактат конца девятнадцатого века, которого придерживался сам Гриндевальд. Хотя доктрина никогда не призывала к уничтожению магглов или магглорожденных и даже поддерживала смешанные браки в некоторых случаях, после окончания войны даже вспоминать об этой теории было не comme il faut. Очевидно, кто-то ознакомил подростка с редким сейчас переводом на английский.

— А в случае войны из нас получатся гораздо лучшие солдаты. Полукровкам нечего терять, зато получить можно многое.

Альфард выдохнул и отчеканил, немного жестче, чем хотелось бы:

— Запомни раз и навсегда: ты — не полукровка. Ты один из рода Блэк и к тебе будут относиться должным образом.

Северус расхохотался. Его смех был заливистым и даже странно искренним, но при этом невероятно злым. Он смеялся долго, только когда в уголках глаз выступили слезы и Альфард уже начинал волноваться, он наконец успокоился.

— Кто тебя туда привел?

— Этого я вам не скажу, можете не стараться.

Конечно, получить ответ всегда можно было. Альфард посомневался секунду, но решил все-таки до поры оставить этот вопрос. Тем более, что сейчас он был почти полностью уверен, что проводником мальчика был Малфой.

— Ты знаешь, кто стоит на высших постах вашей организации?

— Там нет формализованной структуры и очень высокая секретность. Никто не знает всех участников, но многие умеренные консерваторы, особенно из молодых, вступили.

Нужно было спросить еще миллион разных вопросов, по-настоящему важных, но у Альфарда, почти против его воли, вырвался только один:

— Тебе было страшно?

В непонимающем лице не было бравады юности. Северус не пытался скрыть страх:

— Нет, конечно. Разве что не оправдать доверие. Но слизеринцы всегда этого опасаются.

— Ты прав. Но, как не оправдавший доверие древнейшего и благороднейшего семейства Блэк, могу откровенно тебе сказать: это еще не самое страшное. Важные люди поймут.

— У меня таких нет.

Альфард покачал головой, но не посмел навязываться. Придет время, и он постарается стать для него настоящим отцом. Пока же он вряд ли имел моральное право претендовать на авторитет и душевную близость. Конечно, это не остановит его, когда придется разбираться со всей этой «организацией» и он не постесняется быть жестким или даже жестоким, только бы защитить этого мальчишку, но прямо сейчас он хорошо понимал его недоверие. Тут его осенило:

— Подожди, а как же Нарцисса и Регулус? Вообще расскажи, как вы подружились.

— Мы учимся вместе, — ответил он лаконично, но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд все же пояснил, — Регулус значительно выигрывает на контрасте с его туповатым братцем, а Нарцисса любит исследовать все необычное — в том числе и полукровок. Хотя с ней мы познакомились, когда Люциус учился в школе. Но вы недооцениваете их приверженность идеологии.

Пропустив комментарий о племянниках, Альфард уцепился за тему, которая его правда волновала:

— Люциус сильно старше тебя. Как у вас получается общаться?

— Я его уважаю. — отрезал мальчик — он мне помогает.

— Да, он, конечно, просто воплощение всего слизеринского, — позволил себе улыбнуться Альфард.

Северус ощетинился:

— А что, это плохо?

— Разумеется, нет. Не забывай, я и сам выпускник нашего славного факультета. Может, я не самый амбициозный человек, особенно, если сравнивать с остальными членами нашей семьи. Но мне близки те же ценности. Для меня быть слизеринцем — значит, самому ставить для себя цели, двигаться к ним любыми средствами и не позволять другим влиять на себя. Нет ничего хуже, чем слишком поздно понять, что все это время ты был пешкой в чужой игре.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него и чуть заметно кивнул. В наступившей тишине Альфард еще раз рассмотрел резкие черты его лица. Он снова подумал об Эйлин, хотя внешней схожести между ними почти не было — разве что в резко очерченных скулах, но Альфард подозревал, что стоит исчезнуть подростковой худобе, скулы тоже пропадут. Он так и не смог пока до конца осознать, что этот молодой человек — его сын, его плоть и кровь. Себе приходилось признаться, что пока в нем говорили только любовь к погибшей невесте и чувство долга. Но он также знал, что со временем он по-настоящему узнает Северуса, и им будет руководить уже любовь к нему. Он уже чувствовал первые ростки этой любви в своем сердце.

— Тебе сказали, что от тебя ожидают в этой организации? Ведь не просто так они выдают стильные татуировки?

Северус бессознательно потер предплечье:

— Эта была рекламная акция. В ближайшие несколько лет никто не подпустит меня ни к каким делам. Мне нужно просто быть символом новой политики для слизеринцев — да и для всех остальных тоже.

— А после окончания школы? Какие у них цели и как именно в них вписываешься ты?

— Это зависит от того, как произойдет захват власти. Если Темный Лорд сможет получить большинство в Визенгамоте — тогда все, кто не хочет сам заниматься политикой, окажутся по большей части не нужны. Если нет — тогда придется сражаться.

— А ты не хочешь заниматься политикой?

— Я не верю в скорый слом классового общества в Британии и адекватно оцениваю свое положение, — усмехнулся юноша.

— Брось. Ты можешь сколько угодно смеяться, но ты — Блэк. Классовое общество Британии расстелится у твоих ног. Если у тебя есть идеи, у тебя будут все возможности, чтобы их осуществить.

Северус покачал головой, как будто услышал полную глупость. Верил он в это или нет, это было правдой. Наследником рода был Сириус, но это мало ограничивало позицию Северуса. Если он договорится с Орионом, уже через несколько лет сможет представлять интересы семьи в Визенгамоте или иметь головокружительную карьеру в любом отделе Министерства. Но об этом они еще поговорят в будущем — сейчас Альфарда гораздо больше волновала, что юноша серьезно рассматривал возможность «сражаться» за непонятно какие идеалы. «Мерлин и Моргана, куда же он влез?».


	5. Темный лорд

Не ходи за ним, не надо,  
Хоть зовёт, ну и пусть,  
С ним до рая и до ада  
Я пойду и вернусь.

Ночь, дождь, дым от сигареты,  
Вдаль уводят следы,  
Ухожу гулять со смертью  
Я, но лишь бы не ты.

Канцлер Ги

На следующее утро Альфард проснулся рано и, как мальчишка, сбежал по лестнице вниз. Было радостно и весело — как будто сегодня был день рождения, Йоль и Самайн одновременно. Потаенной болью в уголке сознание отзывалось только воспоминание об Эйлин, но по ней он отскорбел уже давно, и чувство, остававшееся с ним последние пятнадцать лет, было мягким, почти поэтичным и скорее напоминало элегическую грусть, чем всепоглощающее горе по усопшей любимой. Теперь же он чувствовал себя так, будто получил лучшый из возможных подарков от мироздания.

Он приказал своему старому эльфу разбудить Северуса, дождался его прихода в столовую, а потом едва ли не с умилением наблюдал, как тот ест. Он и сам не ожидал от себя такой сентиментальности. Северус бросил на него пару непонимающих взглядов, свидетельствующих о том, что он заметил такое отношение и категорически не одобряет его, но не отвлекся от своей миссии хотя бы попробовать все, что было на столе.  
Альфард мало разбирался в экономической стратификации магглов, но мог представить себе, что в том доме, откуда он забрал его накануне, на столе даже в праздники не водился сливочный сыр и красная рыба. Обычно он сам приказывал готовить одно блюдо, чтобы съесть все и не выбрасывать продукты понапрасну, но сейчас он дал указание приготовить всего и сразу, чем привел в восторг своей эльфа и о чем не пожалел сам. Северус ел с большим аппетитом, чем вчера, хотя, возможно, он просто использовал завтрак как предлог, чтобы не разговаривать с Альфардом.

Письмо пришло, уже когда они заканчивали есть. Его принесла сова Ориона — он переслал адресованное ему письмо с приглашением в поместье семейства Эйвери, прибавив только две строчки:

«Нужно сходить разобраться. Возьми мальчишку с собой — у него есть приличная одежда? Если нет, можешь одолжить у Регулуса. ОБ».

Настроение тут же испортилось. Он не хотел винить сына, видит Мерлин, сложно было ожидать от мальчика проницательности и рассудительности, но ему очень не нравилось все происходящее. Эйвери были из младших пэров, едва ли виконтами. По статусу им было положено оказывать Блэкам всевозможное уважение, но в письме Эйвери-старшего, хотя и безукоризненно вежливом, между строк читалось ожидание того, что его приглашение будет принято без промедлений. В другой ситуации брат бы проигнорировал такое послание только чтобы охладить наглость написавшего. То, что он не выразил ни малейшего неудовольствия, явно говорило о его личном участии в решении этой странной проблемы, и Альфард был искренне благодарен ему.

«Впрочем, если вчера он был прав, и Северуса привлекли специально, зная о его настоящем наследстве, так просто его никто не отпустит. Придется чем-то жертвовать».  
Он надеялся, что брат останется таким же лояльным. Он имел собственное состояние и мог многое осуществить просто как младший член семейства Блэк, но возможности Ориона были несравнимо больше. Его помощь могла стать неоценимой.

— Северус, ты знаешь семью Эйвери?

— Я учусь с их сыном.

— И как ты его находишь?

Северус отпил чая, громко прихлебывая, и пожал плечами:

— Он чуть менее самовлюбленный, чем остальные чистокровные. Но не настолько, чтобы общаться с кем-нибудь вроде меня.

Альфард вздохнул. В слизерине и правда даже младшекурсники были чопорными и зацикленными на себе, полукровкам по-началу всегда приходилось сложно. Но рано или поздно любой снобизм несколько ослабевал — к выпуску большинство из немногих случайно попавших на факультет маглокровок обзаводились связями, помогающими им занять прочную позицию в магическом мире. Северус и сам подружился хотя бы с его племянниками и Малфоем. Но он от природы казался необщительным, погруженным в себя и книги. Возможно, это тоже помешало ему построить близкие отношения со сверстниками. В слизерине от полукровок ожидали некоторой почтительности и только прирожденные лидеры, как Том Риддл, могли позволить себе играть по собственным правилам. Но сейчас, когда тайна о происхождении Северуса стала известной, к нему наверняка начнут относится по-другому.

— Нас с тобой приглашают к ним на обед. Ничего слишком официального не будет — ты пообщаешься с одноклассниками, а я со взрослыми. Постараюсь разобраться, что к чему в этой вашей организации.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо. Будь готов отправиться после полудня.

***

Северус вырос в Тупике Прядильщиков. Первые месяцы в Хогвартсе он ходил с раскрытым ртом, восхищаясь каждой статуей, балконом и лестницей. Замок, казалось, был построен, чтобы завораживать грязнокровок, видевших подобное только в кино. Дом Альфарда Блэка тоже его поразил, но теперь Северус лучше умел скрывать свои чувства. К тому же, из рассказов Регулуса он знал, что это была довольно скромная усадьба по чистокровным меркам — в самый раз для холостяка, не появлявшегося на родине годами.

Он никогда не был других магических домах, не считая магазинов в Косом Переулке. Его однокурсники часто звали друг друга в гости на каникулы, но сам Северус не получал таких приглашений. Регулус всегда выглядел виноватым, собираясь домой: он был бы рад позвать приятеля, но его родители не были бы рады видеть у себя в доме полукровку. Нарцисса весь последний год то и дело начинала убеждать его рассказать все ее отцу, который мог бы «устроить его возвращение в мир, где он должен был быть по праву», но Северус отмахивался от этой идеи. Он никогда не хотел иметь ничего общего с Блэками, особенно после того, как был удостоен принятия темной метки. Если бы его отец не сбежал, если бы Нарцисса не решила назло родителям провести лето в его магловском доме, если бы он убрал портрет матери, как давно собирался…

А теперь он шагал по аккуратному до тошноты английскому парку к дому Эйвери, а Альфард Блэк так и не убрал руку с его плеча. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось общаться с надутыми, самоуверенными чистокровными, пытаясь выдать себя за того, кем он не был. Но указания Люциуса были ясны. «Веди себя прилично» — коротко приказал он вчера, как только они вышли из дома Блэка, — «Альфарад не даст тебя в обиду. Это партия в которой полукровка Снейп погиб бы ни за что в первые десять ходов. Тебе придется усмирить свою гордость и быть умнее». Как Северус не ненавидел его за эти слова, он был вынужден признать их правоту.

К вящему облегчению Северуса, обеда как такового не было. Их с Блэком дружески поприветствовал хозяин поместья, а затем сразу пригласил мужчину пройти с ним, отослав Северуса вместе со своим сыном «поиграть».

Эйвери почти взлетел по лестнице, болтая что-то о том, как он рад был снова встретиться. Северус, конечно, не верил ему ни на кнат, но вынужден был признать, что даже такая ложь была приятней холодного равнодушия, к которому он привык за пять лет учебы.

Они пришли не в комнату, а на открытую террасу без перил, выходившую на задний двор. В плетенном кресле вальяжно развалился Мальсибер — другой их однокурсник с жестоким лицом и копной светло-рыжих кудрей. Эван Розье, кузен Нарциссы, увидев его тут же расхохотался и подошел ближе:

— Ну ты и мастер хранить секреты, Снейп! Или мне следует говорить «Блэк»?

— Пошел к черту, — беззлобно отозвался Северус. Лицемерие однокурсников раздражало. Он в отличие от них не собирался менять своего отношения.

— Да бросьте вы, — Белами Нотт, на год старше, поднялся с пола. Он всегда был беззлобным и вечно пытался всех помирить, за что в слизерине ему иногда доставалось. — Северус, мы и правда рады, что ты теперь по-настоящему можешь быть одним из нас.

Тот усмехнулся холодно. Оглядевшись, он заметил еще нескольких молодых людей, все его знакомые, чуть старше или младше, все чистокровные до тошноты. Снова, как будто ему было одиннадцать, он почувствовал себя не на своем месте. Блэк купил ему немного приличной одежды — ничего особенного, белые рубашки и классические брюки. Сейчас Северус как никогда был рад, что не стал чрезмерно упираться и воспользовался случаем засунуть собственную старую одежду в самых дальний угол шкафа. Его (вернее, отцовские ботинки), пусть и вычищенные домовым эльфом, сейчас, казалось, привлекали всеобщее внимание. Северус знал: у всех этих мальчишек с раннего детства в голове был настроен счетчик, безошибочно отличающий дешевые вещи от приличных по их меркам.

Приятели собрались вокруг него, будто кольцо акул. Даже взгляды их казались какими-то голодными. Наконец, Мальсибер не выдержал:

— Так это правда? Он правда… — такая неуверенность совсем не была ему свойственна. Осознав, что он имел в виду, Северус приободрился. Едва ли не впервые в жизни у него было то, чего не было у избалованных папенькиных сынков. Он планировал воспользоваться этим по максимуму.

Через несколько минут все юноши расположились на полу, у каждого в руке — стакан холодного лимонада, между ними — большая тарелка с закусками. Северус щурился от солнца, светившего прямо в глаза. Он поддался на уговоры показать все еще побаливающую темную метку и позволил себе несколько минут купаться во всеобщем восхищении, пока не отдернул рукав.

— Это невероятно, — прошептал Эван с ноткой зависти.

Мальсибер был гораздо откровеннее в своих чувствах:

— Все равно не понимаю, почему именно ты.

— Ты много чего не понимаешь, — насмешливо осадил его Эйвери, — Северус, ты и правда счастливчик. Надеюсь только, война не закончится до нашего выпуска.

— Да уж. — улыбнулся Нотт, — теперь эти гриффиндорские ублюдки наверняка пожалеют, что посмели поднять на тебя палочки.

— Ага, особенно его новоявленный кузен.

Северус помрачнел. Он знал, что Мальсибер был прав: ни Поттер, ни Блэк не прекратят своих домогательств, а скорее всего их «шутки» станут еще отвратительней. Он не надеялся на помощь Альфарда — тот наверняка будет пытаться помирить их, а вскоре окончательно встанет на сторону племянника. Но покровительство Темного Лорда могло заставить его обычно равнодушных однокурсников помочь ему. В конце концов, именно ради этого он и согласился на предложение Люциуса.

— Кстати, Северус, — Эйвери решил переменить тему, — мой отец — ты же помнишь, он работает в отделе образования — сказал, что ты можешь пересдать экзамены, которые пропустил. Попроси мистера Блэка написать ему, и он все устроит.

— Спасибо, — холодно ответил Северус. После того, что случилось у озера, он просто не мог заставить себя появится на практической части по защите и травологии на следующий день. Тогда он думал, что вообще не вернется в Хогвартс, но теперь, видимо, придется отрабатывать эту жалкую попытку отсидеться в подземельях. — А как у тебя с экзаменами?

Эйвери успел только пожать плечами, когда Мальсибер разразился трагическим стоном:

— Все просто ужасно. Родители готовы были выжечь меня с семейного древа, а сестра прямо наслаждается этим. Кстати, Снейп, хотел попросить тебя помочь мне с Чарами. Флитвик возьмет меня на курс к ТРИТОНам, но я потерял нить его повествования в середине четвертого курса.

Северус пожал плечами:

— Я не против, но Чары — не моя специальность. Может, тебе лучше спросить у Мелинды.

— Ну уж нет, заниматься с девчонкой, с которой не пытаешься переспать — худшее, что можно придумать. Я тоже в долгу не останусь. Устроим тебе почетный эскорт во всех коридорах, чтобы в неприятности не попадал.

Заметив кривую ухмылку Северуса, Нотт поспешил польстить ему:

— И не прибедняйся насчет Чар — то, что положено делать полукровке, выглядит как неуместное кокетство у чистокровного. Лучше поделись, что ты еще успел придумать.

После фиаско с левикорпусом, ставшим общешкольным достоянием в считанные часы, Северус зарекся рассказывать хоть кому-то о своих изобретениях. Но как раз перед появлением Блэка в Тупике Прядильщиков он пытался магией хоть как-то упростить жизнь в доме без центрального водоснабжения и абсолютно случайно получил крайне бесполезное, но эффектно выглядящее заклинание. Эту глупость даже такие кретины, как Мародеры, не смогли бы обратить против него. Поэтому он достал палочку и приготовился повторить заклинание раз сорок, чтобы выучил даже Мальсибер.

***

Альфард тем временем имел возможность оценить убранство дома Эйвери. Поместье было поздним подражанием классицизму и сейчас они с хозяином проходили по залитой солнцем анфиладе комнат. Дом был обставлен богато, но не вычурно, на видных местах красовались не самые дорогие, а самые старинные предметы как символы древности рода. По сравнению с этим домом, его собственное жилище выглядело скромно, а особняк на Гриммо — мрачно и эклектично. Но они были Блэками и поэтому были избавлены от необходимости доказывать благородство своего происхождения.

— Благодарю, что приняли мое скромное приглашение, — радушно улыбнулся Эйвери-старший. — Мальчики наверняка найдут общий язык.

— Безусловно, — кивнул Альфард.

— Ваш брат и лорд Волдеморт решили не обедать, поэтому мы присоединимся к ним за чаем. Вы ведь не голодны?

Чай подавали в музыкальной гостиной, отделанной голубым шелком. Войдя, Альфард сразу заметил брата, сидящего в кресле с непроницаемым лицом и только потом еще двух мужчин, расположившихся неподалеку. Первым был Абраксас Малфой, приветственно махнувший ему рукой. Альфард успел лишь заметить, что тот значительно выглядел старше, чем в его последний визит, когда его внимание переключилось на незнакомца. Впрочем, он тоже был ему известен: напротив его брата с королевским достоинством восседал никто иной, как Том Риддл, или лорд Волдеморт, как он теперь называл себя.

Немудрено, что Альфард не узнал его с первого взгляда. Он помнил его со школы изящным юношей с волнистыми черными волосами и точеным лицом, на котором даже дешевые перешитые мантии всегда сидели как безукоризненно. С тех пор Риддл, разумеется, возмужал, его лицо выражало теперь не юную порочную прелесть, а настоящее совершенство порока. Он выглядел как человек, который попробовал и познал все, и которому наскучили удовольствия и страсти простых смертных.

Серые внимательные глаза наконец обратились к вошедшим.

— Лорд Эйвери, мистер Блэк. Благодарю, что присоединились к нам. Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Альфард был с детства натренирован официальными обедами, но сейчас он не мог сделать ни глотка предложенного ему чая. Они обменялись взглядами с братом. Одним движением ресниц Орион приказал ему успокоиться.

— Пожалуй, мне следует еще раз уверить вас в том, что я только что сказал лорду Блэку. Я не собираюсь причинять юному Северусу никакого вреда. Метка, которую он получил, не станет источником проблем — я вообще не собираюсь активировать ее без особой необходимости. Это был лишь знак моего особо расположения к этому юноше — и, вы должны меня понять, я имел только лучшие намерения.

— Ни я, ни мой брат и не сомневались в этом, — коротко произнес Орион, и отсуствтие титула в конце прозвучало как оскорбление. Он начинал игру. — Но и вам стоит понять наши опасения. Северус еще слишком юн, чтобы участвовать в политических играх.

Темный лорд серьезно кивнул и обратился к Альфарду, будто решив, что потратил достаточно времени на старшего Блэка:

— Будь у меня сын, я бы тоже пытался оградить его от всех опасностей. Вы, Альфард, станете замечательным отцом для мальчика. Поверьте, он еще поймет это и поблагодарит вас от всей души.

Альфарад медленно кивнул. Он знал, чего нужно ожидать дальше.

— Но поймите и вы меня. Я был бы плохим политиком, если бы не привечал к себе самых талантливым молодых волшебников. Северус, безусловно, из их числа. Полукровка, Блэк или наследник самого Мерлина — для меня это не столь важно. Северуса никто не заставлял присоединятся ко мне.

— Ему пятнадцать лет! — не смог сдержаться Альфард.

Волдеморт, казалось, не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

— Это не мешает ему видеть то, что многие взрослые волшебники предпочитают не замечать. Ваш сын своими глазами видел всю мерзость магловского образа жизни, но он смог понять, что магический мир в существующем виде не может предложить ему ничего лучше. Хогвартс — прекрасная модель нашего общества в миниатюре, со всей его несправедливостью и двуличием, вам не кажется?

Альфарад хотел промолчать, но через несколько секунд тяжелой, переполненной смыслом тишины понял, что лорд ожидал его ответа. Он глубоко вдохнул. Собрался. Ориона молчал, давая ему возможность самому выбирать стратегию. Сейчас только он был ответственен не только за себя, но и за невинного ребенка.

— Я согласен. Магический мир несовершенен. Возможно, положение моей семьи порой предотвращает меня от лицезрения всех его уродств, но никто не остается полностью слеп. К тому же, я бывал в магловском мире и понимаю, что мы не сможем скрываться вечно.

К его удивлению, Волдеморт сдержанно засмеялся. Это был приятный глубокий смех, делавший его чуть более похожим на обычного человека.

— Альфард, вы говорите прямо как юные фаталистичные гриффиндорцы. Магловский мир давно знает о нас — те в нем, кто действительно имеет значение. И поверьте, они сами будут до последнего вздоха скрывать наше существование от своих собратьев. Нет, наша погибель придет не от маглов, мы можем разве что растворится среди них, когда сами уничтожим свой мир.

Альфард, конечно, догадывался, что многим маглам было прекрасно известно о магии — президентам, министрам, военным… Но он никогда не задумывался о том, как была устроена эта коммуникация и что она могла означать для обеих сторон.

— Так расскажите мне, — он готов уже был опуститься до мольбы, но сдерживал себя и по-прежнему говорил спокойно, так, как учил его отец, — Объясните, чего вы хотите добиться.

— Я не оригинален. В первую очередь мне необходимо добиться власти. Но если вы спрашиваете, чего я хочу достигнуть с ее помощью, — тут лицо его как будто озарил какой-то внутренний свет. Том Риддл и без того оставался дьявольски красивым, но, стоило ему заговорить о своих целях, и от его лица уже невозможно было оторвать взгляд. — Иногда даже мои сторонники ошибочно называют меня консерватором. Это вовсе не так. Реформы, которые я предлагаю, будут весьма радикальны.

Он говорил коротко, складно и убедительно. На взгляд Альфарда, в его политике не было ничего чрезвычайно радикального. Кто-то даже мог назвать ее прогрессивной. Волдеморт хотел прекратить монополию чистокровных семей в Визенгамоте и сделать Британию представительной демократией. Он планировал реформировать министерство магии, известное своей неэффективностью. Налоговая система должна быть изменена и перенаправлена на финансирование публичных проектов — таких как расчистка Лютного Переулка, где крайняя нищета веками порождала преступность. Магия должна была стать свободной от моралистических ограничений — было видно, что эту тема особенно интересовала Волдеморта. Он говорил в первую очередь о научных изысканиях, но любому было понятно, что речь шла о Темных Искусствах. Самым радикальным из его предложений была окончательная изоляция от магловского мира через полную интеграцию маглорожденных с раннего детства и запрет волшебникам жить на два мира.

— Моя программа принесет пользу всем. Чистокровные волшебники, несколько потеряв в формальной власти, смогут легитимизировать свое положение через всеобщие выборы. Маглорожденные и полукровки получат равные права и возможность по-настоящему состояться в нашем мире, а не всю жизнь работать на низких должностях, совмещая их с мелким мошенничеством у маглов. Хогвартс наконец станет полноценной магической школой наравне с европейскими, а не захолустным училищем для ремеслеником. Оксфорд и Кембридж впервые за триста лет снова откроют магические программы.

То, что он говорил, было в целом справедливо. Было заметно, что его ораторское искусство основывалось на глубоком знании внутренних проблем страны, уничтожавших любой прогресс на корню. Альфарду его слова казались как минимум разумными, хотя он и не позволял себе впадать в неуместный восторг, прекрасно понимая, что в подобных обещаниях всегда было больше риторики, чем фактов. Но вот его брату такой план не мог понравится. Будто читая его мысли, темный лорд обратился к Ориону:

— Лорд Блэк, вы ведь следите за событиями в магическом мире? Как вам кажется, долго ли еще Британия сможет существовать в нынешнем виде, когда волшебники переходят к радикальным реформам в одной стране за другой? Посмотрите на Советский Союз, Соединенные Магические Штаты, Китай, Францию… Наше ретроградство может продержаться еще десять, двадцать, может даже пятьдесят лет. Но потом система неизбежно будет разрушена.

— А вы, стало быть, предлагаете моей семье, пока не поздно, встать во главе этой революции? — в глазах старшего Блэка плясал огонь человека, которого впервые за долгое время наконец заинтересовали.

— Именно так. Блэки получат возможность участвовать в формировании нового порядка. Для людей вашего толка не станет проблемой упрочить свое положение — потерять от этого могут только те семьи, что уже давно забыли, что значит быть чистокровными. Так мы не только избежим революции по советскому примеру, но и обеспечим процветание для многих поколений.

Неожиданно в разговор вступил Абраксас Малфой, до этого лишь наблюдавший за беседой с довольным видом.

— Лорд Волдеморт не полностью согласен со мной в этом вопросе, но я считаю, что экономические проблемы должны быть нашим первым приоритетом. Посмотрим правде в глаза: в магическом мире фактически нет ни сельскохозяйственного, ни промышленного производства в достаточных объемах. Мы закупаем больше половины продуктов из Франции, а потребительских товаров хватает только потому, что многие маглорожденые пользуются магловскими аналогами. Предпринимательство существует в примитивном состоянии, крупных предприятий нет вовсе. Наше отставание от соседей становится все труднее игнорировать.

— Спасибо, Абраксас, — спокойно прервал его Волдеморт, — Я думаю, вы с братом сами прекрасно понимаете всю глубину кризиса, засасывающего Британию. Как я уже сказал, для его разрешения мне необходимо сначала прийти к власти. Хотя моя армия уже сейчас может развернуть террор и взять все, что нам требуется, силой, я всеми силами пытаюсь этого избежать. Именно в этом, Альфард, мне и нужна ваша помощь.

Абраксас, Орион и Волдеморт теперь смотрели на него. Альфард пытался и не мог принять какое-то решение. Единственное, о чем он думал, была уродливая татуировка с черепом и змеей, чернеющая на белоснежном предплечье его сына.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я лоббировал за вас в обществе, — он дождался утвердительного кивка, — Почему именно я? Я не имею никакого отношения к политике, я много лет занимаюсь археологией.

— Именно это мне и импонирует. Вы представитель древнейшей чистокровной семьи, при этом не будете вызывать отторжение среди маглорожденных и полукровок. Свежее лицо в Британии дорого стоит. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали символом прогрессивных реформ.

— Чего конкретно вы ожидаете? — настороженно спросил Орион, но по тону голоса Альфард понял, что он не отвергал эту идею.

— Публичные появления, интервью в газетах, общение с волшебниками. С кулуарной политикой я вполне справляюсь сам, вам я бы хотел поручить несколько так называемых социальных проектов. Стоит нам раздать немного хлеба в Лютном переулке, и у нас будет массовая поддержка. Стоит дать денег на финансирование Мунго — задумаются все инертные массы полукровок и маглорожденных. Если сумеем эффективно реформировать Хогвартс — чистокровные окончательно станут на нашу сторону.

Альфард осушил чашку с остывшим чаем, к которому едва притронулся до этого. Подождав почти минуту, Волдеморт добавил:

— Это вовсе не означает, что вам придется посвятить всю оставшуюся жизнь политике. Через несколько лет вы сможете снова заниматься тем же, чем и раньше — если, конечно, не войдете во вкус. То же можно сказать и о юном Северусе. Если таково ваше желание, я могу не подпускать его ни к каким делам, даже после совершеннолетия. Я понимаю, как вам хочется его обезопасить.

Альфард встретился взглядом с братом. С детства они овладели искусством беззвучного общения — это порой спасало на официальных приемах, когда открыто выражать чувства было нельзя. Когда Орион был на последнем курсе, их дядюшка Ликорис научил их основам ментальных искусств. Сигнус преуспел в этом больше всех, но старший и младший тоже немного знали легилименцию. Слова Ориона сейчас ворвались в его разум энергично, было видно, что он потратил много на сил на это беззвучное сообщение.

«Соглашайся. Мы можем обернуть это в свою пользу».

***

Оказавшись с Северусом дома, Альфард мечтал только напиться, но, разумеется, не мог себе этого позволить. Вместо этого он вызвал через камин старшего брата. Следом за отцом из изумрудного пламени вышел улыбающийся до ушей Регулус, несущий в руках объемную кожаную сумку.

— Северус! — он закашлялся от каминной золы, — папа с мамой разрешили мне погостить у вас пару дней! Правда, здорово?

Северус тоже выглядел обрадованым, и у Альфарда потеплело на сердце. Регулус был спокойным и умным мальчишкой, пусть его сын лучше общается с ним, чем с кем-то вроде Люциуса Малфоя. Со спокойной совестью он отправил обоих наверх до ужина, надеясь, что они найдут, чем заняться. Он услышал приглушенное хихиканье племянника:

— Ты не представляешь, какое у него было лицо…

Они же с Орионом решили выйти на улицу. Солнце стояло высоко, но по аллее гулял ветер, поэтому идти там было приятно. Альфард вдруг вспомнил, как они вместе гуляли по лесу в глубоком детстве, еще до пожара в их старом родовом поместье. Конечно, с ними всегда был еще Сигнус — скоро придется и его посвятить в эту историю. Но сейчас были только они вдвоем — Орион и Альфард, звезды с разных сторон небосклона. Размеренно и спокойно они сноба обсудили все, о чем говорил сегодня лорд Волдеморт.

— Ты знаешь, а ведь это не самая худшая ситуация, — задумчиво произнес Орион.

Альфард уставился на него с непониманием.

— Ну, не глазей так. Я не говорю, что мне чрезмерно импонирует его личность или планы. Но такую силу тоже нельзя не брать в расчет. Я говорил с людьми и все до одного увереяли меня, что он мог обойтись и без нашей помощи — судя по слухам, его армия растет с каждым днем. Но, согласись, он ведь не просит тебя убивать грязнокровок или брать маглов в рабство? То, что он предлагает, выполнимо и может быть выгодно нам — если правильно сыграем.

— А если он проиграет, то что тогда?

— Ну, тогда мы позаботимся о том, чтобы вовремя вытащить твоего парня, а все репутационные издержки падут на тебя. — он засмеялся совсем как мальчишка, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо младшего брата. — Я даже почти серьезно. В Британии тебя толком никто не помнит, но у тебя есть фамилия и голова на плечах. Если что - снова уедешь, Азкабан тебе в любом случае не грозит.

Похвала от брата отозвалась в груди приятным теплом. В детстве он боготворил Ориона. С отъездом из страны они неизбежно отдалились друг от друга, но стоило ему нагрянуть в Лондон, как они снова могли говорить обо всем. Статус главы семьи со временем сделал Ориона холоднее, расчётливей, циничней, но Альфард по-прежнему видел в нем своего старшего брата, недостижимо умного и храброго. Сейчас как никогда осознание того, что он не был один, что ему и Северусу готова была помочь вся семья, придавало ему сил. В конце концов, это было далеко не самой смелой интригой, в которой Блэки участвовали за последнюю тысячу лет.

Орион принялся рассказывать ему о школьных успехах сыновей. Альфард слушал вполуха. Сириус был одним из лучших на экзаменах СОВ, а Реджи стал ловцом слизеринской команды. Стоило купить им обоим подарки (Альфард слегка гордился своим талантом угодить многочисленным племянникам и племянницам).

Он думал о своем. Хотел ли он когда-нибудь заниматься политикой? Конечно же, нет. Был ли у него выбор? Тоже нет. Стоило ли оно того? Перед глазами возник уже ставший знакомым образ мрачного худого подростка, глаза которого будто заглядывали прямо в душу. Он догадывался, что это беснующееся внутри чувство, эта готовность уничтожить весь мир, если понадобиться для его благополучия, было любовью. По крайней мере, такой была любовь в семействе Блэков.


	6. Тайное всегда становится явным

Италия, конечно, меньше всего напоминала привычные Альфарду дикие места, но она все равно ему нравилась. Для семейного отдыха эта страна подходила замечательно: теплое море, вкусная еда, дружелюбные волшебники и много развлечений начиная от магического крыла Колизея до скрытых от магглов галерей с сотнями говорящих портретов. Впрочем, эти вещи в основном можно было найти в крупных городах, а Блэки в этом году сняли виллу на почти безлюдном побережье. Дом принадлежал старой чистокровной семье, только это и убедило Вальпургу, что жить здесь не будет смертельным нарушением этикета. В просторном поместье с огромной морской террасой хватило места всему их многочисленному семейству, особенно после того, как все племянницы отказались ехать под благовидными предлогами (Альфард снова захотел убить Малфоя, услышав, где собиралась провести две последние недели каникул Нарцисса), а Северус с Регулусом изъявили желание делить комнату. 

Первые несколько дней поездки Регулус делал все возможное, чтобы сдерживать ужасное настроение кузена. Северус с отвращением отказался от идеи отдохнуть всей семьей еще при первом упоминании и с тех пор ни на минуту не прекращал злиться и шипеть. Альфард долго пытался уговорить его, потом заставить, потом подкупить, но все было без толку. В конце концов он просто поставил его и перед фактом и тут же почувствовал себя ужасным отцом. Он успокаивал себя тем, что мальчику, бледному до синевы и тощему как метла, необходимо было солнце, морской воздух и усиленное питание. На самом деле, все это можно было найти и дома в Британии, а здесь Альфард вынужден был как курица-наседка по сто раз напоминать мальчикам намазаться кремом от жаркого средиземноморского солнца — оба сгорали за считанные минуты. На поездке настаивал его брат Орион — хотел, как сам говорил, «познакомиться поближе с маленьким паршивцем, который втянул всю семью в эти игры с переодеваниями». Альфард не привык перечить главе семьи, но поклялся следить, чтобы тот не слишком доставал мальчишку.

Перенесшись порт-ключом на место двенадцатого августа, все члены семьи занялись своими делами. Вальпурга, с ног до головы закрытая темными платьями, целыми днями читала на балконе. Северус, в перерывах между жалобами на солнце, воду и жару, вдоволь практиковался с Регулусом в магии (чары министерства не распространялись на заграницу), читал ночами и посыпался ближе к полудню. Старшие братья лишь иногда выходили поплавать в заливе, но большую часть времени проводили за работой: Сигнус управлял семейными предприятиями, а Орион занимался делами, связанными Визенгамотом. Друэлла вообще не появлялась на вилле, проводя большую часть времени у многочисленных друзей и родственников по всей Европе. Альфард казался себе настоящим бездельником: целыми днями он играл в мяч или нырял за ракушками с Сириусом, а по вечерам учил Северуса и Регулуса самым разным заклятиям, наслаждаясь моментами общения с сыном. Стоило его по-настоящему заинтересовать, и Северус выглядывал из-под своей маски холодности и безразличия.

Вместе семья по-настоящему собиралась только за приемами пищи. Это были не самые уютные моменты — далеко не такие теплые, как помнил Альфард из своего собственного детства. Северус, не до конца научившийся пользоваться нормальными столовыми приборами, чувствовал себя неловко. Вальпурга бросала на него красноречивые взгляды и то и дело указывала ему, как подобало себя вести чистокровному волшебнику. Северус злился еще больше, его щеки шли красными пятнами и он из чувства противоречия начинал есть едва ли не руками, намеренно стараясь вывести ее из себя. Из себя выходил обычно Орион и начинал читать лекцию о правилах этикета. Альфард пытался убедить его, что криками тут ничего не решишь, что мальчику просто надо было привыкнуть к новому образу жизни. Сам он даже внимания не обращал на столовые приборы, и это не вызывало проблем ни дома, ни на приеме у Ноттов. Но его семью было так просто не убедить.

Будто этого ему было мало, Сириус постоянно перебрасывался оскорблениями с собственным братом и кузеном. Численное превосходство, кажется, только придавало ему злорадства, впрочем, двое мальчишек не оставались в долгу. Все надежды на совместное веселье Альфард оставил ровно на второй день. когда Северус буквально проломил стену заклинанием в ответ на предложение сходить на пляж всем вместе. Сириус, кажется, ревновал его к новообретённому сыну. Альфард старался убедить его, что все между ними оставалось по-прежнему, но Сириусу, казалось, требовалось все его внимание и время. Северус и Регулус и рады были бы остаться одни, но этого не мог позволить уже сам Альфард. Поэтому ему приходилось лавировать между разными занятиями почти с такой же ювелирной точностью, как на самом изысканном светском ужине.

И все же отдых проходил неплохо. За прошедшую неделю Сириус практически почернел, но даже у Северуса появился небольшой загар. Никакие взгляды Вальпурги за столом не могли отвлечь его от потрясающей средиземноморской еды, так что он немного набрал в весе. Они разговаривали почти каждый вечер, часто наедине, когда Регулус уже спал, а Северус уходил читать на террасу под звездное небо. Альфард старался не слишком давить на него разговорами о будущем, Пожирателях Смерти и просто старался побольше узнать о нем. Иногда он мог вытянуть из Северуса что-нибудь про Эйлин, которую мальчик все-таки помнил. От этих рассказов Альфарду было больно на сердце, но он все равно маниакально запоминал их и прокручивал в голове. Северус уже гораздо больше и почти добровольно рассказывал о себе, своих друзьях и вещах, которые ему нравились. Альфард с удовольствием отмечал, что, несмотря на всю их непохожесть, интересы отца и сына часто совпадали. Иногда он говорил об этом Северусу, но тот в основном отмахивался.

***

Все утро Альфард провел с братьями за игрой в шахматы. Проиграв и выиграв примерно равное количество раз и ввязавшись в еще несколько споров по воспитанию детей, он почувствовал себя вполне довольным жизнью. Орион распорядился накрыть стол к обеду на террасе, а в ожидании они втроем обсуждали, что неплохо было бы показать сыновьям хотя бы Рим перед отъездом. Сигнус заметил, что даже его младшая дочь может соизволить появиться, если пообещать ей целый день неограниченных покупок. У Альфарда сложилось впечатление, что Нарцисса только создает себе образ поверхностной ветренной девчонки, а еще, что ее отец прекрасно знал об этом и только подыгрывал ей.

— Я зааважу сам себя, если буду вынужден объяснять пубертатным подросткам символизм искусства эпох возрождения, — возвестил Орион.

Альфард, естественно, возмутился и начать рассказывать, насколько не по годам развитым был Северус. Братья в унисон закатили глаза.

— Альфард, мы слышали о твоем невероятном сыне примерно сорок тысяч раз за два месяца вашего знакомства, — увещевал Сигнус, — может, хватит уже?

Их прервал крик Вальпурги. Услышав голос жены, Орион вскочил с места еще до того, как кто-нибудь из них понял, что произошло. Через мгновение стало понятно, что Вальпурга в очередной отчитывает детей, но в этот раз она кричала так громко и возмущенно, что мужчины тут же не сговариваясь выбежали на улицу. На первом этаже они столкнулись с ней самой: очевидно, она увидела безобразие в балкона, выходившего на просторный задний двор виллы. Оказавшись снаружи, Вальпурга принялась за лекцию с новыми силами, а Альфард едва не лишился дара речи.

Северус вцепился Сириусу в горло и, кажется, был всерьез намерен задушить его. Они катались по траве с криками, лица у обоих перепачканы кровью и грязью. Мужчины тут же бросились разнимать их, но в Северуса будто бес вселился. Даже оттащенный от быстро успокоившегося Сириуса, он продолжал биться в руках Альфарда, выкрикивая самые грязные ругательства и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на крики Вальпурги и присоединившегося к ней Ориона. Альфард зафиксировал ему руки за спиной и попытался выяснить, что произошло, но Северус как будто не слышал его. Орион, убедившись, что с сыном все в порядке, обернулся к племяннику и смерил его суровым взглядом, а потом слегка замахнулся характерным жестом, собираясь отвесить мальчишке легкую затрещину. Альфарду пришлось выпустить руки Северуса, чтобы остановить брата — он не собирался позволять никому бить его ребенка.

Разумеется, Северус тут же воспользовался полученной свободой и снова бросился на противника. В этот самый момент на лужайку вышел Регулус, тоже привлеченный криками. От того, чтобы не броситься в гущу драки, его удержал Сигнус, грубо схвативший за руку. Альфард и Орион снова принялись растаскивать сыновей. Сириус, принявшийся драться довольно бодро, опять прекратил, как только отец оттащил его. Северус, казалось, успокоиться не мог.

Альфард не мог понять, что происходило с мальчишкой: тот, конечно, бывал подчас эмоциональным, но такой слепой ярости он не видел в нем никогда. Игнорируя возмущенную Вальпургу, которая в очередной раз начала лекцию о недостойном Блэка поведении, он почти насильно поднял Северуса на ноги и потащил его в дом.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Северус, которому позволили вырваться из захвата, попытался сбежать в ванную, но Альфард запер дверь заклинанием.

— Немедленно сядь на кровать и успокойся. Северус!

— Отстаньте от меня! — закричал тот, как ребенок сжимая руки в кулаки, — Я ненавижу вас, ненавижу всю вашу чертову семью! Господи, как же я вас всех ненавижу! — крики перемешались доброй порцией ругательств, в голосе звучали приближающиеся слезы.

Альфард понятия не имел, что ему стоило делать. Он попытался воззвать к разуму подростка:

— Северус, пожалуйста, прекрати кричать. Расскажи мне, что произошло, мы вместе со всем разберемся. Что случилось у вас с Сириусом?

— Да пошли вы *** со своим *** Сириусом и его *** мамашей!

Альфард попытался вспомнить, как бы поступили его родители и решил, что его мать вероятнее всего хватил бы удар, а отец бы выбирал между мытьем рта с мылом или ледяным душем. И то и другое, как он чувствовал, только усугубило бы истерику. Он правда начинал волноваться. Орион мог сколько угодно жаловаться, что он идеализировал сына любимой женщины, но тут дело было явно не просто в подростковых капризах.

— Значит так, ты можешь орать сколько хочешь, но это ничего не изменит. Как только ты немного успокоишься, я оставлю тебя одного ненадолго, а затем мы вместе выясним, что же все-таки произошло.

Не то, чтобы спокойный тон хорошо сработал, но Северус, бросив последний яростный взгляд, упал на кровать, накрыл лицо подушкой и зарычал в нее. Альфард прислушался: он не плакал. Это толи радовало, толи пугало. Он подождал молча несколько минут. Судя по всему, напряжение хоть немного спало, но теперь Северус начал трястись. Такое бывало в детстве с Регулусом после истерик, а они были похожей конституции, поэтому Альфард решил пока не паниковать по поводу возможных судорог. Он принес из кресла плед и укрыл сына.

— Мне побыть с тобой или уйти?

— Уходите, — прошипел тот.

— Хорошо. Не делай глупости и отдохни. Можешь поспать.

Ответа он, разумеется, не дождался.

***

Пока Альфард разбирался сыном, внизу в гостиной Сириусу уже вылечили несколько глубоких царапин на лице, ссадины на руках, заклинанием починили почти оторванный рукав. С ним, кажется, все было в порядке, но было видно, что он тоже злился. Обычно Сириус отличался холерическим темпераментом и угрюмость демонстрировал редко.

— Ну и что там у вас стряслось? — потребовал Орион.

— Ничего, — буркнул Сириус и Альфард в очередной раз удивился. Такой ответ больше походил на Северуса (в отличии от бешенства, в которое тот впал сегодня). К счастью, его брат не собирался удовлетворяться таким объяснением.

— Сириус, не испытывай мое терпение. Рассказывай немедленно, что произошло, от твоей искренности в том числе будет зависеть, как вы двое будете наказаны.

Сириус обвел взрослых взглядом, задержавшись на матери. Та не заставила себя долго ждать:

— Да уж, будь добр, расскажи, что за безобразную сцену я видела. Что это было за глупое заклинание, и кто тебя ему научил?

— Ваш Северус и научил, — огрызнулся Сириус и Альфард увидел, как Орион сдержался, чтобы не дать ему подзатыльник за наглость, — это он его придумал.

— Да что за заклинание?! — едва ли не закричал Альфард. Ему было жалко племянника, получившего, несмотря на превосходство в весе, ощутимые ссадины, но больше всего он волновался за Северуса.

Вальпурга неохотно пояснила, давая понять, что ей не доставляет никакого удовольствия говорить о столь непристойных вещах:

— Когда я вышла на балкон, я увидела твоего сына, висящего вверх ногами в воздухе. Когда я на него закричала, Сириус отменил заклинание и твой сын набросился на него сразу же, как только поднялся с земли. Очевидно, этим событиям в свою очередь тоже что-то предшествовало.

Все выжидательно посмотрели на Сириуса. Тот принялся защищаться:

— Это он виноват! Говорил всякие гадости…

— Ой, Сириус, не прикидывайся невинной овечкой, пожалуйста, вы взаимно огрызались друг на друга последнюю неделю, — вмешался Сигнус.

— И что же он тебе сказал? И почему ты решил, что на это следует отвечать проклятьем? — Альфард правда хотел узнать, что на самом деле произошло. У него не было причин не верить Сириусу, но и выслушать Северуса тоже было необходимо.

— Он говорил, что я «богатенький выродок, который сам по себе ни на что не способен» и все такое… А заклинание вообще безобидное.

Послышался презрительный смешок. Это оказался Регулус, тихо сидевший все это время позади.

— Ты видел, из-за чего они поссорились?

— В этот раз нет.

Орион мгновенно переключил внимание обратно на старшего сына:

— В любом случае, нечего было развлекать его дуэлями. Ты же видишь, что мальчишка невоспитан до невозможности, неужели так сложно быть выше этого, а не бросаться радостно в любой вертеп?

— Поверь, он не развлекался, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Достаточно! — оборвал его Альфард. — Иди к себе, Регулус, ты побудь пока в кабинете.

Дети ушли, Вальпурга приказала эльфу принести вина. Альфарду хотелось немного отдышаться, прежде чем снова говорить с Северусом, который должен был к тому времени хоть немного успокоиться.

— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался Сигнус, который едва ли не наслаждался своим непривычным положением наблюдателя — в кои-то веки его дочери не были главными зачинщицами любого бедлама.

— Пока ничего, — слегка раздраженно ответил Альфард, получивший наконец бокал легкого вина, — я поговорю с Северусом через десять минут, тогда посмотрим.

Орион и Вальпурга многозначительно переглянулись. Это разозлило Альфарда. Он выжидательно приподнял брови. Вальпурга только поджала губы, а Орион высказался:

— Не понимаю, чего ждать, если и так все понятно. Альфард, ты можешь сколько угодно рассуждать о его гениальности и тончайшей душевной организации, но воспитание берет свое. Его наглость не знает границ, он не в состоянии следовать простейшим правилам. Вся эта авантюра с лордом- самозванцем — ярчайший пример его отвратительной самоуверенности и глупости. Мальчишку нужно очень долго пороть, чтобы из него к совершеннолетию вышел приличный чистокровный волшебник.

Альфард сначала сжал зубы от злости, но потом заставил себя принять невозмутимое выражение и отхлебнуть вина. Сделав долгую паузу, он наконец выговорил как можно более медленно:

— Ты знаешь, я сам в состоянии решить, как мне воспитывать своего сына. Так или иначе я собираюсь выслушать его сторону истории, прежде чем принимать решения. И будь добр, говори о нем повежливей в моем присутствии.

Сигнус насмешливо присвистнул ему в спину, Вальпурга начала говорить, что он почти такой же невежа, как его сын, но Альфард постарался не обращать на это внимания. Он зашел в комнату сына, где мальчишка все также лежал поверх одеяла, теперь уже неподвижно и в полной тишине. Он присел у кровати, пока ничего не говоря.

Альфард был миролюбивым человеком. Он редко ссорился с людьми и, как и все Блэки, очень дорожил своей семьей. Он и сам не ожидал, что так резко ответит брату. Тем более, в глубине души он чувствовал, что Орион был в чем-то прав. Порой Северус и правда мог быть невыносим, он обладал тяжелым характером, который унаследовал точно не от него и не от матери, трудно сходился с людьми и вообще, казалось, человеческому обществу предпочитал книги, за редкими исключениями вроде младшего Малфоя, Нарциссы или Регулуса. Но Альфард не мог винить его за такое поведение. Что должен был чувствовать пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, которого бросил собственный отец? Его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, новая семья, с которой он, наверное, вовсе не хотел иметь дел, требовала от него слишком много и сразу. Необщительный от природы, Северус замыкался еще больше.

К тому же, даже в это тяжелое время Альфарду все равно доставляло удовольствие общаться с сыном. Временами он позволял себе немного расслабиться, и тогда с ним можно было приятно поговорить о каких-нибудь мелочах. Альфарда искренне смешило его сухое, порой граничащее с жестокостью чувство юмора, не говоря уже о действительно выдающимся интеллекте — Северус просто вдыхал книги одну за другой и мог часами упорно заниматься темной магией (Альфард следил, чтобы эти занятия не выходили за рамки теории) или зельями. Но больше всего Альфарда трогало выражение признательности мальчика. Северус пытался сделать гордый и независимый вид и неизменно говорил, что ему ничего не было нужно, но, стоило Альфарду подарить ему какую-нибудь безделицу — вроде простого письменного набора или носков слизеринской расцветки, каждый раз юноша искренне удивлялся и, заметно смущаясь, благодарил за подарок. Альфард, привыкший к изобилию с детства, всегда принимал эту трогательную реакцию близко к сердцу.

Немного похоже Северус отзывался и на нематериальные действия. Альфард старался не торопить его ни с эмоциональными, ни с физическими проявлениями чувств, но иногда позволял себе потрепать его по голове или дружески хлопнуть по руке. Северус каждый раз дико удивлялся и несколько секунд будто раздумывал, стоило ли ему злиться по этому поводу, но потом чаще всего решал перетерпеть бесцеремонное обращение. Хотя он почти никогда не инициировал контакты сам, было видно, что он пытается хоть немного смягчить свою обычную позу и выразить признательность хотя бы вежливостью. Замечая это, Альфард не мог злиться на него даже за все его недостатки.

Вздохнув, он коснулся плеча лежавшего мальчика и напрягшимся мышцам понял, что он не спал.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я за тебя волновался.

Северус сел, коротко взглянул на Альфарда и тут же уставился прямо перед собой, плотно сжав губы. Разговор обещал быть долгим.

— Будем играть в молчанку? Так не пойдет. Северус, мне же надо узнать, что случилось.

— Можно подумать, Блэк вам уже все не рассказал.

— Прекращай его так называть, здесь все — Блэки.

— Я нет.

Альфард промолчал. Эта тема оставалась болезненной, но он надеялся разобраться с ней к началу учебного года.

— С чего ты взял, что я сразу поверю Сириусу? Мне важно знать твое мнение. Даже если ты виноват, я знаю, у тебя должны были быть причины. Просто расскажи мне, что произошло.  
Взгляд в никуда, сдвинутые брови — последнее, кстати, он явно перенял от Эйлин. У той были такие же густые, выразительные брови, которые она никогда не выщипывала, несмотря на моду.

В дверь постучали и Альфард готов был выгнать Ориона или Сигнуса, но, не дожидаясь приглашения, в комнату просочился Регулус. Он уселся на кровать, коротко кивнув Северусу и даже дождался кивка в ответ.

— Регулус, у нас тут вообще-то происходит серьезный разговор, — намекнул Альфард.

— Я знаю, только Северус вам ничего не скажет — он никогда никому ничего не говорил, еще в школе… Поэтому я решил, что, если он не станет, я все расскажу. Северус не виноват.

— Тебя же там не было?

Но племянник проигнорировал его слова. Он только выжидательно смотрел на Северуса, будто говоря: «Признавайся сам, потому что я правда это сделаю». Северус ответил по-детски обиженным взглядом.

— Прекратите эту пантомиму вы оба. Итак, Северус, ты хочешь что-нибудь мне рассказать? Нет? Как тебе будет угодно. Регулус, будь так добр.

Тот вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на старшего юношу, но решения не изменил:

— Это началось, наверное, как раз когда я пошел в Хогвартс, потому что до этого в школе был Люциус и он присматривал за Северусом…

Племянник говорил, не углубляясь в детали, но оставаясь точным, а Альфард слушал его, раскрыв рот. Вскоре он схватил Северуса за руку, а тот никак не отреагировал на это — он смотрел куда-то в сторону и, казалось, изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на произносимые слова.

История была неприглядная. Регулус рассказывал о том, что его старший брат, Джеймс и еще парочка мальчиков с Гриффиндора еще с первых курсов начали хулиганить, да так, что почти сразу стали известны всей школе. Доставалось многим их сверстникам, порой и самому Регулусу. Но, когда Сириус выбросил его вещи в унитаз и попытался окунуть младшего брата туда головой, на следующий же день он получил воппилер от матери, запрет на походы в Хогсмид и лишение карманных денег. Регулус удостаивался презрительных взглядов и звания маменькиного сынка, но в остальном приятели начали держаться от него подальше. Тоже самое можно было сказать об остальных слизеринцах — они, конечно, получали свою долю розыгрышей и проклятий, но не стеснялись ответить, подкараулить и пожаловаться именитым родственникам. Северусу, полукровке, который с трудом мог заставить себя разговаривать даже с другими слизеринцами, пришлось гораздо трудней.

Регулус не углублялся в подробности, наверное, чтобы не ранить Северуса еще больше. Самое главное, что услышал Альфард — то, что очень похожая сцена с тем же самым подвешивающим заклинанием произошла в конце прошлого года. Неравное противостояние оставило Северуса в очень плохом положении. Ситуация, похоже, в итоге вышла очень некрасивой со всех сторон — Регулус мялся и так толком и не сказал, чем дело кончилось. Зато сказал, что именно это заурядное в общем-то происшествие, о котором слизеринцы тут же написали десятки сов домой, стало поводом для Темного Лорда обратить свое внимание на Северуса и предложить ему посильную помощь взамен на сущую малость. Альфард-то отлично понимал, что тот просто искал повод, чтобы заполучить будущего Блэка к себе, но для уязвленного самолюбия мальчика, наверное, этот жест казался искренним благородством.

— В общем, я не знаю, из-за чего они в этот раз ссорились (хотя поверь, дядя, Сириус заслужил все, что говорил ему Северус и даже больше), но он довел Северуса до такого состояния, потому что использовал опять это заклинание.

Альфард медленно кивнул. Он теперь понимал многое из недосказанных фраз, оброненных тут и там за последние два месяца. У Северуса было больше причин недолюбливать его семью, чем он думал в начале.

Он отослал пока Регулуса и попытался вытянуть хоть слово из сына. Тот сполз на подушки, но выглядел на редкость равнодушным — как будто не про него только что рассказали унизительную историю. На просьбу сказать хоть что-нибудь он обратил на Альфарда взгляд из-под полуприподнятых век — лицо почти полностью расслаблено, характерное выражение для начинающих окклюментов.

— Ну и что еще вы хотите знать? Почему я запсиховал? Потому что не хотел во второй раз за три месяца светить перед всеми желающими нижним бельем. Вашего племянничка я хотел убить — и убил бы, если бы мог. Делайте со мной, что хотите. Мне на все плевать.

— Под такими щитами, конечно, тебе на все плевать. Между прочим, это вредно так скакать из одного состояния в другое. Убери их и поспи, станет легче.

Ирония во взгляде читалась невооруженным глазом.

— Северус, извини меня. Я никогда не предполагал, что твое противостояние с Сириусом дошло до таких серьезных нападений. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это и тогда в школе, и сегодня. Я прослежу, чтобы Сириус не остался без наказания.

Альфард затаил дыхание. Непостижимым образом он мог читать на лице сына, как трескались только что построенные окклюментативные щиты. Сквозь замороженное выражение лица проступало настоящее чувство — странная смесь неловкости, удивления, неверия и… Альфард плохо разбирался в эмоциях подростков.

Уходя из комнаты, он на всяких случай наложил несколько охранных заклинаний.

***

Он спустился вниз в полной решительности отстоять Северуса во что бы то ни стало. Зная недостатки сына, он точно также видел неприятные стороны племянника. Хотя Ориона с женой вряд ли можно было назвать балующими, всепрощающими родителями, из-за своего уникального положения в обществе они склонны были игнорировать многие проступки, особенно, если они не затрагивали их репутации в аристократическом круге. Очаровательный, притягивающий к себе восторженные взгляды Сириус мог легко стать невыносимым, заносчивым и жестоким — Альфард знал это точно, потому что с юных лет был вынужден бороться с этими склонностями в самом себе. Сначала его вдохновляла на это Эйлин, а потом, когда он малодушно сбежал от всего, в экспедициях хоть не перед кем было самоутверждаться, поэтому он и избежал судьбы многих чистокровных.

Вернувшаяся с очередного визита Друэлла теперь тоже сидела в кресле напротив мужа, судя по всему, ее успели ввести в курс дела. Альфард поздоровался с ней и тут же обернулся к Ориону. Старший брат был единственным, кто мог позволить себе оспаривать его решения, он же был единственным, кто мог наказать Сириуса. Говорить стоило с ним.

— И что же ты вытянул из своего наследника?

— Ты знаешь, многое. Только не из Северуса, а из твоего младшего — он решил помочь другу.

— Да ну?

— Орион, прекрати, пожалуйста, паясничать, мне не до этого. Я не буду рассказывать в подробностях при дамах, но, как оказалось, Сириус вел себя очень не по-джентельменски с моим сыном уже несколько лет в школе. Северус сегодня сорвался, и я его за это не оправдываю. Но, если ты ждешь, что я его накажу, ты должен сделать что-нибудь с Сириусом. Для его же блага в первую очередь.

В лице брата разумность проигрывала битву гордости. Не дождавшись ответа, свое неудовольствие решила высказать Вальпурга:

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду выслушивать оскорбления от этого сопливого наглеца, то ты тоже крупно ошибаешься. Альфард, мальчишка врет тебе, пытаясь выгородить себя!

— Вэл, он вообще ничего не сказал толком, это все слова Регулуса, — он приложил ладонь ко лбу. Вальпургу он знал и любил с детства, но иногда она выводила его из себя.

— Да, у обоих моих сыновей невероятный талант выбирать себе в друзья всякое отребье!

Альфард смерил ее обозленным взглядом. Она не смела так говорить о его сыне. Впрочем, он почти сразу снова обратил свое внимание на брата. Тот, видно, долго взвешивал свои следующие слова. Альфард чувствовал, что это не имело никакого отношения к Северусу — Орион просто пытался не слишком обидеть его. Мягко говоря, ему это не удалось.

— Альфард, я не собираюсь потакать такому дикому поведению. Сириус, в отличие от этого найденыша, хотя бы адекватен.

Альфард поторопился прервать его, потому что знал, что еще пару минут этой речи и он сорвется почти также уродливо, как мальчишка сегодня:

— Орион, ответь только, ты же сам знаешь, что Сириус способен на многие глупости, а в этом возрасте они часто граничат с жестокостью. Ты правда веришь, что он никогда не трогал Северуса?

— Это нормальная часть взросления. Дети ссорятся, дерутся, учатся стоять на своем. То, что твой сын оказался не в состоянии справиться с обычной школьной неприязнью, говорит о нем хуже, чем о Сириусе.

Альфард поднялся из кресла.

— Как скажешь, брат, — отчеканил он, — мы уезжаем сегодня же.

— Мерлин, да прекрати ты истерику! — закатила глаза Вальпурга.

— Альфард, ну зачем же так резко, мы бы во всем разобрались вместе, — пробормотала Друэлла.

Альфард не слышал этого. У него в ушах стучала кровь от обиды и злости, он готов был сам подраться с братом, но не позволять ему говорить эти гадости про его ребенка. Он заглянул в комнату, где Северус с Регулусом мирно сидели на кроватях и о чем-то болтали.

— Северус, собери свои вещи как можно скорей. Мы уезжаем в течении часа.

На него обратилось две пары удивленных карих глаз. Племянник сориентировался первым:

— Дядя, а можно мне с вами?

Альфард вздохнул.

— Реджи, извини, но мне сейчас не хочется говорить с твоим отцом об этом. Давай ты останешься с родителями еще на пару дней, а потом я напишу им и отпрошу тебя до конца каникул? Обещаю.

Регулус пожал плечами. В отличие от приятеля, он отличался гораздо меньшей природной эмоциональностью, поэтому у него не было необходимости настолько закрываться от окружающего мира. Обстановка, даже не самая приятная. мало тяготила его. Он согласен был жить в любых условиях, но, как настоящий слизеринец, не упускал возможности выторговать для себя лучшие.

***

Ровно через полтора часа Альфард и Северус сидели в старомодном дилижансе, который был медленнее, но комфортней прочих магических средств передвижения, к тому же его не нужно было заказывать за несколько недель как порт-ключ. На путешествие до Лондона должно было уйти около трех часов.

У Северуса на лице застыла какая-то странная гримаса непонимания. Альфард все больше побаивался, что практика Окклюменции без серьезного руководства может повредить ему. Этой проблемой следовало заняться сразу же по приезду.

— Северус, — тихо позвал он, собираясь предложить сыграть в карты, но неожиданно для себя спросил, — Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? Выглядишь немного шокированным.

Юноша смутился, но выражение лица снова стало нормальным. После паузы, он ответил:

— Зачем вы это сделали? Я имею ввиду… — он замялся.

Альфард пожал плечами:

— Меня категорически не устроило, как наша семья реагировала на очень серьезные проблемы, на которые я им указал. Я не собираюсь терпеть такого отношения к тебе. Ты заслуживаешь большего.

Мальчик казалось пропустил всю ту часть, что касалась его:

— Да, но разве в чистокровных семьях не принято беспрекословное подчинение старшим? Разве вы можете так просто взять и послать главу семьи…

— Мерлина ради, Северус, повежливей, — засмеялся Альфард, — уважение к старшим важнее всего для детей и особенно подростков. А по поводу главы семьи… ну не рассоримся же мы навсегда из-за этого? Поверь, Орион не собирается вычеркивать нас с тобой из семейных счетов из-за несовпадения во взглядах. Он по-прежнему будет помогать в решении проблем, приглашать на мероприятия и посылать подарки на праздники. Когда мы на самом деле помиримся — другой вопрос… Но я думаю, это рано или поздно случиться. Не переживай на этот счет. Можешь, наоборот, наслаждаться тем, что больше никто не будет упрекать тебя за столовые манеры.

Северус закатил глаза, пока его отец заливисто смеялся. Потом он достал из маленького чемодана книгу («Историографический обзор исследований в области менталистских зелий») и начал ее читать, но через несколько минут бросил.

— Настолько скучное чтиво? — спросил Альфард, наблюдавший все это время то за мальчиком, то за видами из окна.

— Да. Нет. Я хотел сказать… Я не хочу возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Альфард вздохнул. Это был ожидаемый поворот всей этой истории. Он понятия не имел, что полагалось говорить в таких случаях.

— Я понимаю, почему. Тебе там было несладко.

— Нет… Нет. Я все ненавижу в этой школе. Преподавателей, уроки, студентов. Правда ненавижу, понимаете? Я начал заниматься Окклюменцией, потому что мне постоянно хотелось сделать что-то ужасное.

Альфард, сидевший до этого напротив, пересел поближе к мальчику и положил руку ему на плечо, лишь слегка прижимая к себе. Это было все, что он мог позволить себе, но Северус, хотя и не показывал радости от объятия, также и не возражал. Посидев так пару секунд, Альфард начал говорить, не убирая руки.

— Но в следующем году очень многое измениться. Люди — лицемеры, Северус. Как бы они не твердили о своей непредвзятости, большинство из них меняет свое отношение к людям в зависимости от того, что им выгодно. Никто больше не посмеет тебя тронуть.

— Вы этого не знаете.

— Те, кто посмеют — пожалеют.

Северус опустил голову между коленей — этот жест, полный отчаяния, был ему чрезвычайно не свойственен.


	7. Сливки общества

Альфард был рад снова оказаться дома — да и Северус, по-видимому, чувствовал облегчение. Первые несколько дней они благополучно отдыхали от отдыха: сходили несколько раз в Косую Аллею за мелочами и просто поесть эклеров, ужинали на улице и совершали неспешные прогулки верхом по тисовой аллее у дома. Северус научился держаться на лошади, но не очень уверенно, и ни под каким предлогом не соглашался сесть на метлу. Сам Альфард обменивался холодными письмами со старшим братом и пытался, как говаривала его бабушка Кассиопея Блэк, надышаться перед смертью. Он чувствовал, что очень скоро человек, с которым он встречался до отъезда в Италию вспомнит о нем и Северусе — что он вообще о них не забывал и только ждет подходящего момента. Хотя Альфард был уверен в том, что сумеет справиться со всем, что бы ему ни готовила судьба, все равно было тревожно. Поэтому он разговаривал с сыном о малозначащих вещах и старался, чтобы тот запомнил это время как беззаботное и спокойное.

Альфард как в воду глядел: не прошло и недели с их скорого возвращения, как с утренней почтой эльф принес ему письмо, запечатанное темно-зеленым сургучем с оттиском выползающей из черепа змеи. Северус уставился на послание с немым восхищением и абсолютно детской завистью, но вскоре был утешен собственным бледно-голубым конвертом с волком на печати — письмо должно было быть от Малфоя. Обы принялись за чтение.

«Дорогой Альфард!

Хотелось бы еще раз упомянуть, как я доволен нашей взаимовыгодной договоренностью и с каким нетерпением жду начала нашего, надеюсь, плодотворного сотрудничества. Темный Лорд разделяет эти чувства и просил передать наилучшие пожелания Вам и вашему юному сыну.  
Узнав, что вы вернулись из солнечной Италии раньше срока (с замиранием сердца надеюсь, что виной тому не было неприятное событие), я взял на себя смелость предложить Вам начать осуществлять план, в общих чертах описанный нами во время прошлой встречи. В это воскресенье в моем доме пройдет небольшой вечер, где будут представители большинства чистокровных семейств. Не сомневаюсь, что вы получили приглашения — возможно, еще до отъезда. Для Северуса это будет замечательной возможностью впервые выйти в свет и познакомиться наконец с нашим обществом, куда он по праву принадлежит. Вы же, я надеюсь, найдете некоторое удовольствие в разговоре со мной и нашими общими сторонниками, во время которого мы сможем конкретнее обозначить наши планы до начала учебного года у детей.

Темный лорд надеется, что вы с сыном посетите этот вечер. Если ваш брат с семьей к тому времени вернется с континента, иметь его гостем было бы еще большей честью для нас.

С вечным дружеским вниманием,  
Абраксас Малфой, эсквайр»

Составленное в безупречных выражениях письмо все же заставило Альфарда содрогнуться. Будь его воля, он держал бы Северуса подальше от всех этих чистокровных вечеров. Не то, чтобы в них было что-то плохое — сам Альфард лишь скучал на таких сборищах. Но он привык к ним едва ли не с рождения, для Северуса же это должно было стать настоящим испытанием. Кроме обращения со столовыми приборами, Альфард не научил его ни единому правилу этикета. Чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. ему придется вместить примерно двенадцать лет жесткой муштры в три дня занятий.

Северус тем временем бросил свое письмо на стол и побледнел, уставясь перед собой.

— В чем дело, Северус? Люциус тебя расстроил?

Мальчик перевел на него абсолютно сумасшедший взгляд:

— Он пишет про бал в воскресенье… Но я не хочу идти! Все будут пялиться на меня.

Альфард вздохнул. Ему было жалко сына, но не пойти было немыслимо:

— Будут, немного. Но тебе не о чем волноваться. С твоим… политическим ангажементом все будут закрывать глаза на любые твои промахи. Зато ты сможешь пообщаться с одноклассниками, и с Люциусом, конечно.

Последнее несколько приободрило Северуса, и Альфард налегал на эту мелочь все оставшееся время. Он решил, что незачем было пытаться объять необъятное и сосредоточился на самых главных вещах, оставляя время для отдыха. Он научил Северуса, как стоило обращаться к старшим и о чем было позволительно говорить с ними. Вовремя вспомнил, что официальный ужин сильно отличался от расслабленной домашней обстановки и помог овладеть премудростями вилок для устриц и ложек для фруктов. Он выбрал безупречную мантию и дорогой, но не вычурный для молодого человека костюм из белоснежной рубашки, болотного цвета жилета и классических брюк. В этом наряде, с чисто вымытыми и заколотыми сзади волосами Северус выглядел более уверенно и почти как взрослый. Он почти не жаловался на усталость, хотя и заметно было, что многое его раздражало. Тем не менее юношески стоически терпел, то ли ожидая награды в виде общения со сверстниками, то ли осознавая всю важность предстоящего события.

От Ориона пришло лаконичное письмо с извинением, что сам не успеет прибыть в Британию вовремя. Альфард воспринял это с почти детской обидой: старший брат никогда не бросал его вот так на произвол судьбы. Впрочем, тот наверняка просто решил еще яснее показать ему свое недовольство и власть патриарха. Хотя присутствие старшего Блэка и помогло бы, оно было вовсе не обязательным. Волдеморт, очевидно, чутко улавливал настроения чистокровной элиты и не собирался тратить слишком много сил на умасливание тех консерваторов, кто не желал добровольно вступать в его ряды. Альфард, несмотря на всю свою незначительность и ординарность, интересовал его куда больше — просто потому, что он тоже был Блэком, а значит имел немалый вес в обществе, а также потому, что наверняка не мог отказать.

В воскресенье они обедали поздно, чтобы не проголодаться до начала ужина у Малфоев, который должен был начаться не раньше девяти. Собиравшийся провести это время расслабленно, Альфард все же вспомнил еще несколько наставлений, которые обязательно нужно было сказать

— Со своими друзьями можешь говорить также, как обычно, по крайней мере наедине. Только помни, что некоторые вещи лучше сохранить в тайне. А еще тебя представят как Северуса Альфарда Блэка — пожалуйста, не начинай сейчас скандал. Пока это только формальность, но ты и сам знаешь, тебе необходимо будет принять это имя, особенно учитывая общество, куда ты вступил.

Северус сверкнул глазами из-под все завесы волос.

— Я знаю.

Тот обратился в внимание. Северус редко называл его хоть как-то, ограничиваясь сухим «мистер Блэк» и игнорируя все просьбы перейти на менее формальное обращение.

— Я хотел спросить. Вы вините меня в том, что я сделал?

— Нет, — Альфард ответил, не задумываясь ни на секунду и при том чистую правду, — Совершенно не виню.

Он не понял даже, чем был вызван этот вопрос — все время до этого Северус снова и снова подтверждал свою радость от вступление в организацию Темного Лорда. Он не был совсем уж фанатиком — и это бесконечно радовало Альфарда. Он мог с чувством собственного превосходства указывать на довольно очевидные проблемы магической Британии, но, ожидаемо, имел лишь смутные представления о возможных решениях. Он вообще ничего не говорил о маглах и маглорожденных, как будто вопрос его вовсе не интересовал. Самой болезненной темой для него казался запрет на изучение темных искусств, который, впрочем, он умудрялся успешно обходить.

«Мерлин, да ведь мы так толком и не поговорили об этом по-настоящему», — Альфард готов был дать самому себе затрещину. Он мог легко найти себе оправдания. Первые дни были заняты попытками разобраться с самим Волдемортом и что из себя представляла эта его группа по интересам, в Италии постоянно было не до того… Он старался быть хорошим отцом: узнать юношу получше, понять, что ему нравится делать, кем он видел себя в будущем. Но, как стало очевидно после драки с Сириусом и последующего скандала, у него даже это получалось ужасно.

Но это не значило, что стоило прекратить попытки.

— Пойдем-ка, выпьем чаю в моем кабинете.  
Через несколько минут они устроились в кожаных креслах, а Северус вгрызся в лимонный скон, поданный старым эльфом — теперь Альфард был почти полностью уверен, что это был не голод, а тактика отсрочки неприятных разговоров.

— Северус, ну никто ведь не отбирает, — с улыбкой пожурил он. Ответом ему стал еще один красноречивый взгляд исподлобья. — Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой обо всем, что происходит. Ты волнуешься?

Скон-уловка был брошен на тарелку.

— Да… Нет. Я знаю, что вы не хотели этим заниматься, и я не пытался вас впутать…

— Это не то, о чем тебе стоит переживать. Я взрослый человек и сам решаю, что мне нужно делать. Ты знаешь, что я был недоволен твоим участием в этой… организации. Но мы вместе сможем с этим справится. Ничего непоправимого не случилось.

— Нарцисса писала, что с вами говорил сам Темный Лорд.

— Да, перед отъездом. Мы пришли к известному соглашению. Я буду содействовать его политическим амбициям, а взамен он оставит тебя в покое. Орион думает, что это даже может оказаться выгодным для семьи.

Северус нервно качал ногой, обводя взглядом уже знакомые полки с книгами и артефактами. Наконец он выпалил:

— Но ведь он прав, да? То, что он говорит — это не глупости, о которых шепчуться в спальнях после отбоя, не сумасшествие — это ведь правда?

Альфард вздохнул и не смог удержаться, чтобы не коснуться еще по-детски гладкой щеки своего сына. Тот замерив, уставившись ему прямо в глаза.

— Северус, пойми, много кто может говорить правильные вещи. Он умен, талантлив, харизматичен — люди будут слушать его в любом случае. Другой вопрос — что он будет делать, и это гораздо важнее. Если он правда сможет осуществить те реформы, о которых говорит — наверное, это будет неплохо и магический мир только выиграет от этого. Но власть портит — посмотри на любого, самого завалявшегося чистокровного. Это яд, который нужно сознательно держать под контролем. Если он не сможет — все благие намерения обернутся прахом.

Они помолчали немного.

— Но что бы ни случилось, тебя я в обиду не дам. Ты мой сын, Северус. Понимаешь?

На лицо снова опустилась пелена окклюменции, скрывающая любые эмоции. Но ответ не заставил себя ждать:

— Я понимаю. Но что нужно делать мне?

— Учиться, — без тени сомнения ответил Альфард. Ему самому родители повторяли это много раз. — Это твоя самая важная обязанность. К тому же, с твоим интеллектом было бы преступлением не развиваться дальше. Где ты научился

— Люциус достал мне книги, когда я помог ему с панической атакой. Но я не об этом спрашивал…

— А все остальное от тебя не убежит. Политика — дело взрослых людей. А ты — тебе же прямая дорога в университет через два года. Как ты собираешься заниматься чем бы там ни было с континента?

— Месяц назад университет не был для меня реальным вариантом, — хмыкнул мальчишка.

— Ну, а теперь — да. Кстати, подумай об этом. Мои братья учились в Сорбонне, а я сам в Саламанке, но в Европе много хороших мест. Не только для учебы, но и для развлечений, — с улыбкой подмигнул он.  
— Конечно, я хочу поступить в университет! Но было бы неправильным заставлять вас делать то, на что подписался я.

— О, не переживай за меня. Я еще куплю себе домик прямо напротив твоего кампуса и буду мешать тебе веселиться, как примерная курица-наседка. Ты пойми, Блэки — это не просто фамилия. Нас практически невозможно уничтожить: знания, власть, знакомства, деньги — все это копилось веками и в любой момент может быть направлено на подходящую цель.

— Революция сметала и не такие дома, — пробурчал Северус.

Альфард с улыбкой покачал головой. Никакой революции не будет. Он лично об этом позаботиться.

***

Поместье Малфоев было хорошо знакомо всем чистокровным. Абраксас был вдовцом, но часто устраивал балы — его дом подходил для этого идеально. Это была палладианская вилла, которая казалась слегка не к месту в холодном графстве Дарем, будто перенесенная откуда-то с побережья Ниццы.

Когда Альфард с сыном появились через камин, вечер уже был в самом разгаре. Тут и там сновали расторопные эльфы, разносившие напитки, дамы притворно восхищались нарядами друг друга, а молодежь собиралась в кучки, чтобы обменяться последними сплетнями магического мира. Альфард в успокаивающем жесте положил руку на плечо Северуса. Впрочем, это не было необходимым, юноша осматривал обстановку со сдержанным интересом и, казалось, был вполне в своей тарелке. Стоило им оказаться в зале, к ним с приветствием подошел сын хозяина.

— Мистер Блэк, какая честь видеть вас сегодня, — ослепительно улыбнулся Люциус. На нем был изящный голубой костюм и высокие бежевые сапоги. Альфард усмехнулся этому франтовству, но ответил на приветствие.

В ту же секунду рядом с Малфоев оказалась его дорогая племянница. Хотя она была ниже своего кавалера на полторы головы, это не мешало ей выглядеть хозяйкой вечера. Шестнадцатилетняя девушка собственнически схватила жениха под руку и обворожительно улыбнулась родственникам.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — оборвал он очередной раунд приветствий.

— Дядя, вам не стоит так на меня нападать. На этот раз мои родители знают, где я провожу время, — рассмеялась она и бросилась обнимать Северуса. Тот, к удивлению Альфарда, не выглядел оскорбленным этой попыткой, но даже ответил на объятие.

— Этому дому давно не хватало женской руки, — снова ослепительно улыбнулся Люциус, — прошу вас не ругать Нарциссу, она, в конце-концов, была безукоризненно воспитана.

После этой фразы все трое — Нарцисса, Малфой и Северус — рассмеялись, как будто это была общая шутка между близкими брузьями. Альфард покачал головой и сделала себе заметку позвать племянницу на чай и попытаться выяснить, чем ее так привлек Малфой. Он никогда не ожидал, что их предварительная помолвка взрастит настолько близкую связь за несколько лет.

— Но хватит шуток, — лицо Малфоя мгновенно стало серьезным. — Сегодня здесь собирается большая часть волшебников, которые хоть что-то значат. Северус, ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

— Притворяться, что я тоже безукоризненно воспитан? — с ноткой страдания спросил юноша.

— Нет, просто уничтожь их всех.

Молодые люди обменялись непонятными Альфарду взглядами, Нарцисса расцеловала кузена в обе щеки, и пара удалилась раздавать приветствия все прибывающим гостям. Северус заметно повеселел.

— Оригинальная они пара, — бросил Альфард, вылавливая им обоим по стакану яблочного пунша.

— Люциус может вам не нравится, но он неплохой парень, — непоколебимо ответил его наследник, — А Нарцисса — еще довольно безобидное проявление ваших семейных особенностей.

— Наших семейных особенностей, — поддел в ответ Альфард и был рад, когда не услышал привычных протестов.

Дальше следовало то, что его покойная бабушка Кассиопея вульгарно называла «ручканьем». Люциус не преувеличил масштабы вечера и каждый из тех «кто хоть чего-то стоил» стремился поздороваться с ним и Северусом.

— Альфард, сколько лет сколько зим! — его бывший однокурсник, Конрад Гойл, лишь на секунду притормозил перед тем, как заключить давнего знакомого в медвежьи объятья. Альфард был не против: такая искренность была редкой среди чистокровных, а Конрад правда был хорошим парнем.

— Да брось ты, едва ли не каждый год приезжаю, — усмехнулся он, хотя на самом деле во время своих визитов больше времени проводил с семьей, и редко выбирался на светские мероприятия, — позволь лучше тебе представить моего сына. Северус, это Конрад Гойл, мы вместе учились.

Юноша пробормотал что-то вроде «Приятно познакомиться, сэр», не отрывая взгляда от пола.

— А мне тем более приятно, — добродушно рассмеялся Конрад, и принялся представлять Северуса своей жене и ее кузине.

Когда Гойлы отошли, Альфард успех только прошептать ему на ухо «Уверенней, это они должны перед тобой смущаться, а не наоброт», когда к ним подошли Прюэтты, затем Эштоны, затем Абботы, Краучи, Селвины… Когда к ним, едва ли не расталкивая других гостей локтями, добралась его средняя племянница с супругом, Северус выглядел намного уверенней.

— Альфард, так приятно видеть вас на родине, — холодно усмехнулся Рудольфус Лестранж. Он был таким же крупным мужчиной, как Конрад, но, несмотря на молодость, в нем не было даже попытки изобразить какую-то непосредственность или открытость. Альфард с самого начала его недолюбливал.

Улыбку Беллатрикс можно было перепутать с оскалом проголодавшейся акулы. Как и все девушки из рода Блэк, она была невероятно красивой, но последние несколько лет Альфард не узнавал в этой женщине ту малышку, которая еще совсем недавно часами отказывалась слезать с его колен. Он знал также, что Белла постоянно ссорилась с младшей сестрой и родителями под надуманными предлогами.

— Позволь представить тебе твоего кузена, — улыбнулся Альфард. — Хотя вы наверное знакомы со школы.

Молодые люди обменялись не самыми добрыми взглядами.

— Северус, — с притворной лаской в голосе протянула Белла, — приятно снова видеть тебя. Кто бы мог подумать, что вы с моей сестренкой можете хранить такие секреты.

— Взаимно, — холодно ответил юноша.

Рудольфус с супругой обменялись с Альфардом несколькими пустыми замечаниями о погоде в Италии, после чего пара их покинула. Блэк вздохнул едва ли не с облегчением.

— Да уж, наша Беллатрикс — вещь в себе, поэтому не позволяй ей собой помыкать, — доверительно посоветовал он сыну.

— Она похожа на жену вашего брата, — хмыкнул тот в ответ.

— Ну, не суди книгу по обложке. Вэл кажется такой непримиримой, потому что она до невозможности консервативна. Белла — девушка другого сорта, она свободолюбива и не терпит авторитетов.

— У нее есть как минимум один.

Когда Альфард уже собирался расспросить поподробней, что он имел в виду, Северуса заключил в объятья неизвестно откуда появившийся Регулус.  
Мальчик сиял:

— Отец разрешил мне погостить неделю у

Только тогда Альфард заметил молчаливо вставшего рядом юношу со светлыми волосами, по виду еще младше Регулуса. Стало быть, это был сын начальника Отдела Правопорядка.

Северус с кузеном тут же начали обмениваться новостями. Регулус, судя по виду, все время хотел оттащить его в уединенную комнату и поделиться каким-то секретом: он то и дело косился на Альфард или многозначительно глядел на Северуса, обещая что-то интересное. Несчастный Крауч оказался в этой бесед друзей третьим лишним и Альфард решил вовлечь его в разговор.

— Ты тоже учишься в слизерине — прости, не припомню твоего имени?

— Бартемиус, сэр, можно просто Барти. Нет, сэр, Рейвенкло. Мы с Регулусом познакомились, когда вместе делали проект по Трансфигурации.

— Это замечательно. В школе я тоже много общался с ребятами на других факультетах — обидно, что эта традиция, кажется, отмирает.

Тут на него уставились сразу три пары глаз, а потом мальчишки обменялись знающими, лукавыми взглядами между собой.

— Барти, а расскажи Северусу про ту пещеру возле твоего дома.

После этого приглашения Барти с выражением благодарности на лице вступил в разговор, а Альфард решил ненадолго оставить подростков. Стоило ему абстрагироваться от того, что ему предстояло сделать для лорда Волдеморта, и прием начинал казаться почти приятным. Он даже неожиданно для себя почувствовал какую-то своеобразную гордость просто от того, что представлял сегодня своего сына и наследника. Наверное, Орион тоже испытывал что-то подобное.

***

Сам лорд Волдеморт на приеме не появился. «Важные дела, вы же понимаете, мистер Блэк» — снисходительно улыбался Эйвери, так, что Альфарду хотелось его ударить. Убедившись, что Северус более-менее влился в обстановку вечера, он удалился вместе с Абраксасом в биллиардную комнату. Там их уже ожидало еще трое мужчин, все поверхностно знакомые ему по школе и светским вечерам.

Лайал Беннет был на несколько лет младше его, пробелы в родословной он компенсировал невероятным чутьем и змеиной хитростью. Увидев Блэка, он тут же потерял всякий интерес к бриджу и с благодушным настроением принялся расспрашивать его об экспедициях. У Альфарда всегда наготове была парочка историй, но с этими людьми ему не хотелось общаться больше, чем было необходимо.  
Эйдана Пьюси он знал плохо — он был сильно старше, к тому же жил затворником и редко появлялся на людях. Энтони Фарквад, с другой стороны, был ему хорошо знаком. Он работал в отделе международных перемещений и всегда был рад организовать для семейства Блэк удобный порт-ключ в любую точку мира.

— Я думаю, в представлениях нет смысла, — без обиняков начал Малфой, — все присутствующие знают, по какому делу мы собрались. Мистер Блэк, в этом документе Темный Лорд коротко изложил планы нашего сотрудничества на ближайшее время.

Альфард пробежал глазами по свитку, бросив походя:

— Зовите меня Альфардом, мы в конце концов не посторонние люди.

— С превеликим удовольствием. Итак, что вы думаете?

— Мне кажется это более чем выполнимым.

Он ни капли не лукавил: цели, поставленный Волдемортом, были четкими, а указания подробными. У него, видимо, был талантливый помощник, потому что вся информация была скрупулезно организована на полутора страницах в пунктах, подпунктах и параграфах с использованием чернил пяти цветов. Там и правда не было ничего сложного: важнейшие факты, предполагаемые публичные выступления с пометками «обязательно сказать», люди, готовые помочь.

По-хорошему, ему следовало дождаться Ориона и действовать уже с его согласия, не говоря уж о его советах. Но тот, похоже, решил продлить отпуск и первым мириться не собирался. Значит, ему придется начинать самому — рано или поздно старший брат будет вынужден подключиться, он был не из тех, кто бросал родных в беде.

— Это отрадно. Что ж, если у вас будут вопросы или вы захотите внести значительные изменения в план, вы всегда можете к мистеру Беннету.

— Магглы бы назвали мою работу «специалист по связям с общественностью» — с усмешкой пояснил тот.

-Так значит, будем работать вместе?

-Значит, так.

В комнате материализовался домовой эльф в бирюзовой наволочке с гербом Малфоев и предложил им мартини и закуски. Альфард, не хотевший пить, начал устанавливать на столе бильярдные шары. Пьюси предложил ему сыграть партию.

— Мы ведь с вами тоже можем перейти на первые имена? — поинтересовался он по-светски, хотя и с долей угрюмости.

— Конечно же.

Они начали игру, Беккет и Факрвад вернулись с бриджу, но вместе с Малфоем успевали наблюдать за ними. Сосредоточенное молчание не продлилось и нескольких минут: что ни говори про него, но Абраксас был настоящим светским львом и умел развязать беседу даже в самых нерасполагающих обстоятельствах.

Вскоре они довольно оживленно обсуждали сначала просто погоду, потом недавние пьесы в Лондоне и Милане, потом как-то незаметно перешли на детей. Малфой, конечно, похвастался успехами сына в Сорбонне, но как-то равнодушно, как будто просто выполнял свой долг. Пьюси же, неожиданно, начал с теплотой описывать многочисленные таланты своих дочерей. Обе девочки никогда не учились в Хогвартсе, старшая уже получила стипендию в Дурмштранге, а младшая должна была сдавать ТРИТОНы в следующем году. У Фарквада детей не было, а Беккет сказал только, что его мальчику недавно исполнилось четыре года.

Альфарду эти разговоры были почти приятны. Среди чистокровных было не принято делиться с первым встречным деталями своей жизни. Школьные успехи детей, если они были, использовались как очередное доказательство собственного статуса. Но даже в таких эгоистичных откровениях можно было уловить долю человеческой теплоты, родительской гордости. Сам он, впрочем, не стремился хвастаться Северусом, хотя и считал сына невероятно одаренным юношей. Он все еще чувствовал, что не имел на это право. Шутка ли: месяц назад он понятия не имел, что у него есть сын. Но Абраксас взял дело похвалы Северуса в свои руки:

— Мистер Блэк совершенно зря отмалчивается, — доверительно склонился он к Фаркваду, но так, чтобы все остальные мужчины могли прекрасно его слышать, — его сын весьма талантливый волшебник.

— Спасибо, Абраксас, — холодно улыбнулся Альфард, — но неужели ты следишь за успехами всех слизеринских студентов?

— В некоторой степени, слежу, — ничуть не смутился тот, — но о Северусе я наслышан от моего сына. Люциус в известном смысле взял его под крыло еще на первом курсе и с тех пор снабжал подходящими его интересам источниками. Мальчик довольно успешен в изучении Темных Искусств и по-настоящему талантлив в легилименции. Ты, как отец, наверняка гордишься им.

Альфард кивнул с видом собственного превосходства, но внутри ему было неспокойно. Северусу в ближайшее время нужен был тьютор по ментальным искусствам, а кого попало на такую должность приглашать было немыслимо. Очередная проблема, которую необходимо было решать как можно быстрее.

Малфой истолковал его молчание по своему:

— Полагаю, мне стоит объясниться за поведение моего сына по отношению к вашей… недавно раскрывшейся семейной тайне.

Беннет отложил кий и приготовился внимательно слушать. Альфард вскинул голову, раздраженных. Конечно, ему очень хотелось бы услышать такое объяснение, хотя он сильно сомневался, что оно могло его устроить. «Чертовы Малфои, все как один беспринципные интриганы. Торгаши! Нувориши…»

— Твой сын очень долго не афишировал свою родословную, даже имя матери скрывал, хотя наверняка фамилия Принц могла купить ему несколько лучшее отношение на слизерине. Насколько я понимаю, раскрыть карты его убедила твоя племянница, когда ни сошлись через Регулуса в прошлом году — а любезно предоставленная одним из них кровь Блэков смогла разрешить любые сомнения о личности отца. Люциус уже тогда настаивал на том, что наилучшим выходом будет проинформировать тебя, но мальчик просто умолял его не делать этого. Позволить этой вольности продолжаться так долго было и моей ошибкой, за что я прошу у тебя и всей семьи Блэк прощения. Но как только ситуация в Хогвартсе вышла из-под контроля, я сразу приказал сыну принять меры.

Альфард молча прицелился и точным ударом отправил один из шаров в лузу. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось выпить чего покрепче, но сейчас он не мог позволить себе расслабляться, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться короткой паузой, чтобы прийти в себя от этой наглости.

Он даже почти не сомневался, что Малфой в целом говорил правду. Осознание того, что Северус не хотел иметь с ним дела, немного ранило, но он мог его понять. Малфой же — вместе с сынком — расчетливо воспользовались наивным мальчишкой, дожидаясь момента, который сулил им наибольшую выгоду. О, он прекрасно понимал это чисто слизеринское стремление, но в семейных делах это было просто-напросто низким.

Подумать только, еще год назад он мог узнать о том, что перевернуло его жизнь. Скольких проблем можно было избежать! В прошлом году он надолго застрял на Корсике, захваченный идеей обнаружить следы магии в неолитической культуре (ничего такого, конечно, не нашли, настоящая магия тогда если и существовала, была слишком тесно переплетена с суевериями примитивных магглов). Но если бы он знал…

— Самое главное для меня, что я наконец могу быть со своим сыном, — равнодушный ответ дался ему легко, хотя внутри все кипело. Он был Блэком и умел скрывать свои чувства.

— Джентельмены, а мы решились совсем не говорить о делах или мне позволено будет обсудить с Альфардом некоторые детали? — Беннет вмешался безукоризненно вежливо и все, включая Малфоя, ыбли благодарны ему за перемену темы.

Пьюсси быстро сбросил последние две карты, завершая партию, и деловито заговорил:

— Начать стоит с открытия нового крыла в Мунго — это будет эффектно и полностью безобидно. Большая часть договоренностей уже была достигнута, вам, Альфард, предстоит выступить только как публичное лицо. Финансирование также было выделено в полной мере, но если ваша семья сочтет уместным поучаствовать в этом проекте и этим способом, это всегда можно будет организовать.

— Я напишу брату, — кивнул Альфард. — Решения о деньгах принимает он.

Он не стеснялся ограниченности собственной власти — во-первых, ее и так у него было больше, чем у многих волшебников, а во-вторых, всем присутствующим было прекрасно известно, что чистокровные семьи по умолчанию управлялись единоличной волей партриарха.

Альфард забил еще один шар. Как это не льстило его самолюбию, он понимал, что это не он играл хорошо, а Беннет из рук вон плохо. Биллиард был не самой популярной забавой в магическом мире. Блэку не хотелось больше говорить с этими волшебниками ни о чем. Он выслушал рекомендации Пьюсси, хотя и решил сразу же ничего не брать на веру и продолжать действовать своим умом. Он еще не совсем понял, какова была роль этих волшебников в организации темного лорда, но зато очень четко осознавал свою. Публичная речь здесь, разговор за чаем там, пара тысяч галлеонов во взятках и уже очень скоро он выполнит поставленный перед ним план и, схватив Северуса, постарается оказаться подальше от всего этого — заварись в Британии хоть война, хоть новая прекрасная демократия. Он был лоббистом — и ничего более.


	8. Политика - грязное дело

Политика — это война без кровопролития, в то время как война — это политика с кровопролитием  
(с) Мао Дзе Дун

Альфард, разумеется, держался в седле с детства, хотя у его братьев это всегда получалось лучше. Сигнус и вовсе был настоящим энтузиастом верховой езды, то и дело покупал породистых лошадей с континента и учил дочерей выездке едва ли не раньше, чем ходить. Пара статных и величавых, но весьма спокойных кобылок, на которой Альфард с сыном пересекали поле, тоже на самом деле принадлежали среднему из братьев Блэк.

Лошади шли размеренной рысью, полуденное солнце пригревало головы, а все пространство вокруг полнилось ощущением августовского изобилия: сонно склоняли стебли перезревшие травы, цветы охотно отдавали последние ароматы, в рощах то и дело слышался стук падающих на землю плодов. Альфарду нравилась поздняя летняя пора в Британии.

Его сын обращал меньше внимание на окружающую природу, вынужденный сконцентрироваться на управлении лошадью. Для новичка у него получалось неплохо: он не раскачивался в седле, держался уверенно и даже находил время на разговоры. Юноша был одет в светлые бриджи и замшевый редингот, что делало его неуловимо похожим на отца.

Перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, они незаметно для себя пересекли поле, отделяющее дом Блэка от лесов. Прямо на опушке перед ними раскинулся пруд, дальняя сторона которого заросла камышом и скрывалась в тени чащи. Именно сюда и собирался Альфард.

Они почти синхронно сошли с лошадей, достали из седельных сумок сумок сэндвичи и холодный лимонад, сели прямо на траву у самой воды. Среди пения птиц Альфард вдруг расслышал знакомую трель.

— Послушай! Это золотистая щурка — они редко встречаются на островах.

Северус прислушался, но вряд ли мог отличить птицу от всех остальных.

— Вот — сейчас, не слишком-то мелодично, да? Зато они едят пчел. И очень красивые — с бирюзовой грудкой.

— Не знал, что вы разбираетесь в птицах.

Альфард подумал секунду, стоило ли об этом говорить, но потом все же решил:

— Это твоя мама меня научила.

Северус посмотрел на него спокойно, почти равнодушно:

— Правда? Не помню, чтобы она этим увлекалась.

— Ты был совсем крохой, — Северус вгрызся в бутерброд с ветчиной и тут же, не успев дожевать, запил его лимонадом. — А чем вы с ней обычно занимались?

Это был рискованный вопрос. Альфарду не хотелось разрушить хрупкую близость между ними неловкой фразой, но и забыть об Эйлин он отказывался. Он терпеливо дожидался ответа. Через минуту, вытерев рот рукой (слава Мерлину, этого не видела Вальбурга!), юноша заговорил:

— Ничем особенным. Когда она готовила, то давала мне какую-нибудь чашку и говорила «сварить зелье» из всякой домашней ерунды. А еще она любила танцевать под маггловскую музыку. Они с отцом…

Он замолчал. Альфард проникся такой нежностью к одной мысли об Эйлин, играющей с сыном, танцующей в легком платье, не сразу понял, что произошло.

— Ты можешь не говорить о своем отце, если не хочешь, но ты ведь знаешь, я не против этого. Он был с тобой большую часть твоей жизни.

Сам он, конечно, не испытывал теплых чувств к Тобиасу Снейпу — за то, что украл его любимую, за то, что не уберег ее, за то, что посмел бросить ее ребенка… Но он не собирался запрещать сыну говорить об этом человеке. Это было бы неправильно.

— Он был неплохим, понимаете? — Северус посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, что делал очень редко, — они с мамой любили друг друга — я помню, все было по-другому, пока она была жива. И он заботился обо мне все эти годы, даже когда начал пить — там, откуда я родом, это тоже редкость. Он нормальный, не мудак какой-нибудь…

— Я понимаю, Северус. Он делал все, что мог.

— Она знала?

На этот вопрос у Альфарда не было и не могло быть ответа, сколько бы он ни задавал его самому себе.

— Не знаю. Я совсем не понимаю, зачем она это сделала — здесь, в магическом мире, все было для нее, она казалась счастливой… Я не знаю, но твоя мать всегда была верна своим чувствам. Наверное, она правда его полюбила.

Это не отвечало ни на что: непонятно было, с чего Эйлин вообще решила сбежать, да к тому же прямо из школы, как она, тепличная чистокровная девушка, вообще встретилась с этим магглом, что могло связать их вместе… Но Северуса этот ответ удовлетворил, или может он просто сделал вид.

— Она, должно быть, умела хранить секреты, — задумчиво произнес он, когда Альфард уже считал, что они закончили с этой болезненной темой.

— Пожалуй. Она могла не знать, что была беременна и думать…

— Хватит! Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Альфард понимающе кивнул и растянулся на траве, подставляя лицо лучам августовского солнца и надеясь, что Северус тоже позволит себе немного расслабиться и присоединиться к нему. Он был согласен не говорить об Эйлин — порой он даже предпочитал это, чтобы избежать новой боли воспоминаний и том, что было, и мыслей о том, что могло бы быть. Но сегодня его сын, видимо, никак не мог прекратить размышлять вслух.

— Может, она была вынуждена это сделать и не могла никому рассказать, — медленно произнес он, щурясь на солнечный свет.

Альфард приподнялся на одном локте и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Почему тебе так кажется?

Северус замешкался, будто сам только что понял, что сказал. Он так и не ответил и даже не попытался сменить тему, только смотрел прямо на Альфарда и как будто долго не мог решить, стоит ли рассказывать ему правду.

«Так мало лет и уже столько секретов», — с горечью подумал Альфард. Он мог только надеяться, что речь не шла о чем-то опасном и что Северус когда-нибудь станет ему доверять.

***

Орион сделал доброе дело и не стал мучить собравшихся родственников совместным чаем с детьми. Стоило всем обменяться приветствиями (а Вальбурге вручить Альфарду и его сыну два пакета с подарками из Италии), как он отправил четверых подростков наверх, а сам велел старому Кричеру накрыть стол в музыкальной гостиной.

Сигнус тут же принялся накладывать на комнату заклинания от подслушивания, поясняя:

— В их возрасте мы бы не отошли от замочной скважины.

Вальбурга вскинулась, будто хотела возмутиться таким обвинением своих детей в невоспитанности, но передумала: то ли вспомнила, что братья Блэк прекрасно помнят, что и она сама в детстве не чуралась такого предосудительного поведения, то ли поняла, что из всех детей разве что Регулус смог бы устоять перед таким соблазном.

Альфард уже запустил руку в вазочку с печеньем, пока эльф наливал всем чай — в точности такой, как предпочитал каждый из них. Друэлла не пришла и, хотя он искренне любил жену своего брата, сейчас он был рад, что они остались вчетвером в по-настоящему семейном кругу. Вальбурга была ему как сестра и он точно знал, что, какие разногласия ни возникали между ними, эти люди всегда готовы были поддержать его.

Орион первый отпил из чашки, ожидая, пока остальные усядутся. Получив всеобщее внимание, он заговорил:

— Мы все знаем, что происходит в магическом мире. То, что кому-то видится угрозой, может стать новой ступенью к величию рода Блэк. Наша с вами задача — не пропустить момент и поспособствовать этому.

Он говорил в точности, как их отец когда-то — это немного нервировало Альфарда и он поспешил расставить все точки над i:

— Но ты ведь согласен, что самое главное — вытащить оттуда Северуса? Орион, этот человек серьезно рассматривает возможность настоящей войны. Я не отдам своего сына на бойню.

Орион, казалось, готов был произнести отповедь, но первым успел Сигнус:

— Тебе не стоит переживать. Помощь Блэков ему нужна больше, чем еще одна боевая единица — это аксиома. К тому же, я поговорил со своим тестем, он утверждает, что через год-другой сотрудничества этот «лорд» готов стереть свою метку и отпустить твоего наследника на все четыре стороны в качестве оплаты.

Это было, наверное, попыткой успокоить, но Сигнус получил в ответ только три одинаково возмущенных и шокированных взгляда.

— Рудольфус? С ним? Но это же немыслимо! — воскликнула Вальбурга.

Сигнус вздохнул:

— К сожалению не только Рудольфус. И не надо на меня так смотреть, посмотрел бы я, как ты попытаешься удержать своего отпрыска от глупых политических решений через пару лет!

Орион не позволил жене рассыпаться в обвинениях:

— Беллатрикс, очевидно, воспринимает себя как часть семьи Лестрейндж, а не Блэк. Пытаться затянуть на ней поводок сейчас уже бессмысленно. Займемся лучше, тем, на что мы можем повлиять.

— А как насчет Малфоя? — Альфард все никак не мог примириться с мыслью, что этот хлыщ привел его сына к Волдеморту, — Сигнус, еще не поздно разорвать помолвку. Нельзя позволять Нарциссе…

— Тебе стоит остыть насчет Люциуса, — осадил его Орион, — и его, и Абраксаса интересует исключительно политика. Они не фанатики — а значит, могут стать союзниками.

— Блэкам не нужны союзники! — но встретив холодный взгляд брата, Альфард раздраженно вернулся к своему чаю.

— Спасибо, что показал документы, — продолжил Орион, — радует то, что планы Волдеморта кажутся пока довольно адекватными и, более того, выполнимыми. Я считаю, что наша семья может поучаствовать дополнительно — например, добавить пятьсот тысяч галлеонов в проект строительства нового крыла Мунго. Репутационно это в любом случае будет выгодно.  
Это была большая сумма, и Альфард тут же проникся благодарностью к брату. Такой жест доброй воли не мог остаться незамеченным — а денежные влияния всегда стоили как минимум столько же, сколько политическая поддержка.

— У нас тут, разумеется, не демократия, — пошутил Сигнус, — но я согласен с этой идеей. Было бы идеально, если бы вмешательство Блэков могло ограничиться такими «социальными» проектами. Так он правда не ожидает ничего от нас с тобой, только от Альфарда?

Орион вздохнул, поднес ко рту мадленку, но вернул ее обратно на блюдце.

— Не совсем. Мои источники говорят, что Волдеморт рассчитывает, что семья будет действовать как один, пусть и не на публике. Я полагаю, что через некоторое время он попросит помощи в Визенгамоте, но это случится не сейчас, да и тогда у нас будет возможность решать самим — обещания делал только Альфард.

— Мы не оставим тебя одного, — неожиданно Вальбурга положила коснулась его руки своей. Альфард улыбнулся ей. Как он и ожидал, вместе с семьей все проблемы были решаемы.

— Стипендию для грязнокровок финансируют Кармайклы, Нотты и кто-то еще из «новых денег». Не стоит туда лезть — все равно никто не поверит, что мы резко воспылали к ним любовью. — Сигнус, как всегда, был прав. — Кстати про Хогвартс, все уже пережили покупки к школе? Элла собиралась на днях взять Нарциссу и, возможно, получится уговорить ее позаботиться и об остальном зверинце.

Вальбурга закатила глаза. Уж у нее сыновья наверняка были одеты с иголочки еще за месяц до начала учебы. Альфард тоже не волновался — большую часть необходимого он Северусу уже купил. Впрочем, юноша мог сам захотеть пообщаться с кузиной — судя по всему, они находили общий язык, а это стоило только поощрять.

***

Они вчетвером в молчании поднимались по лестницы на третий этаж особняка, позорно изгнанные из общества взрослых. Блэк (естественно, Сириус) первым вошел в одну из комнату и попытался захлопнуть за собой дверь, но Нарцисса успела вытащить палочку и удержать ее открытой.

— Отец сказал нам оставаться вместе и пообщаться, — в последнее слово она вложила так много сарказма, как только могла, — и твой тоже будет недоволен, если ты ослушаешься.  
Угроза мало напугала молодого человека:

— Да ты что? Ну, в свою комнату я ваше змеиное гнездо все равно пущу, так что…

— Мы можем пройти в классную, — примирительно сказала Нарцисса. Северус и Регулус последовали за ней беспрекословно, а Сириус — не прекращая возмущаться наглостью кузины.

Классная комната выглядела примерно так, как показывали в фильмах о викторианской Англии. Там было две длинные парты со скамьями и даже настоящая школьная доска. Очевидно, здесь юные Блэки должны были изучать премудрости магии до школы. Нарцисса тут же заняла место за бюро у окна, Северус с Реджи поделили стоявшую в углу оттоманку, а старший из братьев уселся прямо парту, нагло закинув ноги на скамью.  
Он, конечно, вел себя так всегда, но сейчас Северусу казалось, что Блэк чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и поэтому пытался рисоваться. Это было ново — едва ли не впервые в жизни не он оказался лишним. Они с Регулусом дружили по-настоящему близко, с Нарциссой, хотя вряд ли воспринимала его равным себе, они все же хорошо друг друга знали, но самое главное — они все были слизеринцами. На этот раз Блэк вынужден был демонстрировать окружающему миру, что его не интересует его мнение.

У него, впрочем, это получалось гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо выходило у Северуса:  
— Ну что, Нюниус, уже нажаловался папочке обо всем, да?

— Я все расскажу папе! — перебил его Регулус, Северус как всегда замешкался и не придумал вовремя, как огрызнуться, а через несколько секунд уже вмешалась Нарцисса.

— А перед дядей Альфардом ты не такой смелый. Почему бы не рассказать все, что ты думаешь, ему? Боишься, что потеряешь единственного человека в семье, который тебя все еще терпит?

Ее слова резали, как нож. Северус внимательно следил за лицом Блэка и только поэтому заметив на секунду появившуюся там тревогу, которая тут же переросла в бессильную злость. Он вскочил с места, за секунду оказался рядом с Северусом и схватил его за воротник рубашки. Тот оттолкнул его как можно сильнее, краем глаза замечая, что Регулус вытащил палочку и наставил ее на брата.

— Я знаю, что ты — всего лишь жалкая пожирательская подстилка, Снейп. Рано или поздно дядя Альфард это поймет и вышвырнет тебя из твоей жизни — также, как сделал твой отец. За столько лет мог бы и привыкнуть, что ты никому не нужен — ни в Хогвартсе, ни здесь.  
Северус тоже вскочил, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх (хотя он все равно был почти на голову ниже):

— Пошел к черту, — отчеканил он, — мне плевать на твое мнение.

Блэк расхохотался ему в лицо. Больше всего Северусу хотелось наброситься на него, как тогда, и в очередной раскроить эту алебастровую кожу, перепачкать кровью и грязью, пусть даже его самого ожидала бы такая же участь, ради возможности получить удовлетворения он готов был на любую боль.

Но он не мог этого сделать. Его… отец прямо сейчас внизу решал в том числе и его проблемы, договаривался ради него со своим самоуверенным братом и отцом Нарциссы. Дело было слишком серьезным — не только для него, но и для самого Темного Лорда. Он не мог позволить себе снова сорваться, как в прошлый раз. Тогда старшие Блэки снова поссорятся и неизвестно, как Альфард сможет один исполнять указания Темного Лорда.

— Сириус, да сядь ты в конце концов! — слышать Регулуса кричащим простым смертным удавалось гораздо реже, чем его брата или кузена. Но сейчас, похоже, он был выведен из себя.

Мальчик был чуть ниже Северуса и, пусть не тощим, но хрупким. По сравнению со старшим братом он выглядел сущим ребенком.

— Ты постоянно это делаешь! Издеваешься над Северусом, кидаешь навозные бомбы в Филча, ходите с Поттером, как будто вы короли школы… А потом ждешь, что все окружающие должны восхищаться тобой и прощать все на свете. Но весь мир — это не ваша МакГонагалл! Ты понимаешь, что в любой момент может начаться война?!

Старшего брата тирада только разозлила. Его ярость выглядела более привлекательной — волнистая грива разметалась по плечам, глаза, такие же серые. как и у его родственников, засияли праведным гневом, искривленное лицо по-своему стало еще более выразительным.

-А с чего ты решил, что я буду на одной стороне со всеми вами? — закричал он в ответ, — Ты думаешь, мне нужна эта семья? Мои друзья в миллион раз лучше, чем любой из вашего чистокровного питомника!

— Тогда прекрати лезть в моему отцу, — взорвался Северус неожиданной даже для себя самого обидой. В Италии он старался делать вид, что общение Блэка с Альфардом его нисколько не трогает, но в глубине души он все время сомневался, что Альфарду не с чего предпочесть его племяннику.

— Не смей его так называть! Ты ему никто, мой отец просто запудрил ему мозги чувством долга, потому что ты слизеринец! Как только он узнает, что вы затеваете, он тут же пошлет тебя и всех пожирательских прихлебателей, потому что он не такой, как все остальные!

С этими словами он бросился из комнаты, хлопнув дверью изо всех сил. Регулус рванулся было за ним, но быстро обмяк в своем порыве и, обессиленный, свалился на диван. Он дышал рвано и поверхностно и, казалось, не в силах был вымолвить не слова, только переводил беспомощный взгляд от кузена к кузине.

Нарцисса не подвела ожиданий. Грациозно, как сиамская кошка, она поднялась из-за стола и подошла к окну, задумчиво глянув на разворачивающуюся внизу маггловскую суматоху.

— Да… Похоже, он понятия не имеет, что происходит в семье. Регулус, дядя Орион с ним вообще не говорил?

— Устроил разнос через пару дней после того, как Альфард с Северусом уехали из Италии, но, кажется, ничего особенного, — чуть успокоившись, отрапортовал младший мальчик.

— Потрясающе. Если начнется война, он в первых рядах станет пушечным мясом для Дамблдора. Что бы они не говорили, Блэку, даже такому особенному, как наш Сириус, никто из них не станет доверять.

— А ты хочешь его спасти, да? — сварливо поинтересовался Северус. Это было глупо, но он стал считать себя и этих двоих какой-никакой командой, а Нарцисса снова подтверждала, что даже ненавидящий ее Блэк для нее оставался важнее.

— Я вообще человеколюбива, особенно по сравнению с моей старшей сестрой, — отрезала та, — но если Альфард преуспеет, и войны не будет, он спасет этим и его в том числе. Мерлин, мальчики, мы заварили кашу национального масштаба.

Они обменялись взглядами, в которых трепет скрывал испуг и настороженность.

— Они еще долго будут говорить, — сказал Регулус, борясь с зевотой — видимо, так проявлялось нервное напряжение, — можем посидеть у меня. Я покажу тебе модель Ватикана — папа купил в Италии, я ее еще не доделал, она очень сложная.

— Я буду с библиотеке, — благосклонно проинформировала Нарцисса и удалилась беззвучно, даже каблуки не стучали по паркету.

— Вообще-то ей нельзя туда без разрешения, — доверительно шепнул Рег, — но я не собираюсь ей об этом напоминать.

— Нарцисса не из тех, кого останавливают запреты, — усмехнулся Северус. Он был рад отвлечься какой-нибудь ерундой вроде деревянных моделей — на сегодня ему более чем хватило политики.

***

Тридцатого августа неожиданно похолодало. Солнце светило все также ярко, на небе не было ни облачко, но холодный ветер заставлял волшебников кутаться в мантии. Хотя Альфард признавал, что его озноб мог объясняться и волнением, если не сказать страхом. Все-таки сегодня ему предстояло делать то, чем он никогда прежде не занимался.  
Северус стоял рядом с ним, одетый с иголочки. Мантия на нем была до неприличия дорогой, с настоящим серебряным шитьем — заставить его надеть ее было настоящим испытанием. Но Альфард хотел показать всем, что этот мальчик — больше не безымянный полукровка, а один из рода Блэк.

Больше никто из семьи не появился — они договорились об этом пару дней назад, когда обсудили все в доме Ориона. Это была публичная акция, присутствие остальных Блэков было почти нежелательным — несмотря на все влияние в магическом мире, многие простые волшебники недолюбливали их за высокомерие. Альфард надеялся, что на его сегодняшнее выступление это отношение не распространится.

Внутренний двор больницы Святого Мунго был ничем не примечательной площадкой, мощеной крошащимся желтым камнем. В обычное время сюда разве что выходили прогуляться пациенты и их близкие, да целители выбегали покурить во время перерывов. Но сегодня двор был заполнен людьми. Пришло человек, может, двести — для магического мира это было довольно много. Некоторые наверняка просто оказались в госпитале и спустились, привлеченные музыкой, другие пришли, услышав о новостях из газет. Последнюю неделю Пророк неустанно печатал о предстоящем мероприятии — то маленькие заметки, то пространные интервью с Грегором Ноттом или главным целителем больницы. Слава Мерлину, кампания оказалась успешной — волшебники были довольно пассивным народом и вытащить их на подобное события было подчас сложно.

У Альфарда было время внимательно рассмотреть толпу. Элиты среди них не было — он был единственным из присутствующих, кто напрямую участвовал в проекте. Это были простые волшебники и ведьмы — жители Косого Переулка, Хогсмида и Годриковой Лощины, одетые в аккуратные, неброские мантии и смотрящие на него со сдержанным любопытством. Немного выделялись маглорожденные — по крайней мере, Альфард предполагал, что большинство из одетых в простые маггловские вещи были маглорожденными. В отличие от остальной семьи, он никогда не чувствовал раздражения по отношению к ним: ассимиляция в магическое общество была непростым занятием, многие предпочитали жить на два мира, иногда даже подрабатывая у маглов и пользуясь большей частью магловскими вещами.

Отдельно ото всех стояли целители в лимонных (совершенно безвкусных мантиях). Они выглядели немного настороженно, будто их согнали сюда по приказу. Возможно, так и было — глава больницы, Ахмед Шафик, был известен своей железной рукой в управлении. Он уже успел поздороваться с Альфардом и даже из короткого разговора тот понял, что целитель Шафик прекрасно понимал, по чьей воле на самом деле строилось новое крыло больницы.

— Поттер, — услышал он шипение рядом с собой и обернулся к сыну. Тот, очевидно, заметил одноклассника. Джеймс действительно стоял у стены со скучающим видом, пока его мать разговаривала с какой-то волшебницей.

— Северус, мы здесь не для этого, — коротко успокоил его Альфард. Сейчас было абсолютно не время обсуждать детские ссоры.

Лайал Беннет подошел к нему со спины беззвучно, и мог даже напугать, не имей Альфард железного самообладания. Он улыбнулся дружелюбно, пожал руку вначале отцу, а затем и сыну (Северусу такое внимание явно понравилось) и сказал, звонко хлопнув себя ладонью по бедру:

— Ну, Альфард, помолясь?

— Что за магловские поговорки, — посмеялся Блэк, — молитвы нам вовсе не потребуются. Так значит, начинаем? Давно пора.

Шафик вышел на сцену, усилил голос сонорусом и прокашляляся, привлекая внимание. Разговоры на площади немного притихли, хотя было видно, что никого из собравшихся не интересовали особенно приготовленные для них речи.

— Добрый день, леди и джентльмены, — хорошо поставленным голосом начал целитель, — многие из вас так или иначе бывали в стенах нашей больницы. Госпиталь Святого Мунго — крупнейшее и наилучшее учреждение Великобритании. В наших рядах трудятся самые лучшие врачи страны, мы оказываем помощь от всех известных заболеваний, как магических, так и всеобщих. Но ни для кого не будет сюрпризом, если я скажу, что порой эта задача становится трудновыполнимой из-за недостатка финансирования. Именно по этой причине мы всегда с благодарностью принимаем пожертвования. Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы отметить новую эру в истории Госпиталя Святого Мунго. Благодаря собранной помощи, мы сможем открыть новое отделение, ориентированное на борьбу со сложными проклятиями и магическими травмами. Силами наших патронов нам удалось не только оборудовать по последнему слову науки помещение в пятьсот квадратных футов в центре Лондона, но и нанять лучших специалистов в своей области, получивших образование в лучших университетах Европы. Это отделение откроет свои двери уже этой осенью и, хотя я искренне надеюсь, что никому из вас не придется им воспользоваться, каждый волшебник в Британии сможет получить наилучшую помощь, если такая потребность возникнет. — он сделал стратегическую паузу и из задних рядом кто-то захлопал. Аплодисменты, пусть не самые бурные, все же быстро были подхвачены всеми присутствующими. — Мне хотелось бы поблагодарить мистера Блэка, присутствующего здесь, за его неоценимый вклад в осуществление этого проекта, и передать ему слово. Прошу.

Альфард сделал шаг вперед и поблагодарил целителя с искренней улыбкой. Что ни говори, а делать добро было легко приятно. То, что он собирался, пусть и было подготовлено сторонниками Темного Лорда, оставалось правдой. Таким лоббированием он был готов заниматься хоть каждый день.

— Почти каждому из нас время от времени приходится посетить это замечательное учреждение. Несмотря на высокий профессионализм врачей, всем также известны и многочисленные проблемы, которые существовали в больнице — недостаток места, долгие очереди, отсутствие расходных материалов… К сожалению все это — неизбежный результат ограниченного финансирования. Но разве здоровье может быть измерено в галеонах и сиклях?

Он сделал небольшую паузу.

— Именно поэтому мы решили, что, если финансирования министерства не хватает для обеспечения всех нужд госпиталя, волшебники могут сами оказать посильную поддержку институту, важному для всей магической Британии. Позвольте мне зачитать имена людей, сделавших новое отделение больницы Святого Мунго возможным как через свои пожертвования, так и через помощь с организацией и устройством. Бенедикт Нотт…

Хотя список был не очень длинный, Альфард все же получил возможность немного отвлечься от своей речи. Люди, кажется, воспринимали его слова благосклонно: никакого восторга не было, но его никто и не ожидал. Он мельком взглянул на Северуса — мальчик стоял, замерев, как статуя, и уставясь в одну точку. Похоже, необходимость стоять у всех на виду была ему не по нутру. Но при этом он удерживал на лице серьезное выражение, которое кто-то мог принять за занудность или даже высокомерие, но точно не страх. В целом, он держался неплохо.

— Все мы очень рады возможности лично поучаствовать в открытии нового отделения, которое, безусловно, будет незаменимым для многих поколений волшебников. Наша цель как волшебников, как граждан Британии — помочь своей стране, всеми доступными нам способами.

Это были пока еще очень общие слова, пробный бросок, если можно так сказать — у него не было указания говорить ни о чем серьезном. Но маги, судя по всему, воспринимали его благосклонно. Беннет тоже просто светился от удовольствия — для слизеринца он почти не умел скрывать свои эмоции.

Он постарался не затягивать речь до неприличия и закончить, пока его не освистала заскучавшая публика. Дальше оставшихся зрителей ждало немного простых развлечений, а Альфард собирался уже попрощаться со всеми и отправляться домой.

Он подошел к целителям, которым их начальник уже что-то вдохновленно втолковывал. Заметив Альфарда, он тут же отмахнулся от подчиненных, отпустив их по рабочим местам, и обратился к мужчине:

— Мистер Блэк, позвольте еще раз поблагодарить вас, не только за отделение, но и за сегодняшнее выступление — у вас прекрасно получилось. А это, стало быть, ваш наследник?

Северус, как бы ему ни хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, остался стоять с высоко поднятой головой.

— Да, это Северус, Северус, это целитель Ахмед Шифик, глава Святого Мунго.

— Мы встречались, — вдруг хмыкнул Северус и они с Шафиком обменялись подозрительными взглядами, будто знали что-то, что Альфарду знать не полагалось. Это было ненормально и он собирался выяснить у сына, что это было, в самое ближайшее время.

— Да, разумеется, теперь я вспомнил, — улыбнулся Шафик, будто ничего особенного в этом не было. Он уже лет двадцать не практиковал — когда он мог познакомиться с обычным студентом Хогвартса?! — но на самом деле я собирался пригласить вас в мой кабинет, выпить замечательный стаут, обсудить дальнейшее сотрудничество.

Альфард не успел даже придумать вежливый отказ, когда откуда-то слева, снова как черт из табакерки, появился Беннет. Он одновременно умудрился потрепать Северуса по плечу, бросить триумфальный взгляд на Альфарда и объяснить целителю, что, к сожалению, мистер Блэк никак не может остаться сегодня, но они будут рады, если и дальше смогут помогать друг другу к взаимной выгоде…

Через минуту они уже проходили через все еще переполненную людьми площадь, чтобы попасть на аппарационную площадку. Альфарду и Беннету приходилось то и дело здоровались со знакомыми, кивать и улыбаться, так что только оказавшись наконец в пустом переулке, укрытым магглоотталкивающими чарами, они смогли сказать хоть пару слов друг другу.

— Спасибо, Лайал, — искренне поблагодарил Альфард, — у меня не было никакого желания тратить время на этого оппортуниста. -он уже положил руку Северусу на плечо и готов был аппарировать в любой момент.

— Да уж, оппортунист — самое подходящее слово. — нахмурился Беннет. Хотя Альфард знал его всего ничего, это выражение на его лице казалось чужеродным и несвойственным. — Пытается играть за два команды, чертов индус.

— Темный лорд ведь ему не доверяет? — неожиданно выпалил Северус, переводя взволнованный взгляд от одного мужчины к другому.

Альфарду хотелось схватить его за шиворот и слегка встряхнуть — но его отвлек тяжелый вздох Беннет.

— Альфард, мы опять задолжали вам объяснений. Впрочем, Темный Лорд здесь не виноват, мы полагали, Северус сам вам расскажет… У меня нет дома стаута и даже виски я не держу, но нам точно не стоит говорить здесь.

— Тогда лучше пойти ко мне, — отрезал Альфард, крепко удерживая сына за предплечье и сверля Беннета суровым взглядом, — Я был бы очень рад на этот раз получить все объяснения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вспомнила, что не указала вольности с хронологией. Нарцисса - на одном курсе с Сириусом и Северусом (хотя старше почти на год), Регулус на два года младше. Семейное древо Блэков игнорируется - Сигнус, Орион, и Альфард родные братья, Вальбурга - их кузина. А, ну и стоит отметить, что меня не вдохновляет взаимодействие Северус-Лили, поэтому я просто игнорирую всю информацию из 7 книги. В рамках этого и всех остальных моих фанфиков можно считать, что никаких отношений между ними не было.


	9. Кипит наш разу возмущенный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, я решилась на кросспостинг этого фанфика, так как отсутствие комментариев меня немножко демотивировало. Я очень жду комментариев, критики, мнения о сюжетных ходах.   
Обещаю, что этот фанфик не заброшен и, в случае читательского интереса, обязательно будет продолжен.

После аппарации они втроем молча дошли до поместья. Альфард все никак не мог отпустить руку сына, что тому, конечно, не нравилось, но, чувствуя настроение старшего Блэка, он не позволял себе сопротивляться.

— Если вы не возражаете, мы оставим вас на несколько минут, — тут же, не заботясь о приличиях, отрезал Альфард, — Микки, позаботься о нашем госте.

Лайал, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но так и застыл с открытым ртом, а Альфард не стал задерживаться для объяснений. Они с Северусом поднялись в кабинет, где в последний раз разговаривали еще сегодня утром.

— Северус, что происходит? Что ты опять от меня скрываешь? — потребовал Альфард.

Как он ни убеждал себя, что требовал от мальчика слишком многого слишком быстро, он не мог не злиться. То, что происходило сейчас, было даже не личными проблемами — речь шла о делах всей семьи, а может и обо всем магическом мире. Он думал, что за последние несколько месяцев смог узнать сына — думал, что тот больше не будет скрывать что-то настолько важное. Очевидно, он снова ошибся. Его собственный отец (и любой из старших братьев) за такие секреты устроил бы ему первоклассную порку — Альфард, конечно, в жизни не сделал бы ничего подобного, но соблазн был чрезвычайно велик.

А Северус и не думал говорить. В кои-то веки он не стал строить равнодушное выражение лица и замыкаться в себе — в его глазах явно боролись два противоположных желания.

— Северус, я жду, — он говорил своим самым серьезным родительским голосом, который, как он прекрасно знал, из-за ограниченной практики получался отвратительно и мало кого мог убедить, — Откуда ты знаешь Шафика?

— Альфард, я не могу вам рассказать, — почти взмолился юноша, — я дал клятву молчать, это слишком серьезно…

Альфард похолодел, но тут же взял себя в руки. Раздражение и обида за самого отступали, теперь снова важней всего было разобраться.

— Серьезней, чем принятие темной метки? — аккуратно поинтересовался он.

Северус ничего не ответил, только опустил голову. Альфард подождал несколько секунд, потом глубоко вздохнул и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Приподнял и вынудил посмотреть в глаза, сам стараясь увидеть в них что-то, что не было сказано словами.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, — начал он тихо, — мне нужно знать, что произошло — эта часть даже не обсуждается. Ты же знаешь, я не буду винить тебя, что бы ни случилось, я на твоей стороне. Но никто не имеет права запрещать тебе рассказывать мне о чем бы то ни было. Ты должен ответить мне, и тогда я помогу тебе со всем справится. Итак, что там с Ахмедом Шафиком?

Северус, как зачарованный глядящий отцу в глаза в течении всей речи и не делавший даже попытки освободиться от прикосновения, теперь наконец помотал головой, сбрасывая его ладони, но все же начал отвечать:

— Он… лечил меня один раз. Это должно было… остаться в секрете, поэтому попросили его, — он говорил несмело, запинаясь, что было для него совсем не характерно.

Альфард положил одну руку к нему на плечо и аккуратно сжал:

— Кто попросил? Только правду, Северус.

— Дамблдор, — прошептал тот.

О директоре школы Альфард знал по своей собственной учебе да из раздраженных реплик Вальбурги. В магическом мире у него была несокрушимая репутация, хотя многие чистокровные недолюбливали его за пренебрежение традициям. За несколько секунд отношение Альфарда сменилось с нейтрального на почти ненавидящее. Что творилось в этой Мерлином забытой школе?

— Что произошло? Отчего он тебя лечил?

Руки Северуса дрожали, когда он расстёгивал две верхние пуговицы сорочки и раскрывал ворот. Альфард застыл, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. На худой мальчишеской груди алел не до конца заживший шрам, начинавшийся на ключице и спускавшийся ниже. Края раны были скреплены металлическими скобками — наверняка серебро. Так делали, когда залечивали следы от темной магии.

— Я не виноват, правда, — шептал Северус слабым голосом, но Альфард только прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в черные волосы.

— Все в порядке, конечно, ты ни в чем не виноват, — бормотал он, а в душе бушевало желание убивать. В нем будто проснулась вся та ярость, которую так долго копила кровь Блэков. Все плохое, дикое, неусмиряемое, что он пытался подавить в себе долгие годы, готово было вырваться на свободу, чтобы защитить этого мальчика.

— Что это было? — спросил он, не разжимая объятий.

— Оборотень, — похоже, Северусу было легче говорить, не смотря ему в лицо. Он даже не пытался протестовать, — я вел себя глупо, мне не следовало туда идти, но я не думал, что он будет на свободе…

— Успокойся, мой хороший, расскажи по-порядку. Оборотень что, был в школе?

— В Визжащей Хижине. Это один из студентов. Никто не должен был знать, но они не слишком старались держать это в тайне. Я прошел через туннель под Гремучей Ивой и увидел его… Я хотел проклясть его, даже попал несколько раз, но потом появился Поттер, я отвлекся и он меня достал — только когтями. Я не помню, как мы оттуда выбрались… Потом Дамблдор вызвал Шафика и заставил его обработать рану, чтобы не говорить Помфри. А потом сказал, что исключит меня, если я кому-нибудь расскажу. Нарцисса все поняла — она давно знала про Люпина, и хотела написать своему отцу, но мне было так страшно и я уговорил ее молчать. Я просто не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал об этом.

История была не просто невероятной — чудовищной. Оборотень в школе, пострадавший ребенок, директор, прикрывающий собственные ошибки угрозами… Альфард наконец нашел в себе силы отпустить сына и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо. Он выглядел измученным, тут же бросился поправлять рубашку, в глаза не смотрел.

— А что там делал Поттер?

— Оборотень — его приятель, он знал обо всем. Потом явился поиграть в героя, еще рассказал потом всей школе, как он меня «спас», — в голосе звучала неприкрытая горечь. — Его даже не наказали.

— Темный лорд знал об этой истории?

— Наверное… Нарцисса обо всем пишет Люциусу, а Темный Лорд, по слухам, сильный легиллимент. Может, он и меня прочитал.

— Шрам сейчас болит?

— Только в плохую погоду. Это темная магия, они всегда заживают плохо, но Шафик давал мне зелье, которое помогло в первый месяц.

Альфард все никак не мог прекратить гладить его по плечам, и Северус, как ни странно, не протестовал.

— Ладно… Ладно. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты пошел к себе и отдохнул. Вечером я вызову целителя, чтобы осмотрел тебя, — это нужно было сделать сразу же, Орион бы никогда не забыл о таком, а он как всегда доказал, что из него выходит отвратительный отец, — а я пока пообщаюсь с мистером Беннетом… Все будет хорошо.

В порыве эмоций он коротко поцеловал юношу в лоб, а затем взял за плечи и проводил в комнату. Ему физически необходимо было чувствовать, что Северус — здесь, рядом, что с ним все в порядке. Страх потерять то, что он так недавно обрел, снова встал перед ним в полный рост.

Но он никогда не позволит этому произойти. Дамблдор, Волдеморт или сам Мерлин, никто не посмеет отнять у него его мальчика. Альфард был из Блэков, а те никому не позволяли угрожать своим детям.

***

Беннет успел расположиться с чаем в гостиной, но по нему было видно, что волшебник нервничал. С его стороны это было правильно: Альфард был по-настоящему зол. Он сел рядом с ним на диван и, не позволяя ему и слова сказать, потребовал объяснений:

— Итак, мистер Беннет, я и правда хотел бы знать, почему вы скрыли от меня, что мой сын подвергся нападению оборотня? Вам и Темному Лорду показалось, что эта история меня не заинтересует?

— Альфард, прошу вас, не иронизируйте, а выслушайте меня. Лорд Волдеморт ни в коем случае не хотел подвергать Северуса опасности. Просто на момент вашей последней встречи он еще не до конца разработал собственную стратегию касательно оборотней.

— Да не городите вы чушь, — презрительно бросил Альфард и вскочил с места, не в силах спокойно сидеть. Он быстро подошел к окну, затем вернулся, — Какую стратегию тут можно выдумать? Дамблдор, очевидно, окончательно сошел с ума. Стоит чистокровным узнать об этом, и его директорство будет окончено в тот же день. Старик знал, что делал, когда угрожал моему сыну…

Беннет слушал его с почти покаянным видом и даже несколько раз кивнул, но Альфарда было этим не обмануть. Он знал, что слизеринец ждет, когда сможет дальше играть свою партию. Так и произошло:

— Но это не то, что собирается сделать лорд Волдеморт. — угроза-обещание «а вы пообещали подчиняться ему» не была произнесена, но явственно повисла в воздухе, — то, что Северус пострадал — ужасно. Но из этой ситуации можно получить больше, чем просто уход Дамблдора.

— Что же? — у него не было ни малейшего желания выслушивать проклятого интригана, но он прекрасно осознавал свои обязанности.

— В Британии несколько сотен оборотней — где-то половина из них получила хоть какое-то образование, но почти все находятся на социальном дне. И тем не менее, эти создания — вовсе не такие кровожадные животные, как вы привыкли думать. Мальчишка, которого призрел Дамблдор — очередное доказательство, он без особых проблем учился в Хогвартсе, хотя хранить свой секрет не умел совершенно.

— Этот монстр ранил моего сына, — не хуже любого оборотня прорычал Альфард.

— Да, но не без помощи вашего собственного племянника. О, я вижу, Северус этого не упомянул, — на секунду на лице Беннет засияло едва ли не удовлетворение, но он быстро стряхнул это выражение, — Да, Сириус, как и все его друзья, быстро понял, что не так с однокурсником. Вскоре это понял и Северус, а вместе с ним Нарцисса и Салазар знает сколько еще школьников — и никто из них не побежал жаловаться родителям, что в известной степени поражает…

— Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Сириус, — неслушающимися губами произнес Блэк. Ему необходимо было это знать.

Беннет посмотрел на него и вдруг засуетился, наливая ему чай и добавляя в него рома из собственной серебряной фляжки. Все это время он суетливо и добродушно — вовсе не по слизерински — пытался его успокоить.

— Не думаю, что он хотел кого-нибудь убить. Судя по всему, он случайно проговорился Северусу, как попасть в тоннель под гремучей ивой, и не удержался от попытки поддразнить. А Северус, хотя догадывался, что там было, решил, что оборотень будет обездвижен. Темный Лорд тоже не сразу узнал о том, что произошло — иначе сделал бы что-нибудь.

— Так что он собирается делать теперь?

Беннет пожал плечами и ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Капитализировать на ошибках Дамблдора. Тот с одной стороны смог доказать, что оборотень в принципе способен существовать вместе с нормальными волшебниками, а с другой — едва не сделал этого щеночка убийцей и теперь сам не может похвастаться своими достижениями. А Темный Лорд — известный радикал и не побоится открыто привечать оборотней. Говорят, они — народ благодарный.

— Это полный бред. Магическое общество может простить многое, но не заигрывания с темными существами. Это никогда не сработает — он потеряет все, что успел получить и больше ни один волшебник руки ему не подаст.

— Ему не нужны руки, — снисходительно рассмеялся Беннет, — но вы же не думаете, что он просто заявит о своей симпатии к вервольфам на званом ужине? Вы, в конце концов, не единственное лицо, приглашенное им на свою сторону. Маглорожденная ведьма, сын которой, несмотря на страшное проклятие, стал старостой Хогвартса — да домохозяйки будут рыдать над этой историей, стоит им показать бледного мальчика со шрамами на лице и его бесстрашную мать в слезах.

Альфард смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Хотя Беннет говорил с убеждением, он не верил ему ни на грамм. Некоторые вещи были слишком укоренены в обществе, так что никакое лоббирование не могло бы их пошатнуть. Не говоря уж о том, что после всего, что он узнал сегодня, меньше всего Альфарду хотелось иметь какие там ни было дела с вервольфами.

— Вам кажется это неправдоподобным — я вас понимаю, я и сам сначала сомневался. Почему бы вам не обсудить это с лордом Волдемортом лично? Он развеет ваши сомнения. Следует ли мне назначить встречу?

Альфард кивнул. Хотя разговоры с человеком, называвшим себя Темным Лордом, пугали его больше, чем вдохновляли, он должен был понимать, во что втянул свою семью.

— А что насчет Шафика? — он не забыл и об этом, если Беннет на это надеялся.

Тот вздохнул, как будто и правда не хотел поднимать эту тему.

— Он, как я и сказал, оппортунист высшего сорта — поразительно, что с Рейвенкло… Чем он задолжал Дамблдору мы пока точно не знаем, к Темному Лорду он никакого отношения не имеет, хотя и пытается всеми силами наладить связи со всеми, кто может быть ему полезен.

— Да уж. — Альфард не мог поверить, что этот чертов индус всего несколько месяцев назад помогал Дамблдору прикрывать его темные делишки, а сегодня без малейшего стеснения пытался польстить ему и, кажется, даже не вспомнил Северуса — или просто делал вид. — Беннет, я не позволю этому… этому червяку даже близко подходить к моему сыну. Темному Лорду лучше решить, чья поддержка для него важнее, потому что…

— Не нужно указывать темному лорду, что ему стоит делать, — громче, чем обычно, прервал Беннет, но продолжил спокойно — тем более, что вашу роль в организации и так нельзя сравнить с сотней таких докторишек. Хотите, мы его уволим? Не прямо сейчас, но к Новому Году. Темный Лорд будет рад сделать вам это одолжение, а глава Отделения Проклятий — наш верный сторонник… Так что?

— Увольняйте. — хмыкнул Альфард. Он не переоценивал свою значимость — наверняка этот план существовал уже давно, а он просто подвернулся под руку. Но он и правда хотел наказать Шафика. Самому себе он готов был признаться, что главной причиной этого стало то, что это было гораздо проще, чем добраться до остальных участников. Мальчишка-оборотень, похоже, был нужен самому Волдеморту, Дамблдора можно было достать только если продолжать работать против него, Сириус… он поговорит с Сириусом — тот должен был иметь хоть какое-то объяснение.

Он больше не поддерживал беседу с Беннетом, и тот быстро засобирался к себе.  
Перед уходом он еще раз обратился к Альфарду:

— Прошу вас поверить мне — мы вовсе не враги.

— Ну конечно. Это просто политика.

***

Вокзал Кингс-Кросс с детства был одним из самых любимых мест Альфарда. Вначале он приходил сюда вместе с родителями провожать и встречать старших братьев из Хогвартса. Они всегда аппарировали прямо на магическую платформу, но, если как следует упросить отца, тот иногда соглашался перейти на маггловскую сторону и неспеша прогуляться по Лондону до площади Гриммо. Маленькому Альфарду это казалось приключением, сравнимым разве что с походом короля Артура.

А потом, когда он и сам пошел в школу, Кингс-Кросс стал для него границей между домом, где он всегда должен был вести себя так, как полагалось, и Хогвартсом, где он впервые в жизни мог почувствовать себя самостоятельным и делать то, что ему действительно нравилось. Покидать родителей было сложно, особенно в первые годы, но рядом с ним всегда были Орион и Сигнус — от их заботы тоже порой приходилось отбиваться, но братья всегда оставались рядом, готовые помочь, подсказать, защитить.

Во взрослой жизни он редко оказывался в Британии в нужное время, чтобы проводить кого-то из племянников: только пару раз сходил с Сигнусом и Друэллой, когда старшие девочки еще были в школе. Поэтому сейчас ему как никогда приятно было оказаться в этом хорошо знакомом месте, на этот раз в качестве отца.

— Я не хотел брать Арифмантику, но Нарцисса убедила меня, что это необходимо, чтобы поступить в приличный университет. Мы с ней там будем единственными слизеринцами… — рассказывал Северус.

Альфард смотрел на сына с гордостью. В этом юноше было не так просто с первого взгляда узнать того замкнутого, плохо одетого мальчишку, которого он забрал из магловского дома всего пару месяцев назад. За это время Северус изменился — и дело было вовсе не в одежде, хотя Альфард и позаботился о том, чтобы его сын имел все только самое лучшее. В нем как будто вспыхнул внутренний огонь, как будто он теперь знал, что больше не был брошенным полукровкой из Тупика Прядильщиков, а одним из рода Блэк.

К счастью, эта же новообретенная уверенность помогла убедить его не бросать Хогвартс, как он собирался еще в Италии. Когда они делали покупки к школе, Альфард поднял эту тему, готовясь убеждать его передумать любой ценой. Но Северус и сам решил, что это было дурацкой идеей. В нем, конечно, говорило упрямство и нежелание давать слабину, но это полностью устраивало Альфарда. Слегка раздражало только то, что этим он тоже оказался обязанным Люциусу Малфою — тот не уставал гонять сов через половину Британии с нравоучениями для его отпрыска. Северус, судя по всему, испытывал почти религиозное уважение к мнению старшего товарища.

Помяни дьявола — вот и сам Малфой во всеобщей суматохе помогал дорогой Нарциссе поднять сундук в поезд. Брата с женой видно не было, и Альфард даже не хотел знать, какие оправдания у парочки будут на этот раз. Все-таки в его время молодые люди вели себя гораздо скромнее.

— Мистер Блэк, нам с вами предстоит увидиться сегодня вечером, поэтому не прощаюсь, — чопорно произнес Малфой, стоило им только обменяться приветствиями. Племянница тут же защебетала ему на ухо о школьных делах, пытаясь отвлечь внимание от жениха, который воспользовался возможностью сказать несколько слов его сыну.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — неожиданно беспечно отмахнулся Северус и первый попрощался с Малфоем.

После вчерашних новостей Альфард сам готов был оставить сына дома до выяснения всех обстоятельств, но тот воспротивился сам. Под угрозой домашнего ареста необозримой длительности, Северусу пришлось рассказать ему намного больше: о проделках «мародеров», реакции учителей, отношениях с другими слизеринцами… Он уверял Альфарда, что в Хогвартсе с ним ничего не случиться, по крайней мере теперь, когда половине чистокровного общества было известно об особом отношении Темного Лорда к нему, а другая половина как минимум узнала про новые детали его родословной.  
Альфард бы никогда на это не купился, если бы Орион, с которым они поговорили уже поздно вечером, не убедил его в том же. Главу рода, как и его брата, больше всего шокировало участие Сириуса в этой кошмарной затее с оборотнем — даже для него это выходило далеко за рамки обычных подростковых шалостей. Он пообещал брату, что оставит Сириуса дома еще на пару дней и, во-первых, точно выяснит, что произошло, а во-вторых доходчиво объяснит рамки приемлемого поведения. Раньше Альфард попросил бы его быть помягче с мальчиком, но сейчас, когда речь шла о его собственном сыне, он начал сомневаться, что бесконечная доброта и всепрощение шли на пользу в воспитании детей из их круга.

— Мне пора идти, — заметил Северус, поправляя на себе слизеринский галстук — он сразу надел новую школьную форму.

— Не волнуйся, не опоздаешь, — улыбнулся Альфард и отвел его чуть в сторону от толпы, к одной из колон.

Поставив сына перед собой, он еще раз внимательно оглядел его. Расставаться так скоро было сложно, казалось, что за то время, что у них было, они так и не успели по-настоящему узнать друг друга.

— Не буду надоедать тебе советами — ты умный парень, и так все знаешь. Пиши мне почаще — если все-таки созреешь завести сову, купи в Хогсмиде или попроси у Нарциссы заказать для тебя, у нее всегда есть каталоги из всех магазинов Косой Аллеи. Тебе точно хватит денег на первое время?

— Конечно, Альфард, я же говорил, мне не нужно столько…

— Глупости, можешь все потратить на шоколад, если хочешь, я пришлю еще. Мы точно увидимся до Рождества — осенью в семье много у кого дни рождения, да и Самайн принято праздновать дома, так что я заберу тебя пару раз на выходные, хорошо?

Юноша пожал плечами.

— Главное — береги себя. Постарайся держаться в стороне от обсуждений Темного Лорда, чем меньше твои однокурсники будут знать, тем лучше. И не позволяй никому на себя давить.

Северус гордо вскинул голову и с долей возмущения возразил:

— А я и не позволяю.

— Вот и молодец. И, Северус, если Дамблдор будет проявлять к тебе какой-нибудь интерес — немедленно пиши мне. Это ясно?

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда до встречи, сынок.

Альфард крепко прижал его к себе, поцеловал в макушку и отпустил. Северус подхватил ручку своего нового сундука:

— До свиданья, Альфард. Я буду писать, — чуть смущенно попрощался он и направился к вагонам.

Альфард продолжил наблюдать. У самой двери его поймали одноклассники — он узнал русую шевелюру младшего Мальсибера и сына Эйвери, а еще пара мальчишек наверное тоже учились с ними на слизерине. Они тут же о чем-то заговорили, крепкий Мальсибер поднял один за другим все пять сундуков в поезд, а потом и подростки скрылись в вагоне, торопясь найти себе хорошее место. До отправления оставалось всего несколько минут. Можно было идти домой.

— Сложно их отпускать, — тихо сказал кто-то прямо за его спиной.

Поглощенный своими мыслями, Альфард не сразу узнал собственную невестку и кузину в одном лице. Вальбурга, должно быть, провожала Регулуса, пока Орион был занят воспитательными мерами со старшим сыном.

— Как я рад тебя видеть, — в порыве чувств он поспешил обнять женщину.

— Отцовство тебя размягчило, милый Альфард, — усмехнулась та, но обняла его в ответ. В их семье было не принято выражать чувства на публике, но никто из них не был по-настоящему холодным. — Мы с тобой так толком и не поговорили наедине… Ты ведь не обижен на меня до сих пор за ту сцену в Италии?

— Давай выпьем кофе в Джарви-клубе. — импульсивно предложил Альфард, прекрасно зная, что Вальбурга наверняка заметила, что он так и не ответил на ее вопрос. Что ж, она сама была матерью и могла понять его чувства.

***  
Джарви-клуб, по адресу Косая Аллея, 28, был одним из самых эксклюзивных мест в Британии. Даже номер дома намекал на то, что для обычных волшебников и ведьм здесь никогда не было места, а вот такие, как Блэки, могли появляться в любой момент без всяких резерваций. На вкус Альфарда место было, конечно, чрезвычайно чопорным. Вальбурга же никогда не стеснялась подчеркнуть свой статус, поэтому часто обедала здесь с родственниками или подругами.

— Я даже позавтракать сегодня не смогла — со всеми этими криками… Ты голоден? У них обычно неплохой лосось.

Всего лишь через несколько минут изощренных пыток молодого официанта Вальбурга определилась и заказала себе салат, Альфард же, не смотря на настойчивые предложения, ограничился чаем — они с Северусом как раз плотно позавтракали.

— Орион успел тебе все рассказать?

Его невестка выглядела оскорбленной самой мыслью о том, что муж мог держать ее в неведении. Но через несколько секунд возмущение схлынуло, а на лице Вальбурги появилось какое-то странное выражение, которое Альфард так сразу не смог узнать. Через пару секунд он понял — это было смущение. Просто он не видел кузину смущенной с глубокого детства.

— Альфард… Мерлин, я понятия не имею, что произошло. Сириус с утра не сказал толком ничего — Орион наверняка узнает, но… Ты же не думаешь, что он…

Альфард уже ничего не думал и точно не хотел делиться с ней своими собственными размышлениями. Будь перед ним Друэлла, он просто успокоил бы ее мало значащими приятными словами, но с Вэл он так поступить не мог. Хотелось ему или нет, он должен был с ней объясниться.

— Я сам все еще не отошел от шока — особенно неприятно было узнавать все от Беннета, — Вальбурга пробормотала «грязнокровка», но Альфарду было не до обсуждения родословных— Я не знаю, что пришло Сириусу в голову, но мне лично очевидно, что основная вина лежит на взрослых — на Дамблдоре за организацию этого тактильного зоопарка и Шафике за пособничество. Ну, про Волдеморта, который, очевидно, коллекционирует информацию о школьниках, которую даже их родители не знают, и говорить нечего — впрочем, его винить я пока поостерегусь, сама понимаешь.

— Я все больше согласна с Сигнусом — тебе нужно как можно скорее выходить из этой организации , иначе можно опоздать, и… Но тебе не о чем волноваться — никакой Волдеморт не посмеет тронуть Блэка.

Альфарда умиляла уверенность, с которой Вальбурга убеждала его в своей правоте, с точно таким же выражением она читала лекции о достойном поведении своим сыновьям. Сам он, после личного знакомства, ни на грош не верил, что Волдеморт обратит хоть какое-то внимание на его фамилию: что бы ни случилось, выплывать придется самому. Но милая Вальбурга была из того сорта людей, которые, запомнив что-то в детстве, на всю жизнь оставались убеждены в том, что окружающий мир действовал по одним и тем же, прекрасно известным им законам. Во всех сбоях этого механизма она предпочитала винить окружающих, нарушавших размеренный ход вселенной своим несносным поведением.

— Как там твой сын? — вдруг выпалила она, и в лице ее читалась искренняя тревога.

— Как ни странно, в полном порядке. Я думаю, тогда весной это, конечно, серьезно его подкосило — встреча с оборотнем, ранение, запугивания Дамблдора, да и вообще в школе ему и до и после приходилось нелегко… Но сейчас он изменился.

— Да, это заметно, — позволила себе улыбнуться Вальбурга, — и не нужно бросать на меня таких взглядов. Да, мне было непросто принять этого мальчика — согласись, он воспитывался не просто не в нашем круге, а в самых низах магловского общества. Но я не слепая и прекрасно вижу, что в нем есть потенциал. Регулус на него просто молиться готов, да и ты, очевидно, хорошо на него влияешь. Через пару лет он станет настоящим Блэком.

— Он уже Блэк по праву рождения, — осклабился Альфард, хотя такое признание от чопорной невестки было ему приятней любой лести посторонних.

— Да, да, но не стоит отрицать роль воспитания, — отмахнулась она.

— Вэл, уж не имеешь ли ты ввиду, что есть что-то важнее крови?

— Прекрати бросать мои слова мне в лицо! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Но что насчет оборотня? Мерлин, я поверить не могу, что мой ребенок жил с этим существом в одной комнате…

Альфард вздохнул. Он сам испытывал к неизвестному ему мальчику не самые теплые чувства. Даже если его вина и правда была минимальной, он не мог отбросить все привычные с детства установки, особенно, когда пострадал его собственный ребенок. Но и слепая ненависть была ему чужда.

— Сириус, по-моему, прекрасно осознавал, во что ввязался. Мне тоже не нравится эта ситуация, но, похоже, у Волдеморта в ней какой-то личный интерес. Сегодня я постараюсь узнать, что он планирует делать с мальчишкой. В любом случае нам придется исходить из этого.

Вальбурга кивнула и, наконец, обратила внимание на свой салат, принесенный уже давно. Она съела пару креветок и снова отставила тарелку.

— Ты поговоришь с ним? Он ценит твое мнение.

Вначале Альфард не понял, кого она имела в виду, но второе предложение все прояснило. Да, Сириус всегда выделял его из многочисленного пантеона родственников, да и самому Альфарду живой, талантливый и местами наглый племянник всегда импонировал. Он редко появлялся в Британии, но когда приезжал, всегда старался не докучать детям с воспитанием, а просто засыпать их подарками, играть с ними и с неподдельным вниманием выслушивать обо всех тяготах и невзгодах, которые они ему поверяли. В отличие от остальной семьи, его не так шокировало поступление Сириуса в гриффиндор — он еще помнил, как Орион по секрету признался ему, что когда-то шляпа пыталась послать его туда же. Но этот разрыв с многовековой традицией было тяжело пережить как родителям мальчика, так и ему самому. Альфарда пугало то, что он узнал о племяннике в последний месяц, но он по-прежнему верил, что в душе Сириус оставался хорошим молодым человеком, разве что запутавшимся. В его ситуации это было немудрено. Он сам хотел не только получить от него объяснения, но и, если получится, помочь.

— Конечно, поговорю. Когда Орион собирается отправить его в школу?

— Третьего сентября — хотя будь моя воля, я бы заперла негодника дома до совершеннолетия. Оборотень, Альфард! Такое ощущение, будто это волнует только меня. С кем он в следующий раз надумает подружиться?

— Милая, ты первая не выдержишь своего наследника еще до Рождества, а у нас в семье всегда старались избегать инфантицида.

Вальбурга даже не стала отвечать на эту наглую насмешку.

***

Поместье Малфоев уже становилось ему знакомым. Явившись рано, как только получил письмо, он ожидал оказаться в кабинете главы рода в компании других чистокровных мужчин. Уж к чему он точно не был готов, так это увидеть в богато обставленной гостиной плачущую светловолосую женщину, окруженную смущенными волшебниками.

Кроме Абраксаса, в комнате были те же знакомые ему лица: Эйвери, Пьюси, молодой Нотт. Беннет сидел в кресле в стороне и наблюдал за происходящим, а молодой наследник и вовсе стоял в дверях в нечитаемым выражением на лице. Люциус был единственным, обратившим внимание на появление Альфарда и поприветствовавшим его. Пожав плечами, Альфард присел прямо на подлокотник кресла Беннета и прислушался

— Эмилия, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я обещаю тебе, все будет хорошо, — Абраксас, похоже, впервые в жизни оказался растерянным. Все уверения, кажется, повторенные уже много раз, не действовали на волшебницу.

— Мисс Люпин, прошу вас... — Пьюсси был не более успешен.

Значит, это была мать того оборотня. Она была примерно его возраста, но он не мог вспомнить ее со школы. Ведьма была одета скромно, если не сказать бедно. На ее покрасневшем от рыданий лице угадывалась миловидность, которая вот-вот должна была окончательно исчезнуть под влиянием возраста и тяжелой работы. Русые волосы были убраны в узел на затылке, а неожиданно аристократичные руки комкали носовой платок.

Альфард решил вмешаться:

— Извините меня, мисс, но слезы никому из нас не помогут. Я бы очень хотел знать, что произошло с моим сыном при непосредственном участии вашего.

Он был значительно лучше приспособлен к общению с женщинами, чем большинство чистокровных волшебников — сказывался опыт свободной холостяцкой жизни за границей. Обычно он бы не стал вести себя так резко, но уговоры остальных, очевидно, не работали, а он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы любоваться ее стенаниями.

Волшебница, неожиданно для всех, и правда собралась и, сквозь всхливы, ответила Блэку:  
— Вы не представляете себе, как я сожалею о произошедшем. Мой сын, он вовсе не такой, он бы никогда не причинил кому-то вреда! Лорд Блэк, я сделаю все, чтобы возместить вам ущерб, но, умоляю, не нужно наказывать Ремуса — он ни в чем не виноват.

— Я не лорд, — аккуратно исправил Альфард. — и, пожалуйста, не плачьте, мы и правда не намерены вредить ни вам, ни вашему сыну. Выпейте чаю. Я просто хочу разобраться.

Дрожащими руками женщина взяла чашку, давно стоявшую на столике перед ней. На лицах остальных волшебников читалось облегчение — а Абраксас, кажется, даже осуждал его за грубость, но быстро переключился обратно на гостью.

— Вот так, Альфард прав, никто здесь не хочет крови. Ты можешь просто рассказать нам о том, что сама знаешь? Наша информация не полна.

У Альфарда появилось ощущение, что они с Малфоем уже были знакомы. Женщина задержала на нем взгляд, пока собиралась с духом, и наконец заговорила:

— Ей-Богу, я и сама ничего не знала. Ремус ничего мне не сказал, а Дамблдор…

— Мисс Люпин, а можно попросить вас начать издалека. Как ваш сын оказался в Хогвартсе? — Эйвери, похоже, тоже не считал нужным быть особенно деликатным с маглорожденной.

— Да, конечно. Ремуса заразили, когда ему было семь — Фенрир Грейбэк, он тогда нападал постоянно и все время на детей… Я смирилась с тем, что он не пойдет в школу, собиралась сама объяснить ему основы. Но потом, когда ему еще не исполнилось одиннадцать, пришел Дамблдор.

— Мальчик никогда не был зарегистрирован в минитерстве? — уточнил Беннет.

Женщина замотала головой. Бедняжка, наверное, потратила все свои накопления на взятки работникам Мунго. Ее трудно было винить: любой волшебник, которому не посчастливилось заразиться, сделал бы все возможное, чтобы держаться подальше от отдела по контролю за магическими существами.

— Но я всегда делала все, чтобы он находился в безопасности, клянусь — никто даже не подозревал, что с ним что-то не так. Мы живем среди маглов… Так вот, Дамблдор предложил ему учиться в тайне. Он говорил, что после Ремуса в школу, возможно, начнут принимать других таких детей, что мальчику в любом случае нужно было получить образование… А я поверила ему.

Поставить себя на ее место получалось плохо, но сил злиться Альфард тоже не находил. Случаи заражения в древнейших семьях были редки, но все же известны. А у них хотя бы была возможность нанять лучших домашних преподавателей. Что оставалось делать одинокой работающей женщине?

— Он убедил меня, что позаботится обо всех предосторожностях и будет держать все в строжайшей тайне. Я думала, что так и было — Ремус был счастлив в школе, у него впервые появились друзья, никаких проблем не было. На этих каникулах он тоже вел себя, как обычно, я и подумать не могла… Не могу поверить, что мне никто не сказал, — она снова промокнула глаза платком.

— Я встретился с мисс Люпин только сегодня, она даже не успела обсудить случившееся с сыном. Люциус, ты не пояснишь коротко для нее, что произошло?

Младший Малфой подошел поближе, и коротко пересказал уже известную Альфарду историю:

— Тайна вашего сына защищалась из рук вон плохо — о ней вскоре узнали и его соседи по комнате, и некоторые особенно смышленые одноклассники. Все молчали, но потом оказалось, что и защита в полнолуние была далека от безупречной. Северуса Блэка заманили в Визжащую Хижину. Он успел испугаться, бросить несколько заклятий, да получил царапину от когтей, но выбрался благополучно. Потом директор вызвал к нему главу Мунго и заставил обоих молчать о произошедшем. Если бы не сложившаяся в магическом мире ситуация, эта история, может быть, и не выплыла на поверхность.

Эмили Люпин ясно определила для себя важнейшее в данной истории и впилась взглядом в Альфарда:

— Как мальчик, ваш сын? Он в порядке?

— Да, с Северусом сейчас все хорошо, — он не мог объяснить ей в двух словах, что тогда еще не знал о существовании собственного сына, но ее искренняя тревога отозвалась в его сердце.

— Если бы я знала, что случилось, я бы обязательно… Боже, я не знаю, что можно было сделать, но… Послушайте, я готова забрать сына из Хогвартса, все что угодно, только не Азкабан. Он не может себя контролировать, но он правда никогда не желал никому зла.

— Мы понимаем, Эмили, — мягко сказал Абраксас и коснулся ее плеча. В других обстоятельствах этот жест мог считаться неприличным, но собравшиеся в гостиной обращали меньше внимания на условности.

Беннет тоже постарался ее успокоить:

— Снова повторю, что у нас и в мыслях не было угрожать вашему сыну. Судя по всему, он действительно примерный студент. То, что тайна о его состоянии стала известна посторонним, было ожидаемо с самого начала. Теперь вопрос состоит в том, что делать дальше.

Эмили поочередно обводила глазами всех мужчин. Она ожидала от них ответов и не ошиблась в своих ожиданиях. Харридан Эйвери, до этого хранивший молчание, взял на себя обязанность сделать предложение:

— Мисс Люпин, вам наверняка мало что известно о волшебнике, известном под именем лорда Волдеморта. — по ее лицо было ясно, что какие-то слухи до нее все же доходили, — но все присутствующие здесь имеют с ним самую тесную связь. Он лично заинтересован в благополучном разрешении вашей сложной ситуации и предлагает выход. Принять его или нет — исключительно ваше решение, Темный Лорд не собирается отыгрываться на мальчике. Но вам стоит учесть, что произошедшее один раз может случиться снова — спросите у сына, усилил ли Дамблдор защиту на месте превращений? Слухи уже начали ползти по школе, а всех детей не заставишь молчать так просто, как одного. Директор посулил вам светлое будущее, но подвел и вас и вашего сына. Мы готовы предложить большее.

Конечно, после такого вступления, искусно приправленного тонким запугиванием, женщина готова была согласиться на все. Альфард слушал план с таким же вниманием, как и она. Хотя он и казался положительно сумасшедшим, но парадоксальным образом имел шанс сработать.

Темный Лорд хотел, что Ремуса Люпина немедленно забрали из Хогвартса под благовидным предлогом, ничего не говоря Дамблдору. Эмили должна была познакомиться с несколькими взрослыми оборотнями, уже присягнувшими на верность Пожирателям Смерти — один из них, Ангус Маклауд, был из влиятельного шотландского клана, его болезнь уже несколько лет держали в тайне от министерства. Когда сторонника Волдеморта будут готовы представить в Визенгамоте законопроект о вервольфах (его суть и детали все еще обсуждались в ближайшем окружении), Эмили с ее сыном и Маклауд должны были публично объявить о своей ликантропии и стать главными публичными фигурами новой кампании.

— Это займет некоторое время — мы не можем делать закон о вервольфах первым от нашей оппозиции, но через полгода мы должны продвинуть несколько других проектов и тогда это станет возможным.

— А потом Ремус сможет вернуться в школу? — с тревогой спросила Люпин.

— Да, скорее всего. От некоторых звучат предложения об организации отдельного обучения, но это скорее будет применяться по отношению к взрослым оборотням, которые никогда не получали магического образования. Детей школьного возраста найдется едва ли пара дюжин во всей Британии, им обеспечат учебу в Хогвартсе. Но вам не стоит переживать — вас обеспечат материальной поддержкой, вы сможете нанять для сына тьюторов на первое время.

— Конечно, — опустила глаза ведьма.

Альфард почувствовал, что она переживала не столько об учебе, сколько об изоляции, которую придется пережить ее сыну. Хотя самому ему хотелось держать этих мальчишек порознь, он понимал, что, если Сириус и заслужил такого наказания, по отношению к Ремусу Люпину это было бы слишком жестоко. Что ж, они всегда смогут писать друг другу.

— Тебе придется непросто, — откровенно признал Абраксас Малфой.

Женщина внимательно посмотрела на него и спросила, будто кроме них в комнате никого больше не было:

— Но ты веришь, что это может сработать? Что после этого закона к оборотням будут относится, как ко всем остальным волшебникам?

— Да, — коротко ответил тот, — понимаешь, это один из предрассудков, которые разбиваются достаточно быстро при личном знакомстве. Слизеринские дети, догадавшиеся о состоянии твоего сына, не побежали писать родителям, никто не шарахается от Маклауда, ну, не больше чем от остальных шотландцев… Стоит сопроводить это правильной кампанией и общество можно будет дожать.

— Тогда я согласна, — прошептала женщина, сжимая худые руки в кулаки.

Альфард, кажется, начал припоминать, что она действительно училась в одно время с ним на гриффиндоре. Хотя он бесконечно уважал ее мужество и внутреннюю силу, приходилось признать, что дальновидностью Эмили не блистала. Ей даже не пришло в голову спросить, что будет ожидаться от ее сына и не попросят ли его, например, принять темную метку, как Северуса. Поверив в благие намерения окружающих ее волшебников, она всем сердцем приняла план за чистую монету, не договорившись о запасных вариантах, условиях выхода или компенсации. Он очень надеялся, что все и правда пройдет так легко, как обещал Малфой, но гарантировать этого не мог даже сам Темный Лорд.

— Ну вот и замечательно, — Эйвери улыбался почти тепло, — о деталях мы сообщим вам, как только они станут ясны нам самим. Наверное, вам удобнее будет ограничиться корреспонденцией, пока не придется лично обсуждать по-настоящему важные вопросы. Вы сможете забрать сына из Хогвартса, не вызвав подозрений?

— Разумеется, я могу сказать, что моя мать тяжело больна.

— Приятно, что вы не разделяете так распространенных среди маглов суеверий.

— Я, может, и грязнокровка, но достаточно знаю о магии, чтобы понимать, какие слова вызывают болезни, а какие нет, — в голосе не было оскорбленности, но холода чувствовалось значительно больше, чем до этого, — но Дамблдор знает, где мы живем. Через некоторое время он может начать сомневаться.

— Вы правы. Если это не слишком хлопотно, постарайтесь организовать переезд в течении нескольких недель — повторюсь, финансы не будут проблемой. Мы правда хотим вам помочь, Эмили.

На последней фразе Люпин бросила очередной беспомощный взгляд на Малфоя. Тот ответил коротким кивком, а его сдержанный сын не смог сдержать эмоций и отвернулся. Альфард все укреплялся в уверенности, что этих двоих связывало близкое знакомство, хотя он и помыслить не мог, как это могло произойти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно признаюсь в заимствовании - Джарви-клуб взят из фанфика "Black mask", который я уже рекомендовала.   
Фанфик растягивается несколько больше, чем я рассчитывала изначально, но меня это в целом устраивает. Пока планируется 20-25 частей, продолжение стараюсь выкладывать каждую неделю.  
Этой главой я почти горжусь - здесь, по-моему, соблюден баланс семейных соплей и политических интриг, к чему я и стремилась изначально. А как вам кажется? правдоподобна ли вся намечающаяся линия с оборотнями? Или это уже полное АУ? Что вы думаете о персонажах, особенно об Альфарде? Каким он вам кажется?


End file.
